War Stories
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: A lot of things happened after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, and Project Insight. Steve and Sam went on the hunt for Bucky, and Bucky himself got hit by a car.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim Captain America. I do own my OC, Beni Arlet

**Notes: **You should have seen me fangirling and chuckling when I wrote the outline and told Clockwork's Apprentice. You'll find out later...I have a prank chapter...

Enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**War Stories**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

Some know him as 'The Asset.' Others as the Winter Soldier. And very few know him as Bucky.

But he doesn't know what he should go by. Not yet, anyways. For years he's just been a weapon and nothing more. And asset. Never a human being. He may have a metal arm, but that shouldn't mean he's a full machine.

He hunched down, pulling his ball cap lower as he looked up at the once familiar face. He was at the Smithsonian. The Captain America exhibit if you want to get specific.

It frustrated him. He came here for answers, and he got a few. But they weren't the answers to the certain questions he was asking the most. He wanted to know what he did, what time he came from, how he ended up with the Russians, then HYDRA, and he wanted to know why Captain America thought they were friends. Over the past couple of days there had been an itching in the back of his brain. Like his brain was healing itself after all of the abuse it had gone through. The bigger the itch, the more of a single memory he gained.

When he slept he got nightmares. The one he got the most is the one where he's staring at Steve Rogers, reaching out to him. It's cold and windy and suddenly he just...

Falls.

Once Steve goes out of his line of sight he always wakes up. And it is always in a cold pile of his own sweat. And after each time, he keeps moving. He thought it a little ironic. He remembered he used to love sleep, and it came as naturally as breathing. But now?

Well, now it's a foreign necessity. Just like eating and using the bathroom. And it always took him forever to go to sleep. He was always just lying there in a well hidden spot, eyes and ears more awake than a normal persons. And the fact that it was summer didn't help. He had gotten so used to the cold that it's difficult to fall asleep without it.

Former Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes looked away from Steve's picture. He zipped up his hoodie a little more to hide the point where his arm met his neck. If he didn't hide it properly then people would automatically know who he was. He didn't want or need that kind of attention.

So he left.

He made a decision. He was going to leave the museum. He was going to forget about all of his bad memories. He has already left HYDRA, for the most part. Then all he had to do was breath in the dry, city air and smell _freedom. _

He almost found that amusing. Freedom isn't actually free. Many people pay for freedom, whether it be over seas or in your own home. Or his case, perhaps, but that was highly unlikely to happen again, whether it be him or someone else. He would try and stop it. His targets were branded into his brain. The names and faces of the people who were linked in the Winter Soldier Project one way or another was going down. Well, the ones he remembered anyways. He would go after every single one of them. If they were old, had kids, diseased, he didn't care. Not when it came to HYDRA, because HYDRA took everything away from him, and the only thing they've given in return is a metal arm with the communism star on it.

His hands turned to fists in his pockets as a big ball of anger grew in the pit of his stomach. That would probably be at least half the reason it was growling at him right now. When was he last time he ate? Or slept properly? Or just slept for that matter? He sure as hell didn't know. Two days at least. But he has a gut feeling that he's gone further with less.

He was Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, best friend of Steve Rogers, former Winter Soldier, and very confused. But he's also the man that's gonna go on one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Coming Home**

**Beni:**

I sighed as I made my way to he plane. After three tours in Afghanistan I was finally going home. It's been so long since I've been in the States. Last time I was in the States I was about seventeen. Then I signed up and now, at the ripe age of twenty-six, I'm going home. I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for the accident.

I yawned and focused on something else, like the duffel on my back tat bounced with the beat of my crutches. Yeah, that's right. Crutches. They offered me a wheel chair, but I declined. I told them that they could use it for someone who lost both heir legs. I only lost one, and I intend to use it as much as I can.

"Hey, Beni."

I looked over my shoulder slightly and stopped for my friend to catch up. He was an old war buddy, and one of the ones I rescued on our last mission together, which, evidently, was my last mission. I smiled once he caught up, and he nudged my shoulder slightly. I stuck out my tongue and he laughed.

"Hey, Troy, how's it going?" I asked. Troy had pale blonde hair that was getting a little bit too long for it to still keep looking good on him. There was a huge contrast between his pale skin and hair and his dark blue eyes and chapped lips. But us army folk never really cared about how we looked. Well, most of us don't. There's a lieutenant named Derek who cares about nothing but how he looks, which is the reason I never chose him to be on my squad despite how good of a shot he was. He would be distracting everyone, including himself, with him just being plain annoying. The guy couldn't go five seconds without making sure he looked picture perfect. Even on the battlefield.

"Need a hand with your stuff?" He asked me, shooting me a lopsided grin.

"Really? I mean, I know you can make a lot of really bad puns now, but seriously? That's the best you could come up with?"

Oh, yeah. I totally forgot to mention the fact that Troy only had one arm. No one goes to war without coming back uninjured. And it doesn't necessarily have to be physical.

Troy just laughed, and, unfortunately for me, any kind of laughter was contagious. Despite how much I wanted to hit him with a book of decent puns, I laughed along with him.

"So," he said after he regained control, "Why aren't you in a wheel chair? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I don't need it," I said. He rolled his eyes, knowing full well that I didn't really like receiving help as much as I loved giving it. It's probably because I've always had to do stuff on my own. My mom died of Lukemia when I was around five, and my dad became an abusive drunk. He hung himself when I was in my junior year of high school, but instead of feeling sad, it was like this big, unimaginable weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Shortly after, I dropped one of the three jobs I had been working and signed up for the army. I did Basic during my senior year, plus some. I was always the freak, up until I picked up a rifle for the first time. Although my drill sergeant nearly had a cow when he saw that my hair had green and blue stripes in it. I still have them, but they're really faded.

"So, you got anyone to pick you up when we're back in the States?"

"I'm gonna call John," I said, giving the best shrug I could muster.

"You're gonna lose another limb," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he nudged me before walking slightly ahead to get on the plane first. I followed directly after, and an hour later, we were in the air.

* * *

><p>"...i. Beni. Beni, wake up."<p>

My eyes snapped open, and my knife was instantly out and at...At Troy's throat apparently. I quickly put it away and let him go, and he gave me a worried look. I sighed and sunk back into my chair, rubbing the tiredness out of my face.

"Sorry, Troy. Months of...Well, you know, can do that to a person. Where are we?" I asked.

"We're back in D.C. And I suggest you go visit Sam. He works down at the VA now. He could probably get you back on your feet."

"I honestly can't tell if that pun was intentional or not. And are you talking about Sam Wilson?"

"Who else?" Troy huffed, and he would have crossed his arms, but he couldn't, for obvious reasons. "He sent me a picture of him and a nice looking dude with blonde hair. Said that he was besties with Captain America."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, that's all he sent me. Didn't specify on how Captain Rogers is still alive, he just said he is and that they are friends and-"

"-Troy, chill. I thought you got over Sam a while back ago."

"I am over him. But that doesn't mean I can't be jealous."

"Well then you're not really over him. I'm sure you'll find a better guy."

He gave me a grateful smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Beni. Now come on, let's go stretch that leg of yours and get a move on."

I smiled and shoved him slightly.

"Besides...The blonde might have a nice ass."

That made Troy blush, and I couldn't stop laughing for a full minute.

* * *

><p>I sighed. Not having the company of Troy around after so long was...Weird. But I could manage. It wouldn't be the first time I haven't had friendly company. But I was really thankful that I did manage to get a few coins out of him for the payphone right outside the airport, which is where I am now. I awkwardly pushed the coins in and made a sandwich out of the phone using my shoulder and face. It rang four times before he picked up.<p>

_"Who is this?" _John's voice was slightly on edge. But I knew it was for the fear factor. He was usually a big marshmallow. Marshmallows sound good right now...

I shook my head and cleared my throat, thankful that this was over the phone and not face to face.

"Since when did you get so dark and brooding?" I teased. I heard a small gasp on the other line, and a little bit of laughter.

_"That you, Beni?"_

"The one and only, Jon-Bon."

He had a thing for bon-bons, so that was his nickname going throughout pretty much everywhere. It was started by Yours Truly. I heard him sigh.

_"Yeah, it's you, alright. I don't hear any screams or nothin' in the background so I'm assuming you're good?"_

"Yeah, more or less. I just need a favor."

_"And what's-Ow! Carla, no, don't climb on that! And what's the favor?"_

"Give an old friend a ride to her new apartment that she got while she was in medic? I know the way, I just can't drive myself, and I don't have any cash on me at the moment to get a taxi."

_"The things I do for you 'old friends.' What airport in D.C. Are you in?"_

"The one closest to the interstate." Another sigh.

_"I'll be there around six or seven. Think you can wait that long without pulling any pranks?"_

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Jon-Bon."

_"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it."_

And with that, he hung up, leaving me to go back inside and make a tiny fort.

I was gonna spend the next three to four hours getting some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-A Random Buck Appears  
><strong>

**Third Person:**

John sighed as he walked into the airport at exactly 6:57 in the evening. He had been friends with Beni since she was in Basic. She was one of the easiest to teach. They hadn't known each other for long before John realized that Beni was a naturally hard worker. She had the work ethic that ten guys stronger than her didn't have. She also had the brains and the willpower. She had all guts, and didn't really care for the glory, and was one hell of a smart ass, and a prankster, to top it all off. Just being a guy to say hi to her could mean you as a victim. How she had no friends in high school, he would never understand. But seeing an old friend like Beni would brighten his mood. And Carla would keep Beni from doing any stupid pranks on the way to Beni's new apartment.

"Where's your friend, Daddy?" Carla asked. He shrugged and pulled his six year old daughter up and onto his shoulders. She giggled and grabbed onto his face with a nearly vice grip. He chuckled and put a little more bounce into his long strides, making her giggle a little more. Once they were inside the airport they stopped and did a full circle. There were about six or seven army guys waiting for their own rides. He sighed and took out his cell phone to check the time. He sighed and looked around.

"What does she look like?" Carla asked.

"Well, she has blonde hair with green and blue stripes, and she's wearing an army uniform."

"You mean like the one over there with the crutches?"

John looked to where Carla was pointing and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Yeah, it was Beni, and like always, Beni had her own, tiny little fort to sleep on. But that wasn't the problem. His jaw clenched and he quickly walked over to her.

"Beni!" He said sharply, using his commander voice. She was instantly awake, and was struggling to get to her feet until she realized that it was just John, who needed to get her awake. She yawned and grabbed one of her crutches, hauling herself to her feet. Well, foot, as John could clearly see.

"What the hell, Jon-Bon?" She asked. She blinked a couple of times and looked on top of John's shoulders. "John, I know you said you could get any girl in the world, but I didn't think you meant anyone under twenty," Beni said with a cheeky grin. John just sighed and set Carla down. Carla, without being asked to do so, picked up Beni's other crutch and gave it to her.

"My stomach is going to explode because of all the rainbows," She said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"What happened?" He asked as he grabbed Beni's duffel. She gave a disapproving look to John for grabbing it for her, but she didn't protest either.

"I fell asleep after you called me."

"You know what I mean," He replied sternly, going from his commando voice to his dad voice. How he did that, Beni would never understand.

"Will she be listening?" She asked, shooting a glance to Carla. John shook his head and Beni sighed, letting John open the door for her. It had begun to rain, and now everything was just foggy enough for Beni to squint for her to see things almost properly. Either that or she just needed her reading glasses on.

"Then I'll tell you in the car."

Much to Beni's relief, John had parked super close, so it didn't take very long for them to get there and get inside. Once John started the car and drove onto the real roads, he turned to Beni and gave her an expectant look. She sighed and leaned against the window, looking at John and then outside.

"Cain," She said, trying to hide as much venom from her voice as possible, but it didn't really work out as well as she had hoped.

"Cain? Cain Mayes? The same guy who saved my ass on three seperate occasions and got promoted to Captain?" John asked in disbelief. Beni nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. We were on our way to a rescue mission, and he calmly stopped the car, got into a helicopter, and blew us off the road. Troy, myself, and Derek survived the blast, but we were taken prisoner as well. Tammy didn't make it. Anyway, Troy lost an arm, I lost a leg, and Derek got first degree burns pretty much everywhere. Ironic, I know. John...I don't wanna talk about what happened when we were prisoners of war. Not yet anyway."

John looked from the road, to Beni, to the road again, and back to Beni. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and he tried to ignore the flinch. He squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled slightly and sighed, one hand gripping her right leg where her knee down should have been. Then she turned her attention back to the road, only to get wide eyes.

"John stop the car!" She yelled, just as a dark figure jumped in front of them. John slammed on the brakes, and he put a protective hand over Beni's chest while Beni put a protective hand on Carla's chest. It was more of a reflex than a habit because of John's naturally shitty driving. But they unfortunately stopped a hair to late.

They ended up hitting the man.

They watched in silence, a mix of horror, surprise, and guilt in both John and Beni as the dude flew about ten feet in front of the car.

"Oh, shit," Beni said.

"Beni, watch your language, I got a kid in the car."

"Are you fudging serious right now? Priorities, Jon-Bon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-Oh No**

**Third Person:**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you hit a dude!"

"At least I didn't hit on him," John said.

"And you wonder why we never let you drive on missions," Beni muttered as she quickly grabbed her crutches and go out of the car.

"Stay in the car," he told Carla, before going out and joining Beni, who was already leaning over the man.

"He just came out of nowhere," John said.

"I know, I was just taking a serious situation and putting a little bit of comical relief in it. It's what every story needs. Anyway, he looks fine. He's just unconscious, and he's got a bad bump on the head with a few scrapes here and there."

Beni looked over the man with a careful eye. He was wearing a faded brown hoodie and an old pair of jeans with an equally old baseball cap crammed over his long hair. He also wore combat boots and black, leather gloves. Beni made a split second decision.

"Get him in the car, we're taking him to my place,"

"What? Beni, are you serious? You don't even know the guy. he could be some-"

"-Crazy killer or rapist, or something else really bad. But he could also be a really nice, misunderstood guy who didn't see us coming. I left a colonel, making my rank higher than yours, so get him in the goddamned car so we can take him to my house and patch him up. If he leaves, he leaves. At least I can say that I tried."

John sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with Beni when she got that tone of voice. But then it hit him.

"When did you get promoted to a colonel?"

"After I brought Troy, Derek, and about fifty other men back to camp, safe and sound. Ish. I got a Medal of Honor, too. But that's not important."

John stared with his mouth open for about a split second before picking the fallen man up and putting him in the backseat.

"Get in the front seat, okay sweetie?" He said to Carla. She nodded and climbed up front without getting out, while Beni took Carla's old spot by the window behind John's seat. She set her crutches in the floor and pulled the Mystery Man in a little more so that his feet weren't dangling off the seat. John shut that door, Beni shut her door, and John climbed back into the driver's seat.

"And that, Kid, is why you always look at the road when you're driving."

Carla nodded and buckled up, and Beni looked down at the man's head that was now in her lap. She was able to see more features now that she was in the car.

He had brown hair that smelled and looked like a rat's nest, and it somehow went well with his little stubble across his face. His hoodie was torn in a few places, and there was dirt all over it. His jeans were in the same condition. But what Beni noticed most of all was the little flash of metal every time they passed under a street light. She looked at the two in the front seat, then back at the man. The flash was coming from his arm. She pulled up his sleeve a little bit, only to find that there was no real flesh. Only metal plates. She quickly out the man's sleeve back down, pretending like she never saw anything. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss. She was just going to assume that this was one of those times.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to Beni's new house, Carla was asleep, and honestly, neither Beni or John could blame her. They were just as worn out, despite the hours that Beni had on the plane and in the airport while she was waiting on John. They had already stopped by the land lord to get the keys to the house, and she had a friend move some of her stuff from her storage locker to her porch.<p>

"How far back to your place?" Beni asked John as she climbed out, careful of the Mystery Man's head.

"From out here? Forty-five minutes at the least," he replied. Beni sighed and looked at her watch.

"Well, it's almost nine now. Do you wanna spend the night or something?"

John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back to the car where Carla was sleeping. Slowly he started to nod.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"You hit a dude with your car just to give me a long ass ride because all of my money is in one of these boxes. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks. I'll bring those two in while you unlock the door and bring some of the boxes in."

Beni nodded and pulled out the key while John went back to the car to get Carla.

Once she got the door open, she hobbled inside and turned the light on, taking in everything about her new home. It smelled a little like cinnamon, but with a hint of a hidden air freshener. The carpet was brown, and there was a green couch and a red arm chair in the living room. Across from there was a flat screen TV that she knew was probably broken considering there would be no way that she would be able to afford one. But she could fix it with no problem. There was a second floor, but there was no way in hell that she was going to try and climb those just yet. A little more looking around and she found that there were two rooms on the bottom floor, along with the kitchen and laundry room.

"Nice place," John whispered as he carried Carla in. "I'm gonna put her upstairs. There is no way in hell I am climbing stairs with a grown ass man in my arms up a flight of stairs this late at night."

Beni breathed a little more air out her nose than usual, indicating that she was amused.

"Fair enough. There are some blankets in..." Beni got down on the ground and pulled a couple of boxes inside. Once she looked through them, along with four more boxes, she finally found a blanket. By that time John was already going back outside to get the guy he hit with his car. Beni huffed and scooted her body so that she was almost half out. Thankfully the boxes and bags had been put close enough to where she can put them in with little effort. And because she was lazy when she wanted to be, she just set them right by the door, but out of the way so John didn't trip over them. By the time she was done, John was waiting patiently for her to move her butt back in the house so he could go through without any threat to his life. Once everything and everyone was in, she closed the door with her foot and locked the door.

One night. It wouldn't be to bad, right?

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-A Not So Rude Awakening**

**Third Person:**

Bucky was instantly alert the moment he opened his eyes. Where was he? Wherever it was it was to soft compared to what he was used to. It was uncomfortably so. But that didn't bother him like the lack of clothes did.

He quickly sat up and pulled the blankets off of him. He still had his pants, thankfully, but he wasn't wearing a shirt of his shoes.

That meant that someone had seen his arm, and the faint scars that were scattered across his chest from various missions. And because he didn't have his shirt of jacket, he was unarmed. He had only been carrying his knife and his SIG-the only gun he didn't get rid of when he decided to run away. That meant someone took it. He-or she, judging by the lingering smell of peppermint-took it and hid it, or threw it out completely.

He was thankful for all of the languages and hand-to-hand combat. He could kill a man with a ballpoint pen in 335 completely different ways, so he didn't necessarily _need _a gun. It would, however, help him sleep better at night.

Speeking of which, how did he get here? He remembered he had just finsihed burying a body. The one of Tyler Clark, the man who made the chemicals and such that were injected into Bucky. Then he had ran. But he had been to busy covering his tracks that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to the road. Then there was a pair of bright lights and...

Then it was just darkness. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in the strange room that smelled like feet and peppermint and a little bit of cinnamon mixed into it. It was an odd smell, but one he wasn't about to get used to. He would be leaving soon. He just needed his clothes back.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and bent down to put his boots on with the grace that only an assassin or a spy could ever have. He quickly pulled them on and tied them, barely even glancing at the laces as he tucked the extra inside of his boot out of habit.

Then he felt a need. It was as annoying as having to eat and sleep. He never had to do that as the Winter Soldier. Not often, anyway.

But having to use the restroom every few hours despite the fact that he hardly ever drank anything, and when he did, they weren't very large drinks. Only enough to get by, because in his mind, he was always at risk of being caught. Always at risk of being killed, or worse.

But he had already been through the worse. Death would seem like a gift at this point.

Once he was done, he looked in the mirror. The bags under his eyes had only grown. He was sure that if he wanted to get on a plane, he would be charged extra for luggage. His bags that had bags had bags. His face was sunken in from lack of nutrients, and his hair was a mess. It probably smelled, too.

He was in someone else's home. He was in a bathroom. There was soap. He could get things a bit more managed, and he could smell. He was sure that anyone who came within a two foot radius would gag from the smell. So he took a chance and hopped in the shower.

* * *

><p>Because Bucky was so paranoid he was only in there for maybe ten minutes, despite how much he wanted to stay under the warm spray of water. It was welcoming, and he felt almost safe under it, like it was a safety blanket.<p>

But he was, again, paranoid.

He stepped out and, much to his disapproval, there was no towel. He hadn't thought this out all the way when he made the split decision to take a shower. He huffed and peeked his head outside.

The door was closed, and there was no sign of entry or exit, except for the fact that the bed was made, and lying on top was his shirt, jacket, a pair of pants that weren't his, a belt, and a pair of socks folded neatly near his pillow. Right next to it was two towels. He almost let out a sigh of relief, but weapons didn't make sounds, and he would be a weapon until he killed every person who was linked with the Winter Soldier program.

He quickly got dressed and headed out. The pants were jeans, and they fit rather well with the belt. Without it they were a little to big. The shirt and jacket felt nice against his skin. They weren't crusted with dirt or blood, and they smelled fresh. He hadn't even realized that he was in need of a clean pair of socks until he put the pair on. It felt much better than the dirty, crusty pair he had been wearing for weeks. He zipped his jacket up all the way to hide any signs of metal from his arm and headed outside.

It didn't take Bucky very long before he found the living room. And through the living room, his nose and stomach betrayed him, because the living room as directly connected to the kitchen. Bucky's mouth watered, and his legs started to move in the opposite direction of the front door.

When he got inside, he was only half surprised to see a woman sitting at the wooden table, eating a slice of bacon.

She had long, golden hair with vibrant blue and green stripes, as if they had been put there the night before, pulled into a wet ponytail. She wore a white tank top, but he couldn't see her bottom half. She looked up at him with big, green eyes that reminded him of freshly grown grass, a slice of bacon in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and sat up straight.

"Oh, you're awake. Awesome. Sorry about my friend hitting you with his car and everything. He's always been a shitty driver. Anyway," she bent down to pick something up next to her, and he tensed up greatly, expecting the worst. But she only came up with a pair of crutches.

"Anyway," she continued saying as she stood up, revealing a pair of black basketball shorts and only one leg, "Do you want some food? My friend, John, the guy who hit you, went out before I woke up and bought some food, and left with a note of 'thanks, you owe me one.' So I washed your clothes, made some breakfast...All of that good stuff."

Bucky stayed silent. She might only had one leg, but he could tell by her body language that she didn't trust him despite how nice she was being. From every angle she walked at, he was in her line of sight. Not only that, but he noticed how she seemed oddly muscular for a girl, and she had dog tags around her neck. That led him to believe that she had been in the armed forces of sorts.

"So...About that breakfast? Do you wanna serve yourself, or what? I mean, I made plenty, so eat to your heart's content. I don't really care."

Bucky watched with a steady gaze as she made herself a glass of orange juice and carefully sat back down.

Bucky slowly, hesitantly, cautiously walked forward and grabbed a plate. There were pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs...And it all smelled so good. So he allowed himself this one pleasure by trusting that the food was at least edible and piled his plate high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **There were wacky udates today because I needed document room because this story is pretty lengthy compared to the rest of my stuff. Hope you enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 5-Getting to Know**

**Beni:**

Let me tell you and my inner monologue something. That ass should be illegal in the jeans I pulled out for him, despite the fact that they were slightly to big, but that's why I also gave him the belt. The arm was a little bit of a turn on, too. But the star was a mystery, just like him. I planned on painting it like the star from _Mario Kart _if I ever got the chance to do so.

But for now, I kept telling myself to stop rambling, and I was really thankful when my big mouth actually sort of listened to my brain. Then I just watched as he made a big heaping plate of my cooking, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

Instead of getting back up like the lazy little shit that I am, I just scooted my chair back until I was in arm's length of the silverware drawer, leaned a little more, and pulled out a knife and fork. Then I clossd the drawer, scooted back up, and handed him the utensils. He hadn't grabbed any when he came to sit down.

"So," I said, trying to ease the tension in the room a bit, "What's your name?"

He stayed silent for a moment, eyeing the food with caution as if I had poisoned it. He cut a little piece of the pancake off and ate it before finally answering me.

"...James. But...People call me Bucky."

_Well with hair like that you're gonna have even more nicknames, _I thought. But instead I just said,

"Bucky? Cool. Mine is Beni."

"Beni?"

"Yeah."

"...Isn't that a boy's name?"

"It's Beni with an 'i,' not Benny with a 'y.'"

"Oh."

He played with his food a little bit before taking a bite of the eggs this time.

"Is it bad? I mean, I know I haven't cooked in a while,but I'm not that bad. I didn't spit it any of it if that's what you're wondering. I'm one hell of a prankster but even I'm not _that _evil."

Oh. My. God. Why can't I just shut up? That would be really nice and helpful at the moment. Before I start rambling, or end up embarrasing myself in front of the stranger-but-also-kind-of-not-a-stranger.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said slowly, as if he was deliberately trying to choose his words carefully. Which was a smart idea considering I had his gun and knife. An SIG. Nice choice of artillery, but I myself prefer a Glock .26 or a sniper rifle. I made a mental note of how him not having his defense made him seem really uncomfortable.

I gave him an easy smile and grabbed my crutches again. In the corner of my eyes I saw him tense up-again. I stood up and pulled a bar stool over from the island in the kitchen and pulled it up in front lf the sink. Then I began to wash the dishes, and silently watched and listened as Bucky devoured all of the food on his plate in just a few minutes.

But it was to quiet for my tastes.

So I tried my best at friendly conversation.

"So where are you from?" I asked over the water. He gave me a quizzical look for a moment before answering.

"Brooklyn. I'm from Brooklyn."

**Third Person:**

Beni noticed how he seemed like he needed to repeat it for himself, like he was reassuring himself that that's really where he came from.

Bucky, on the other hand, had no idea why he was answering her questions. Maybe because it was her being nice to him. A huge change that he had yet to get used to. Maybe it was because she still had his weapons. Maybe because he thought she was sort of...Cute, in a way. Like maybe her and his past self would be the best of friends.

"Brooklyn? Like, New York?" Beni said, washing the inside of a glass. He nodded, and she whistled.

"That's cool. I would ask you what you were doing all the way out here in D.C., but that's none of my business. That, and I'm from Queens. I think my house was the only lawn that didn't have a lawn gnome on it," she chuckled slightly at that last part. Bucky raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"To expensive?"

"No. To tacky. I'm actually kind of relieved that dad broke it against the house when he was drunk."

_Stop talking about it. Go away from that area. Finish the dishes. Go die in a hole,_ she thought. What a wonderful to-do list.

"He sounds fun," Bucky said. He could tell she was uncomfortable about the subject of her father. He could tell by her body language, and he was a master at reading people like that. Her motions got slightly slower, and a little more jerked as she washed each dish.

"Yeah, totally," she said. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'no.'

"So, anyway...Uh...Where did you serve?"

Beni knew it was a stretch, but she wanted the conversation off of her. She already gave him to much without meaning to, so maybe she could get him to do the same.

"The 107th..." he replied. He looked almost uncertain. She had no idea where or what that was, but it sort of answered her question, and answered a completetely different one in general, so she was content with his answer. He had served. That explained the gun and knife. But if he served then why was he running? And who was he running from?

"Did you serve?" He asked, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. Beni turned off the water and dried her hands, looking up to meet Bucky's blue eyes that seemed almost to bright compared to his dark hair and the heavy bags under his eyes. Beni nodded.

"Yeah, in the Marines."

_Not surprising, _Bucky thought.

"For how long?"

"Three tours, plus Basic of course. You?"

"Five...Six years? Something like that."

Beni nodded and smiled, another question popping into her mind. This time it was purely out of curiosity.

"What was your rank?" She asked.

"Sergeant, but I helped the Captain with a lot of other things. We were best friends..."

Beni internally cheered because she was a highed rank, but at the same time she wantes to know shy he suddenly seemed kind of sad talking about this mysterious captain-with-no-name.

"That's not to bad. It's better than a private."

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"I was a Captain for most of the time, but left a colonel. It happened shortly after I lost my leg. Like, 'Hey, you get a promotion for being a good little soldier and bringing our troops back. Oh, here's a token of our appreciation with a medal that has no use except for show,'" Beni said with a fake smile. When she was done speaking she dropped her smile and huffed, blowing some stray bangs out of her eyes.

Bucky almlost smiled. It had been...Well...Years since he's had a nice conversation like this. At least seventy, seventy-five, give or take. But she certainly didn't need to know that.

"So...Bucky? Do you have anywhere other than here you can stay?"

Bucky hesitated. Should he lie and say yes? Technically, though, an alleyway was a place to stay, so if he said yes he wouldn't really be lying. He could make any place his place. But that's not what he answered, despite his brain saying that it was a bad idea.

"No. Not really."

"Well," Again with her split decision making. She needed to break the habit. "Do you wanna stay here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Some Adjustment Reaquired**

**Third Person:**

It had been two days since Bucky said yes. And they were kind of awkward, but they were getting the hang of living with each other.

For instance, Beni learned that Bucky liked to read. Well, so did she. And he learned (much to his approval), that she really liked science fiction. He had always been a sucker for a good sci-fi story, before, during, and obviously after his Winter Soldier days. Sci-fi is what they bonded most over. And he considered it a win if she considered him enough of a friend to get these weird nicknames for him. So far he had been called Bucky, Jimmy (which he loved and hated, for reason unknown for the moment), L O'real, Princess, Rupunzel, and Chewbacca. And that's only a few of the many.

Still, anything is better than a nickname like 'Jon-Bon' in his opinion.

He still didn't know if he considered her an ally or not.

She had helped him considerably, even if her friend had hit her with his car. She was an amazing cook, and he could tell she was just super nice in general. Beni was the kind of person to make anyone think he or she was right at home when she wanted to, and it was astonishing how well it worked. He almost felt safe.

But he knew he couldn't stay for long. Hydra was still after him, and he was after Hydra. Bucky knew that he would have to leave at a moment's notice, so he shouldn't get to comfortable. Beni just made it really hard, because she was unnecessarily nice and her couch was soft.

He also couldn't help but hear a little bit of the conversation she was having over her cell phone.

_"Sam Wilson here."_

"Still so professional, I hear. You always were a stick in the mud."

_"Is this Kati? How have you been doin'?"_

"Really? I spend two tours with your ass and you compare me to fucking Kati? That's low, Wilson."

She heard laughter on the other end.

_"Yeah, that was kind of low," _he agreed. _"But seriously, how are you doing? It's been a while since we last talked. What's happened and do I need to punch someone or give 'em a hug?"_

It was Beni's turm to laugh.

"I'm doing fine. I'm still in one piece, granted a part of this sexy piece is missing, but I'm for the most part here. And John hit a dude with a car, but he seems to be doing okay so there's really no need to punch anyone. But you could give Troy a hug."

_"Doesn't he have a giant crush on me?"_

"Did, according to him. And he says you found a new Boy Toy from the forties. So, how well does his ass look?"

_"What?"_

"I promised Troy, just go with it."

_"Good, I guess? You can meet him if you want to..."_

"Ooh, when? And where?'

_"Uh, next week at the coffee shop close to the VA. Please tell me you are plannin' on going there at least once."_

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

_"Beni..."_

"Chill, of course I will. Just let me get a job first. You know how long I've been working at this. Hell, you know me like the back of your hand, and vise versa."

_"Which is why I'm telling you to come as soon as you can because you're to damned stubborn, and someone's gotta tell you to take care of yourself for once. Y'know, get you back in the swing of things, get you caught up with what's cool-"_

"-Hey, hey, hey now. I take quite a lot of pride in not knowing what's cool."

_"I know. It's the reason we all think you're going crazy."_

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You should all know by now that I'm not going crazy. I am crazy. I just go normal from time to time."

_"And you wonder why you got in so much trouble back in Basic. You and that mouth of yours were always doing push-ups."_

"And I am now kicking more ass than usual."

_"So...Three-ish on Thursday next week?"_

"Sounds like a plan, Sam. I'll see you then. Bye."

Beni was excited to see her old friend again, and to meet the living legend. If she could, she would start jumping around in excitement. But with her occasional clumsiness there was no way she was gonna try it now.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked, despite the fact that he had listened to her entire half of the conversation. Beni grinned.

"My friend, Sam Wilson. We did two tours together. He left after Riley died, but I stayed for another tour. And...Well, then I left because of obvious visual reasons that I don't need to verbalize."

Bucky knew the name. Sam Wilson was with Captain America on the bridge. He had been the one with the giant wings. The one he threw off of one of the Helicarriers...

He decided that it was best not to mention that to Beni.

"So, let's see what we have in these boxes, shall we?"

And so they did. They spent the rest of the day looking through the boxes from Beni's storage locker. Some were filled with candles and pictures, some full of board games and cards, one where they (thankfully) found the remote they had lost the day before, while others were filled with various blankets and clothes. There was a box of her dad's clothes that she gladly gave to Bucky if they fit him. They also found a few song books. Most of then were for the piano, but two of them were for a ukulele, which was also in the box of song books.

"You can play a ukulele?" Bucky asked.

"And I taught myself piano. But yeah...God, I was wondering where this thing might have ended up. It's so old and dusty..."

As if to prove her point, she blew on the top, making a thin layer of dust rise up. It wasn't enough to make them cough, but it was enough to make Bucky fan the air.

That was also another thing. Bucky felt comfortable enough around Beni to where all he needed was a pair of pants. She hadn't asked about it and he hadn't told her. But she seemed to think it was kind of cool despite the fact that the cybernetic arm has more than enough blood on it. But he was woken up to it once and it was covered in little doodles like unicorns and dragons, and his red star had been painted yellow, and it had a black smiley face on it. Beni almost punched him for not getting that reference.

All on all there was still a little more adjustment that needed to be done, but he felt...

Happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-Warming Up**

**Third Person:**

There was always one specific word for every person good and bad. But there were about five that fit Beni perfectly. Bucky just couldn't tell which trait took the cake: her happiness, selflessness, or the fact that she was a huge smart ass _all the time. _

So if there was any way to describe her using one word, it would be physically impossible to do so. Not unless you made up your own word that sounded extravagent enough for Beni.

But for the most part, Bucky liked Beni. He was still remembering everyone and everything, and it was some of the little things that Beni did that helped Bucky with that. And the best part was the fact that she didn't even realize it. She didn't think it through, it just sort of happens, and as far as he can tell, she hasn't noticed. And if she has then she hasn't said anything about it. He was really thankful for that.

If she asked to many question about it, he would probably end up telling her. If he told her, he would have to kill her. Well, if he told her to much anyway. But he could always tell her he forgot (which wasn't technically a lie), or from the fall (but the memory always cut off after Steve disappeared into the clouds, so he had no way of knowing that specifically). In return, he didn't ask about the leg. Though he could tell it happened almost recently by the way some of the natural habits you have with your legs still stuck with the stump. He wondered what it would be like if she had a leg like his arm. Would she be more happy than now? Would she do more around the house?

So may questions on top of a million question he had already had, and nowhere close to getting answers. Unless he asked of course, but there was no way in hell he was ever going to do that. He was ready for a lot of things, but an awkward conversation like that was not one of them. He was still getting used to the whole 'normal social interaction on a daily basis' thing, so that would be doing the opposite of helping. Usually he was told what to do, but there was no one to boss him around (Except Beni one time when he took his food to his room. Apparently that was a pet peeve. Other than that she usually just gave him friendly suggestions or stayed of his way, or tried to make friendly conversation). There was no manual for being a normal human being who had friends.

The only friend he had was Beni. If he could even call her that. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her fully or not. But right now he had decent clothes, a roof over his head, and three meals a day, always made by Beni. She had mentioned something about a Home Ed. Class and working three fast food jobs at nice when she was in high school, so he wasn't particularly surprised by her cooking being delicious, and by far the best thing he's ever tasted.

And she was still surprising him.

Yesterday she had given him his SIG and knife back, both cleaned up expertly, as if it was her favorite pastime. She had said that if he wanted her dead he would have done it by now. And while that may have been true, he preferred an opponent who could fight back. Not that she couldn't. She just couldn't fight back very well. But he had no doubt in his mind that she was still deadly with or without the leg. She still had her weapons and hand to hand combat. Ten years in the Marines could do that to a person.

And so far they've only had one argument. It was about what movie to watch. It was a fight between _Star Wars _and _Star Trek. _They ended up watching both complete series back-to-back, and Bucky had to admit that they were petty good. But now he was just confused on what movie she was watching this time. So he asked.

"What film is this?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"It's called _Monsters vs. Aliens. _Trust me, the plot is better than the name of the movie, I swear."

Bucky didn't care how good the movie was. It just gave him something to do. He had decided that he would lay low for a while. Before Beni, he had made at least seventeen kills, and they would catch up to him soon. So he chose to stay for a while (Whether it was from Beni or the fact that he just really enjoyed the house, he wasn't sure. He was confident that it wasn't just him needing to lay low).

"Do you need me to rewind it so you can catch up?" Beni asked. Bucky shook his head.

"I'll figure it out along the way," he replied. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Okay. Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Sam was glad Beni was settling in, but what had she meant by 'in one piece but has some parts missing?' It made no sense. He sighed and rubbed the tiredness out of his face. Across the table Steve gave him a slightly confused, slightly concerned look.<p>

"Everything okay?" He asked. Sam's only response was a shrug. He dropped his hands back to the table, gripping his coffee cup loosely.

"Between looking for your old frenemie and an old war buddy of mine making no sense, I don't even know any more," He replied. Steve, as always, gave him a reassuring smile.

"Old war buddy? What's his name?" he asked.

"Her name is Beni. She was one of the people I spent my two tours with. She stayed for a third. Told me that she came back in one piece but had a few parts missing. Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't ask me, she's your friend."

"I'm gonna make sure that sentence comes back to bite you in the ass later on."

"As expected. So do I get to meet her? You've pretty much met all of my friends, minus the Avenges..."

Sam snorted at the 'friends' part but didn't comment. Instead he decided to be nice and answer Steve's question.

"I'm meeting her here next Thursday."

"I'll be sure to crash the party then."

"Nah, she actually wants to meet you. Wants to see how good you look in real life for my old friend, Troy."

"Then I won't disappoint."

"Have fun with that, Captain Small-Ass."

"That's the plan, Falcon Big-Butt."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Please Review!

**Chapter 8-Very Important Interview**

**Beni:**

"Hey, I'm going out," I said as I grabbed the door handle. Today was a very special day for me. I had an interview at a branch of Stark Industries that was set up here in D.C. Apparently while I was in Afghanistan Tony Stark decided to stop making weapons and start making a clean energy source, which he used to power his building in New York, and his fancy flying suit that I saw on the internet while I was attempting to catch up.

The specific part of the biology branch I wanted to be apart of was Herpetology (The study of reptiles). I had been so fascinated with reptiles ever since I found my first garden snake when I was sick. So, for this special day I dressed a little nicer than my usual basketball shorts.

Today I was wearing a pair of khakis and a nice, blue top that hugged what figure I had in all the right places. I wore one black flat, and my hair was in a ponytail with a black headband to hold my bangs back. I actually looked pretty decent, and the only indicator that I had been over seas for the past ten years was my lack of leg and a small scar I got on my lip when I got into a fight with some jackass in Basic, whose name I don't even remember.

Ah, Basic. That's where all of the fun was.

"With who?"

I turned to Bucky, who still had yet to learn how to properly use a napkin. I blinked twice.

"...What?"

"When people go out don't they usually go with someone? It would explain why you dressed differently today."

"Oh. Oh! No, no, Buck. It's not a date or anything, it's a job interview."

"For what?"

"I study reptiles."

"Oh..Cool. Good luck with that."

"Thanks," I said, giving a small sigh of relief. I was actually kind of surprised that he even cared to ask. I've always been used to having stuff thrown at me whenever I said I was going out.

Thanks, dad.

"See you later," he said. I smiled, nodded, and left.

**Third Person:**

Tony absolutely hated having to do this. The only reason he even agreed to do face-to-face job interviews was so he could seem more serious than his child-like persona that followed him everywhere. It was like he's a nine year old trapped in a grown man's body, and if you were to walk in unannounced at this vey moment, you would be able to se why.

He was lounging in his rolly chair paying with a desk toy with Beni Arlet's file open on his desk while AC/DC blared in the background. Tony propped his feet on the desk and waited for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. And just when the desk toy got really interesting...Oh well.

Tony quickly took his feet of off his desk and straightened up, smoothing down his suit and tie before getting up and answering the door, not bothering to turn down the music.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper greeted professionally. "Your One O' Clock is here to see you."

"Awesome, send her in," he replied smoothly. Pepper nodded and turned around for about half a second before turning back around to Tony.

"Don't screw this up," she whispered before moving out of the way so Tony's guest could get through the door. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

Beni had golden hair with dark blue and green stripes with eyes that reminded him of freshly grown grass. She wore khaki shorts and a blue shirt and a black flat. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and she only had one leg-her left one to be specific.

"Nice music," she said as she hobbled past him. Pepper was standing right outside the door, so Tony was able to give her a look of confusion before closing the door and going back to his desk. He didn't bother sitting down. He didn't have the patience for it. So instead he shook hands with Beni (He noted how firm and steady her grip was, indicating that she was here for business) and stood in front of his desk, leaning on it slightly as he gestured for Beni to take a seat. She carefully did so, and set her crutches against the comfy chair.

"So," he said, "What makes you think you can get on my work crew?" Pfft. Like he cared. He was just curious, but he wasn't actually going to take this question seriously. He was already starting to get bored. So far the only interesting thing about her was her hair and lack of leg. She tilted her head to the side.

"You mean my charm won't get me all the way? There goes plan A," she quipped, sighing dramatically. He nearly choked on his spit. Whenever he asked that question he always got an answer about how they were the most qualified person for the job. Never has he ever had a person answer his question with a question. And so quickly, too, like the thoughts and smart-ass comments just came naturally. He was petty sure he could make a bad leg joke and she would still laugh like they were old friends instead of potential employee and boss. Tony smirked and relaxed a bit more against his desk.

"I'm liking your style, Ms. Arlet," he said.

"That's to formal. Just call me Beni, I insist."

"Alright. So, I know this is a little off topic, but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to your leg."

"I was stationed in Afghanistan and there was a side road bomb. Nothing major."

"How long were you there?"

"Three tours after Basic."

"So what you're telling me is that you're basically just trying to live a civilian life by applying here even though you have money from the army that you can use to live your life in comfort?"

"More or less, yeah," Beni shrugged. "I get bored really easily unless I like what I'm doing. Sitting around at home all day with only my Sci-Fi movies and housemate would get pretty boring after a while. And since I can't go for a run I'm kind of at a loss of what else to do."

"Grades in high school?"

"Straight A's while working three jobs at once to pay for bills and groceries and such."

"Parents?"

"Mom died of Leukemia and Dad was a sorry drunk who killed himself."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Classic rock."

"Movie?"

_"Star Wars."_

"Sport?"

"Not really a sports fan but if I was it would probably be baseball."

"Meaning of life?"

"Oblivion."

Tony was impressed. This was so far his favorite interview. Hell, it was the only one he's liked so far. His smirk grew into a grin as he pushed himself off of the desk and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Beni."

Beni grabbed he crutches and stood up so she could shake Tony's hand."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Please,/Mr. Stark is to formal, and I like you. So call me Tony, I insist."

Beni smirked and they headed towards the door.

"Will do, Tony. But you better be expecting a col nickname next time I see you."

"Fair enough. And good luck trying to be normal." Beni laughed at that statement, causing Tony to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Normal's boring," she said.

"Overrated," Stark quipped. Beni's grin grew.

"Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-Old Friends**

**Beni:**

I was so relieved it was finally Thursday. In other words, the day I would be meeting up with Sam for lunch. In other other words, a chance to get out of the house while Bucky was using my gym membership card for the next four to six hours (his words, not mine). Since it was just Sam for lunch I just threw on a pair of black basketball shorts and a tank top, along with my back pack that would hold everything I needed, like my sketch book, laptop, wallet, and keys. My cell phone was in my pocket. not only that, but I might just go grocery shopping or something after lunch. It just depended.

So there I was, hobbling up to the little coffee shop-_Simply Serene-_and grabbed a table outside. I was to be meeting Sam here pretty soon, so to pass the time I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing. Then a waitress came over, took my order, and left. I continued drawing.

I'm not gonna lie. I was really nervous about seeing Sam again. I hadn't exactly specified that I lost my freaking leg when we talked over the phone the week before, and I knew he would probably be pissed, but considering that my leg was dust in the wind, I highly doubted he could really do anything about it. And if he gave me a look of pity or anything of the sort than I would punch the look rig toff of his face. I didn't need it and I didn't want it. But Sam probably knew better than that, so I didn't need to worry about it to much. Besides, that only showed me how much he cared if he was worrying about me from something that happened over six months ago.

A few minutes later my coffee and slice of pizza (the place apparently did actual food food instead of JUST coffee and bagels, which was a miracle) had come to me, but instead of putting my sketch book completely up, I just set into the side. After that I just sort of dug in. When I was in the middle of my second slice is when Sam and an attractive looking man sat down. The blonde was well built, but he seemed to innocent, like the kind of guy that didn't curse even as an adult. He wore a button up with a pair of jeans and old-ish brown boots and a bombers jacket (the same kind that I left back at home because I would have just gotten to hot). Sam wore jeans, a loose, white T-Shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses, along with that same smile that said he was hiding something but was going to tell me once he got settled down, which usually took a few minutes. That was a few minutes to long for my short attention span.

"It's about time, old man. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Sorry, in was waiting on this old geezer to finish and hurry."

"Sam, I don't think you realize just how slow you two are. I've only got one leg and I beat you both by enough time to where I could order food and eat half of it."

That's one way to break it to him.

Sam's smile dropped, and I stood up, using the table for support to show him my stump. He took his sunglasses off and I sat back down and continued eating my pizza like nothing ever happened. The blonde, who was noticing the tension, cleared his throat and extended his hand, which I took with the hand that wasn't covered in pizza grease.

"You must be Beni," he said.

"The one and only," I shot back with a grin. He smiled and sat down to my right while Sam sighed and sat down across from me.

"I'm Steve. It's nice to finally meet one of Sam's friends. On your left."

For some odd reason Sam groaned and hit his head on the table while Steve just chuckled. He pointed to my sketch book, asking if he could see it, and I shrugged. He didn't ask verbally, but the question was in his facial expression. Sam and I watched as it changed slightly. He went from impressed to whistling in awe within the first few pages. While he continued to do that (and draw his own picture in the back, but I'm the one who gave him a pencil to do so, so it was all good), Sam turned to me and gave me an expectant look. The waitress came over and gave the boys their coffee (do they really come here that often? Holy shit), and Sam decided to get right down to business.

"How'd it happen?"

"Sam," Steve said, giving Sam a disapproving look, but Sam kept his eyes on me, and I did the same to him, never wavering.

"Cain was a traitor, so he blew us up. Tam didn't make it, Derek got burns all around, and Troy lost an arm. He says hi by the way, John hit a dude when he picked me up, and I got a job at Stark Industries."

Then, for some odd reason, Steve groaned and hit his head on the table. I laughed and took my sketch book back, and Sam chuckled, leaning back in his chair casually.

"He's not just your regular Joe-" Sam started.

"-I thought his name was Steve," my cheeky grin made Sam roll his eyes.

"That's Captain Rogers."

"Cool."

"Cool? That's all you gotta say about meeting Steve Rogers?"

"Well I have a friend who's a dermatologist, and he hates Steve. He's ninety-five but looks to be in his twenties."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not, what the hell kind of question is that?"

Sam sighed and looked to Steve for support, silently telling me that I've basically won, but he wasn't going to give up. Steve had been laughing his ass off the entire time. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Even if I did let you bring me into this I would probably choose her side. Just because I know she would win."

"What happened to sticking up for the underdog? Some Captain America you are," Sam pretended to be offended. "Can't believe you two. It's a shame neither of us out rank him because then we would be able to tell him what to do." Sam shook his head and sighed, and I shifted in my seat. Sam saw and narrowed his eyes.

"Beni, what rank did you leave as?"

"A colonel."

"I'm almost afraid to ask who you threatened to prank in order for that to happen."

I laughed for a full two minutes, and in that time Steve and Sam's chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

"So, I gotta ask, Steve," he turned to me expectantly, "How did you make it from the forties to here looking that good? Are you using some special cream or shit? Because if you are then I need to get me some of that."

When Steve blushed madly, Sam laughed so hard he almost choked on his drink.

"I was frozen in ice and thawed out by S.H.I.E.L.D. Then I kinda tried doing civilian life, and then the Avengers formed. I keep having the same argument with Tony every time Thor comes to town."

"What's the argument?" Sam was the one to ask this.

"Knowing Thor isn't a religion."

"How old is that guy, like, our centuries? Like, I bet he makes even you feel old, Cap."

Steve chuckled, and for the first time In a long time, I felt like I had more friends than just Sam. Than just Bucky. My social circle, which was pretty much just Sam and Bucky at the moment, expanded to Steve and Tony as well. I was happy. I was starting to be the normal girl I always tried to be in high school. But I didn't really care for normal. My life was anything but, and I embraced that to a passion.

After all, who needed normal when you have these guys as friends?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Nightmares**

**Third Person:**

Beni shot out of bed the minute she heard Bucky screaming. Out of instinct she grabbed her crutches and ran as best as she could to the stair, before attempting to run up them. Bucky had wanted to move upstairs after the fiasco of her accidentally walking in n him when he was in just a towel. If he lived upstairs that was less likely to happen. But he had looked down right _beautiful. _

Beni wasn't thinking aout that now, though. She was more worried about Bucky, and what caused him to scream. It was panicked and it left as quick as it came. She was worried as hell, and continued to climb as fast as she could so he could help Bucky. But she didn't realize the placing of her crutch on one of the steps and se ended up slipping and falling. She let out a string of curses when she started to get back up. But a pair of strong, mismatched hands hauled her to her foot before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back down the stairs. He set he down on the couch and left to go get her crutches, but Beni grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Nightmares had been common for Bucky. That's why he tried not to sleep for very long when he actually chose to lay down. But he had screamed, and that had woken Beni up. He felt a small twinge of guilt because of that, and it had only grown when she fell down the stairs trying to get to him. He hadn't wanted her to hurt herself more, so he carried her the rest of the way down. He almost missed her presence in his arms. She gave off natural body heat and it had felt nice against his bare chest.

He only wore shorts to sleep, and if he ever wanted to mix it up a bit, he put his hair in a messy ponytail and slept. Tonight, though, he left it down.

He had gone back to get Beni's crutches because he needed to clear his head for about five seconds, but she had grabbed his arm. Why had she grabbed his arm? They hardly ever made physical contact. Mostly it was when their hands brushed when handing something to one another, or the occasional playful shove from Beni. When he looked down at her all he could see on her face was worry. She tugged on his arm hard enough to pull him to the ground, and as he started getting back up, she shoved him down into a sitting position. Before he could even register what was happening, her hands were on his back, pressing down in certain parts.

"Talk to me," she said as she continued the back rub. Bucky tried loosening up the best he could, but he didn't answer. Not immediately, anyways. Instead, he sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what he should do or say. Should he tell her what his nightmare was about? Should he tell her how it made him feel? Or should he lie so he didn't make her worry? And when had he been worried about making her worried? When had he started feeling guilty every time he did so? Maybe he really was getting better...He thinks it's safe enough to say she's a friend that can be trusted now.

"I...It's nothing. Just a nightmare," he said, biting back a small wince as she dug her elbow into the spot in his back that's been hurting for days.

"Bullshit," she replied almost instantly. "If it was just a nightmare then you wouldn't have screamed like that. So why don't you quit blowing smoke up my ass and just _talk. _Despite the popular belief it is okay to not be okay."

She had switched to her commando voice for the last part, and the old, good soldier part of him had an urge to listen. So he did, and hell, maybe if he talked about it he would be able to remember more of the memory. He let out a long sigh and began rubbing the back of his neck, but Beni swatted his hand away and did it for him, so that all of his attention was on what he was going to tell her.

"I was on a train with my team. Somewhere in the mountains, but I'm not sure which ones. One of the guys from the dark side shot at my friend, so I grabbed his shield. He blasted again, and I ended up falling out of a hole in the side of the train car. A few seconds later the bad guy falls out and my friend...He reached for me, but the thing I was holding on to broke and I...I fell. I guess along the way my arm got ripped off. And then...Then I was being dragged. By who, I don't remember. I just...I just wish I did..."

Beni hadn't faltered once as he talked. That was the most he had ever spoken about his arm, and she was completely comfortable with it. She didn't spare a second glance most of the time, except for when she drew on it with a sharpie every now and again. And she could relate to the nightmares, and losing a limb. But she didn't care about her own nightmares. She only worried about Bucky at the moment.

"Does talking about it make you feel any better? I know it always does for me," she said, digging her palm into a spot two inches from where metal met flesh.

"Yeah, a little bit...Y-you get nightmares?" Bucky replied. Beni nodded and sighed as she dug the heel of her hand into Bucky's spine.

"Yeah. No one comes back from war uninjured. Doesn't matter what kind of war. I still have nightmares from before I even considered the army."

"About what?" Bucky winced at how well here hands were working the knots out.

"Well, my dad was a grade-A dick bag who drank. I went to school covered with bruises, but everyone knew I was a bit more of a tom boy than a girly girl so they didn't think much of it, I guess."

Bucky was silent as his hands closed to fists. Beni was cool. Why wouldn't they notice if she was hurt or not? She seemed like the type of person why was surrounded by friends all the time.

"Why didn't anyone notice?" He asked before he could stop himself, letting out a small sigh of relief as his back hurt much less. Beni shrugged.

"I wasn't exactly the popular kid in school. I was always fantasizing about reptiles, snakes mostly, and I had these huge glasses and dorky braces...I was an awkward child."

"I bet you would look good in braces and glasses," Bucky defended, a small smirk coming across his lips. Beni laughed loudly at that and stopped rubbing.

"There's an old box in the towel closet, go grab it."

Bucky didn't want her to stop, but nonetheless got up and did as he was asked. While she riffled through the box he went back to grab her fallen crutches, feeling really loose and just good in general. When he sat down on the couch, Beni was busy looking through a blue book that had a lot of pictures of people he would never dream of recognizing. She stopped on a few random pages here and there until she finally found the person she was looking for.

"This is my senior yearbook and _that _is me as a senior."

She pointed to a picture of a girl who had really bad acne and huge rimmed glasses smiling at the camera shyly with a mouth full of metal. She had the striped in her hair like she does now, but they were a bit thinner. He whistled.

"You were an awkwards child. How did that," he gestured to the picture, "Turn to this," he gestured to Beni. She laughed, taking no offense to the question at all.

"I joined the army."

"What happened to the glasses?"

"They're just reading glasses, and the reason I haven't worn them whenever I pick up a book now is because they're lost in one of the many boxes I have yet to look through."

"Why haven't you looked?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just curious."

"Because I've either been to lazy or to busy. Going through some of these boxes is the last thing I want to do. That's why I put the one full of dude clothes in your room before you moved upstairs."

"About that...Beni, I wanna...I wanna say thanks. For taking me in, I mean."

"Well you did get hit by a car because of me, so it's no problem. Besides, you've been a great help. You keep me occupied and every now and again you do dishes. I like having you around, Rupunzel. I now declare you my Squishy-"

"-Squishy?"

"-And I am the only one allowed to call you that. Deal?"

"Deal. I guess...That sounds familiar. Where is it from?"

Beni's mouth dropped open as she stared at Bucky in complete shock. Then she closed it, getting a hard look on her face and in her eyes.

"How could you not...Go get some popcorn ready. I'll put the movie in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11-A Day in the City**

**Third Person:**

Bucky sat up so quickly that he actually fell out of bed. Beni had decided on waking him up apparently. Why else would she be banging her kitchen pots together? And he couldn't blame her. He had become to heavy a sleeper to not wake up when she called his name, but a light enough sleeper to get up when she was making _that _racket. After she fell down the stairs a few nights ago she was not to keen on trying the stairs again, and he couldn't particularly blame her, either.

So, to make Beni shut up, he begrudgingly got off of the floor and walked out.

"You know," he yawned, scratching his bed head, "You're going to ruin your pots like that." He looked down to see Beni sitting there. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers that she got from who knows where, a wooden spoon in one hand and a pot in the other. She smirked and set them down on the coffee table and stood up with the help of her crutch.

"Then I suppose I we can get something to fix that later," she replied smoothly.

"We?"

"All you ever do is hang out here all day when I'm at work or something, and it's a Saturday, so I'm off. We are going to have a day in the city. Now get your ass dressed, and do something with your hair. I hear brushes work wonders these days."

Bucky, who had learned a long time ago to just go along with it, stopped half way up the stairs, turned around, and started climbing back up to go get ready. Beni did the same, except she didn't climb up any stairs.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the fresh air nice for once?" Beni said as she managed to nudge Bucky without falling over. He just shrugged and pulled his left glove down a little more.<p>

Bucky had changed from his sweatpants to a pair of jeans that were almost to small, a black T-Shirt that was also almost to small, so it made all of his muscles more defined, his combat boots, a leather jacket, and a pair of leather gloves. Bucky had done what Benin had told him and brushed his hair, but she took the liberty of pulling it back into a ponytail so none of his hair would bet in his face, except for the few strands that weren't long enough to get tied back.

Beni herself wore a pair of jeans (with the right leg tied off and expertly tucked away), and a tight, gray shirt that showed just how flat her stomach really was in comparison to her now fully developed chest. She was just thankful that there was no V-Neck. On her foot she wore a black, knee high boot, and bad her hair in a ponytail. Above all of that, she had on her brown bombers jacket that she oh-so loved so very much.

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. He had no idea where they were going as Beni hadn't told him where even though he had asked at least three times since they had left her house. Their house. The house. He didn't even know about that. But he was a little surprised that Benin hadn't even hinted where they were going. She would usually give him some extravagant riddle or make a big scene of telling him where she was going whenever she went out. She sometimes told him really casually, like if she was on her way to work in the morning. But most of the time she left early enough to where not even Bucky was awake. She usually got home in the afternoon around two or three. A couple times even four or five in the afternoon, and every time she came home she always had a smile. It seemed like that was the only facial expression she had, and if it ever changed it was because the smile either got bigger or smaller. He couldn't imagine her without a smile no matter how hard he tried.

He also like the fact that he didn't have to memorize every broken brick and random cracks in the sidewalk (which he noticed Beni always refused to step on), or every flickering light that came from inside some of the buildings they passed. Beni seemed to know where they were going, so he didn't have to worry about it. But he did note that when they took the subway there were three other stops before they made it to theirs.

He glanced down at her. She seemed to glow in the sunlight of the beautiful early fall day. Her outline and a few of her features seemed to be more defined and vivid. They weren't talking as they walked, which was okay with him. He just enjoyed being in her presence. It was like when she was around he didn't have to worry about HYDRA or any former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or spies that were hunting him down. Hell, he barely even thought about getting his memories back nowadays. He had figured out long ago that they would come back to him naturally. There was always that itch in the back of his mind, and every now and again he even had flash backs. Some from the forties, from the war, or from his Winter Soldier days. He liked the ones from the forties and thirties the best. They were always filled with him helping the same scrawny, blonde kid that didn't know how to back out of a fight.

"Hey, earth to Princess," Beni said, waving a hand on front of Bucky's face. Bucky shook his head slightly and smirked down at her.

"Sorry, I space out there for a sec."

"It's cool. I was just telling you that we reached out destination, but no biggie."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beni scoff slightly "We're at a mall. An outdoor mall to be exact."

"So you brought be here so I could be your pack mule?"

"And to have fun with you. Now come on, there's a few clothing shops and you need clothes that fit you perfectly."

Bucky sighed, just going along with whatever Beni said, told, or did. He honestly didn't care either way. Her cooking was enough of a gift anyway.

She nudged him into a random store and dragged him through the sections and sections of clothes. Since he was smart, he grabbed a basket, but he was still a little to awkward to take his time ad pick out clothes he really liked over what he needed to just survive.

So he let Beni pick out all of his clothes.

He was kinda having fun.

* * *

><p>Benin yawned as they got on the subway. She carried what she could in her backpack, but Bucky was carrying almost everything. Clothes, soaps, she got him a cell phone, and then there are some miscellaneous stuff that he hadn't even realized she had bought. He sat down on her right. That's how they always sat when try were right next to each other. She didn't want anyone sitting next to her right leg and Bucky wasn't comfortable with anyone but Beni being around his arm.<p>

Before he could think to much about it, he felt a nudge from Beni and looked down. She was snuggling herself into the fabric of Bucky's jacket. But he didn't say no or shrug her off. He just relaxed into the seat so she could get a little more comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12-A Day at Work**

**Third Person:**

Beni yawned as she walked into the living room. It was four-fucking-thirty in the morning. She wished she could change her schedule so she wouldn't have to wake up at such an ungodly hour to get ready. If she was able to move faster she would only get up at five like any other normal person that had the same hours as her, but that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

So she was kind of surprised to see Bucky awake and moving around, but she didn't say anything about it. If he wanted to be up at the most ungodly hour of the morning with her than that was his business.

"Morning, Princess," Bucky teased when she came into the kitchen.

"What's up, Chewbacca?"

"Breakfast since you never get a chance to eat. I am loving the bed head by the way."

Beni gave a snort in response. Her long, colorful hair was sticking up in all directions, but then again, so was Bucky's.

"Have fun getting the knots out of yours when I'm away," she shot back. He chuckled slightly and she managed to steal a piece of bacon.

"That's really good. You're cooking more often."

"Whatever keeps us both happy and healthy. Your notes are on the coffee table and your lab coat is on the hook."

"You didn't have to do that for me," Benin stated, eyeing the apron he was wearing. It was pink and had little ducks on the front, and other that that, all he had was a pair of shorts on.

"What time did you get up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she stole another piece of bacon.

"Early enough," he replied with a shrug.

"Uh-huh. Tell me the truth, James."

Bucky almost stopped. She used his real name because she wanted a real answer. She was always bugging him about food and sleep and such things, so he really, _really _didn't want to tell her. But the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice made his mouth betray him.

"I didn't really get any, actually," he said, not meeting her eyes. Not until he was hit in the head with a bouncy ball of course. He turned to see Beni with a slightly angry look in her eyes.

"The minute I leave I expect you to go to sleep for at least a few hours, okay?"

"Promise. Now go get ready, I'll drive you."

"You drive?"

"Yeah, more or less."

Beni stared at him for a second mere before grinning and shaking her head.

"Yeah," she said, going back to her room, "The more you know."

* * *

><p>Beni sighed as she sat down on her desk. So far she hadn't been able to work with some actual reptiles. It had been notes on top of notes on top of some comic books that was on top of other notes. Stark was wanting them to make a serum similar to Dr. Connors' from New York. He had given them the formula on what <em>not <em>to use in that certain amount so they didn't end up with a city full of lizard-people again.

She had no idea what that meant but it sure as hell didn't sound good.

Most of them worked alone but next to each other in their own section of the lab, testing different things on three-legged mice. Beni didn't necessarily like doing the mice thing, but if she didn't then she didn't get paid, so she had to suck it up and move on. She got the job because Stark liked her, and she intended to keep it that way.

Since she was still her mostly antisocial self, she put music in when she worked instead of collaborating with others. She worked better with her own mind, not anyone else's. But she still had friends. She talked to people often during lunch, and before and after she punched in. She found most of them rather boring, and a few she didn't like, but she was okay with that as long as she was able to put a smile on a few people's faces.

She liked her job very much.

* * *

><p>Bucky yawned as he woke up. Like Beni had told him, he did try and get at least a few hours. He looked at the clock, only to see 11:17 blinking at him in red letters. He sighed. When Beni left he got really bored, so he would watch some movies or read a few books, and excessive so he could keep his muscle mass. He already worked out, and he didn't really feel like another movie or book.<p>

So there he sat, wondering what in the hell he should do.

He looked around the house from his spot on the couch. Everything was covered in a nice later of dust, and there were a few candy wrappers and water bottles everywhere. He cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips.

"Maybe I should clean the house..." he thought aloud. Without another thought he launched himself from the couch and started picking up some random trash here and there. He nor Beni had really thought about cleaning the house except for doing the dishes or taking out the trash. But now he realized the place needed a bit more than that.

So he got to work.

* * *

><p>Beni looked up as her coworker, one of the boring ones who was also kind of a dick from time to time, tapped her shoulder. She didn't really feel like talking to him, but she pulled her head phones out and turned in her roll chair anyway.<p>

"What's up, Levi?" she asked. He had a crazed smile and something that was equal to Bucky's bed head, and his glasses were a little crooked. His silver tooth made his smile more unnerving, but she didn't show him how uncomfortable she was around him. Instead, she plastered a fake smile on her face and leaned back in a relaxed position, giving him an expectant look.

"This!" he said like a giddy school girl. He then proceeded to stab Beni in the leg with a needle and empty whatever was in the syringe. She cried out slightly before pulling her fist back and punching him in the jaw. He flew back and she stood up, taking the needle out as she did so.

"Beni, what happened?" one of the good, almost boring coworkers asked. Beni was beyond passed at the moment, but she managed to keep her cool with Lacy.

"He was being more of an asshole then normal," Beni replied, pressing her crutch into Levi's chest. His glasses had been knocked off and he was coughing slightly. Behind Beni, Lacy picked up the syringe and narrowed her eyes.

"Call security," she said loudly. Then she put a hand on Beni's shoulder and gave her a comforting look.

"Beni, I don't know what he put into you. I need a blood sample to see if it will-"

"-No need. I appreciate it, but I can do that myself at home. Thanks, Lacy."

"You sure you're okay? I've never seen you like this."

"Fine, just angry. Would you mind if I went home an hour early?"

"Go ahead, we'll back you up if the big man asks anything."

Beni gave her a grateful smile and took her crutch off of Levi just as security showed up.

"Thanks. I'll call if anything to bad happens."

"You better. Now go home."

* * *

><p>Bucky had just finished putting the dusting supplies up when Beni walked in. He raised an eyebrow. She was never home this early, and she was never not smiling. When she came in she was mumbling to herself, looking at the groud on deep thought. Her brow was furrowed and when she sat down, she instantly started rubbing her thigh like she always does whenever she gets nervous. But once she saw him, she smiled.<p>

"Hey, Rupunzel. How's it going?"

"Good, I guess. I've kept myself busy all day."

Beni smiled and looked around. Then she frowned again, her brow going back into it's crease.

"Something's different," she said. She sniffed the air slightly and looked around again. "You cleaned the house while I was gone," she said, half matter-of-factly, half sort of a question. Bucky nodded and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"I did. And you're upset. Talk to me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13-Not the Problem**

**Third Person:**

"You cleaned the house," Beni said.

"And you're upset," Bucky said, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. "Talk to me."

Beni leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and putting her face in her hand. Her other hand was still rubbing her thigh. A few minutes passed and Beni still hadn't said anything. So he decided to do what any nice, smart ass friend would do.

He walked over and started giving her a back rub saying,

"Talking about it helps me. Wanna talk about it?"

She snorted her response and leaned into the touch, letting out a tired sigh.

"An asshole at work stabbed me with a needle and some weird junk in my blood so now I have to do some blood tests and hope 'bad' doesn't go to worse.' Thank you for cleaning the house by the way, it really does look nice."

"That's rough, buddy. And don't worry about either of the things, it kept me busy and you're gonna be fine."

"I sure hope so. Wow, you could make this a career," Beni said with a slight wince. Bucky chuckled slightly and started diving his metal elbow into her spine.

"You know," Beni said after a few minutes of silence, "We could make this a thing."

"Giving each other back rubs?"

Beni hummed a yes, nodding slightly. Bucky whistled.

"Christ, you are really tense."

"I've rubbed your back, you're not much better."

"Hardy har. So what was the crap that he put in your blood supposed to be?"

"Best guess? A serum we're working on."

Beni felt Bucky's hands tense slightly and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it.

"What kind of serum?" He questioned.

"We're trying to perfect a formula that some other scientist in New York fucked up on. It's supposed to make people who have lost limbs and shit have their limbs back. But I would personally want a prosthetic over having an entire limb re-grown. And since we're using lizard DNA we don't know what the extra limb is gonna look like or feel like. It could end up just being dead weight. And even if it did get grown again you would have to go through months, maybe years of physical therapy to get the limb to its proper state of growth and strength. There's so many factors-can you go a little lower?- that can play into this. Like, a friend told me at work that New York was saved by a guy in spider tights when some people in the city got turned to lizards. The dude who made it had one arm and was working with lizards to put together the right formula. Stark wants us to create a formula that will work and not turn everyone into lizards. I get that he wants to help people, I really do. I'm just not sure this is the way to go, and if I could tell him all of this, I would. But we didn't exactly exchange phone numbers when I was interviewed."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. If you can get up the stairs without falling then you can get passed this."

"When did you get a sense of humor?" Beni asked with a smirk.

"Shortly after I met you."

"You're welcome."

"I never said thank you."

"It was implied."

"Of course it was. What movie do you wanna watch today?"

"Eh, I don't know. You pick for me, Brownie-Top."

"That's a new one."

"What can I say, I'm full of new things. But In was totally being serious when I said you pick."

"Alright," Bucky stopped rubbing her back and walked over to the book shelf that had movies and CDs from artists he didn't recognize. "How about..._Beauty and the Beast? _I think that's the only Disney movie you haven't shown me."

"The fact that you didn't grow up on those movies is still baffling. Now put it in, I love this one."

* * *

><p>After they watched the movie (Beni unsurprisingly sang to all the songs, much to Bucky's amusement) they went out for ice cream. If the movie didn't put Beni in a better mood than ice cream certainly would. So it wasn't long after the movie that they decided to walk to the small ice cream parlor a few blocks away from where they lived.<p>

Currently Bucky and Beni sat across from each other in a booth next to a window, and Beni was giggling uncontrollably because Bucky was starring cross eyed at the ice cream on his nose. Beni was laughing and trying to eat at the same time, and it wasn't working out so well. So Bucky tried to help her by pushing the spoon into her face. She huffed, and as Bucky was getting them both a napkin, she loaded a large amount of ice cream on her spoon, aimed, and...

"Ha! Direct hit!"

"You're talking to a former sniper, you know," Bucky threatened.

"You are, too. Why do you think my aim is always dead on."

Bucky wiped the ice cream off of his nose and off of the spot in between his eyes that was Beni's doing.

"You were a sniper? An innocent girl like you?"

"One-I'm no where near innocent. Ad two-the best since Basic."

"Wanna test that theory?" Bucky challenged. She raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"You are so on. Maybe we can go to the range soon, there's one here a few miles away. Long enough to take the subway, at least."

"From now on, I'm your pack mule and you're my map."

"It's a deal, but don't start expecting me to talk in Spanish and sing the map song."

"What?"

"Nothing," Beni laughed, "Now shut up and eat your ice cream before I launch it at your face."

"Now that's something I understand."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14-Sickness Over Time**

**Beni:**

It had only been three days since my asshole of a former coworker (Lacy called and said he got fired) injected whatever the hell was in that syringe into my system. Unfortunately I have yet to properly look at my blood. It wasn't that I didn't have the right equipment or didn't know how, or was to lazy. My microscope was sitting on top of the kitchen table with slides of my blood samples under the lenses, but I was physically unable to stop coughing long enough to actually take a good look.

The sneezing had started yesterday. I had been sneezing every ten seconds for about and hour, and apparently that was enough to make Bucky confine me to my room with none of my notes (They were all on paper, I was paranoid and didn't put them in my laptop), so I sat here with my laptop, some water, and a ridiculous amount of movies and books so I could keep myself entertained. And since I kept getting either too hot or too cold, I wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers.

Over the coughing, sneezing, and sore throat because of said coughing, I felt physically worn out. I was not my usual happy self that I tried to be. I'm a mix of an optimist and a realist, so I always try to find at least something good in real life. But being sick, the only perk was unlimited Netflix and food in bed. And no working. After what happened, I didn't really feel like going back there at the moment. It would just remind me of Levi and his crazed smile that sent shivers down anyone's spine if they looked long enough.

I groaned as I sneezed yet again, knocking the laptop out of my lap and onto the floor. I caught it about a split second before it landed on the ground, which was surprising. My reflexes had never been that fast. But I didn't have much time to think about it because Bucky decided to walk in.

He stopped in the doorway, looking at me with a confused expression. I was not surprised, considering I was halfway off the bed with my laptop two inches off the ground. I sneezed again, almost dropping the damned thing again, before I finally managed to sit back up without his help. And even if he did want to, he couldn't. Bucky had a tray that had a bowl of steaming, chicken noodle soup with a towel thrown over his shoulder. Although I felt sick to my stomach, the starvation overpowered it, so I gratefully took the soup with a thanks.

"How do you feel?" he asked, taking my discarded laptop, closing it, and putting it on my nightstand.

"Like I got hit by a car driven by that green blob off of that mucus commercial we always make fun off," I replied. I was annoyed t how nasally my voice sounded, because with it being stuffed like this, I either sounded two octaves lower or two octaves higher that my usual voice. I had to turn into a mouth breather, and that made eating kind of weird because I was inhaling it instead of taking it slow. I almost choked on my first spoon full because I was inhaling and almost got some of the liquid part in the wrong pipe. That sent me into a coughing fit, but thankfully I didn't spill anything. I did not want another fiasco like the laptop a few minutes prior.

Bucky just chuckled and ruffled my slightly messy hair and sat down in a chair beside my bed. He had been nice enough to call work and told them I was to sick to come, and apparently to sick to call in work. Lacy kept texting me, and I kept telling her I was fine, but I could see why she was worried. Hell, I was starting to get emotionally exhausted from worrying.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, leaning forward and checking my forehead with his real hand. He frowned slightly and squeezed a thermometer under my arm.

"My notes?" I tried. He shook his head.

"No. You're sick."

"So. That hasn't stopped me before."

"You're right. That's why I'm here."

"Uuuuuggghh."

If I didn't have the soup I would have flopped down on my pillow, but I was only half way done, and I knew Bucky was here to make sure I ate all of it. So that's exactly what I was going to do. But his soup was really good-better than anything I had ever tasted.

"Good Lord, Chewbacca, this tastes like it was made by Jesus," I said. He chuckled slightly and took the thermometer back. Then he frowned.

"You have a temp of 108."

"In...Celsius?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I groaned.

"You need a doctor."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've had enough of doctors and what if they find out about the shit going through my blood, huh? I don't wanna be a lab rat. Well in this case lizard, but you the point."

Before he could counter, my cell rang. I groaned again at the sound. It seemed louder than normal, even though it was turned up only half way. He raised an eyebrow as I looked at the caller ID.

It was Sam.

"Hello?" I said with a sigh.

_"Beni? God, you sound awful."_

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

_"Well I heard you were sick, so I was calling to ask if you needed me to come over and help you out a bit."_

"Thanks, but that job is taken by my friend Rupunzel. I really appreciate it, though."

_"No problem. It was actually Steve who made me call. I personally don't wanna go over there and get what you have."_

"Totally feeling the love right now. Well tell Steve I said thanks."

_"What about me? I'm the one who called."_

"Go screw yourself."

_"Love must really hurt."_

"Goodbye, Sam. I might text you tomorrow."

I hung up before Sam could say bye, and Bucky took my now finished soup away. I thanked him again and stretched, feeling a familiar, not so nice feeling.

"Oh, geez," I said. I somehow made it to the bathroom (With Bucky's help of course) before throwing up what I just ate. It tasted amazing going in, but it did not taste fine going out. Bucky stood there holding my hair back and patting my back as I kneeled over the toilet for the next five to ten minutes. When I was done Bucky handed me a glass of water for me to rinse the puke out of my mouth. Then he carried me to my bed and pulled the covers over me before I could protest.

I was really glad he cared. If he didn't then he wouldn't have held my hair back, and you can always tell if you have a good friend when they do that.

"Hey, Bucky?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning around slightly.

"Thanks for...For everything you've done the past few days. I really appriciate it."

"No problem, Beni," He said, giving me a warm smile. "Just get some rest."

I nodded and yawned while he shut off the light and closed my door.

It wasn't long before I fell into a PTSD-induced sleep, but it was better than nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15-Scales and Fangs**

**Third Person:**

Beni groaned as she woke up with the mother of all headaches. It had been about two days since she had thrown up, and she gradually started to feel better. She wasn't coughing as much, and the sneezing was completely gone, so now it was headaches so bad she had a tough time seeing straight.

She yawned and grabbed her crutches, feeling too cold for her own comfort. But she could screw around with the thermostat after she went to the bathroom. When she got there she looked into the mirror tiredly. It took her a second to process that she looked not human, and when it clicked, she let out a panicked scream.

Nearly a second later Beni heard footsteps stomping down the stairs and a string of curses followed by a giant thump. And then there were more footsteps and Bucky slammed into her room, knife in one hand and gun in the other. But before Beni could slam her bathroom door shut he walked over stealthily and dropped his weapons.

"What the hell..." he said, raising is weapons back up.

"It's me, Beni! And if you want me to prove it I can."

"Shoot before I do."

"The way we met was my friend hitting you with his car when he was bringing me here from the airport and your favorite Disney movie is _Toy Story _and-"

"-Stop! It's really you."

"You really believe that? Thank God, I was totally just guessing on the favorite Disney movie part."

"Yes. Your leg is still missing, and yes, that is my favorite Disney movie."

I sighed with relief as I looked in the mirror again. My eyes had turned red, and my skin was scaly and green. My hair had been replaced with a sort of lizard Mohawk that went passed my neck and half way down my back, slowly leading into the strong, spiked tail I had. I looked at my hands to see long, black claws, and I opened my mouth to see some pretty sharp fangs.

"Must have been the serum. Instead of giving me the ability to grow a limb it gave me every other fucking thing any other reptile has. Fucking deranged dumbass," Beni said, touching her face. "At least I feel fine. I think the sickness was just my body's natural way of adjusting to the new stuff."

"So you're part lizard now?" Bucky asked, following Beni out of her room.

"Part reptile, yes. It's not just lizards, I also have a poison gland from some snake DNA and how the fuck do I know that?"

"You're asking me?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Princess."

She stopped for a moment an readjusted the thermostat before heading off to the kitchen where her microscope still was. She sat down and took a sample of her new blood with one of the clean needles. That made Bucky uncomfortable as he started seeing images of him in the chair, injecting stuff into his system. He shivered and looked back at Beni, who was carefully putting a few drops of her blood on a slide and under the microscope.

"Huh," she said, taking off the new slide and putting an old one with her normal blood on it in the microscope.

"What's 'huh' for?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his arms nervously.

"This blood," she gestured to what was her normal blood, "Is normal blood, red blood cells and all. But this," she held up the slide with her new blood, "Is mostly normal. I mean, the cells seem to be doing the right thing, multiplying and what not, but some of them are green. Most of them are red, which is why it's red in the syringe instead of green. That must be why I'm not an actual out of control lizard right now. It looks to be staying that way. Other than the lizard part my blood is functioning completely normal-like, which is also why I don't have a new leg," Beni explained, leaning back in her chair. She sniffed the air and crinkled her nose.

"What?" Bucky asked, taking a seat next to her. Beni shrugged.

"Nothing, just something burning and the fact that you fell down the stairs trying to get to me," she said, a small smile coming across her face. "But seriously, are you cooking something because the smell is awful."

Bucky shook his head and looked over to the neighbor's house.

"I heard them trying to cook earlier, so that might be it."

"Heightened senses. Must be another side affect. All the noise and smells is so annoying...Gah!" Beni threw her arms up in frustration and sighed with an exasperated tone.

"Well, hey, at least you're taking this well."

"And the only reason I am is because you ran into my room with a knife and your SIG. Otherwise I would probably be saying 'pinch me it's a bad dream.'"

"You're welcome."

"I never said thanks."

"It was implied."

Beni grinned, showing off her pearly whites and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it was. But still...You fell down the stairs."

"Oh, shut up," Bucky shoved Beni, who was laughing hysterically now. She shoved him back, but pushed a little to hard apparently, and Bucky ended up falling out of his seat. He groaned slightly, and Beni instantly felt guilty as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...I must have enhanced strength, too."

Bucky waved her off and stood up, a smirk on his face.

"It's fine, I've had way worse." Biggest understatement ever. "Just don't go taking off any doors, okay?"

She smiled, relieved, and nodded.

Bucky smiled back and left the room. He was nervous around all of those needles, and he was worried about Beni. What id he couldn't go back to her other form? What if someone found out and used her as a lab rat like they used him? What if HYDRA tracked him down and caught both of them? So many scenarios were running through his head, and none of them were any good. But he didn't feel sorry for her. Not only had that part of him died a long time ago, but he knew she wouldn't want the pity. Especially if this could be a good thing.

All she had to do was learn to control it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16-Control and Memories**

**Third Person;**

It had been two days since Beni woke up with scales and fangs and other pointy things attached to her body that no normal person should have, and she still hasn't found a way to reverse it. Or at the very least get back to looking human. She knows she said normal was boring but this was ridiculous.

Beni had mostly been preoccupied by learning to control her knew powers. The main ones were hearing, smelling, an not taking the bathroom door off its hinges, which she almost did on the day she woke up with a tail. She had also been busy with her blood. Nothing she tried on it seemed to reverse the process. She even had Lacy e-mail her Levi's old notes and the formula he used, which took hours deciphering. Half the stuff that was in there was either illegal or couldn't be found anywhere in the state. Or both. Which was worse.

But what threw Bucky off was not her powers or appearance. It was her sleep schedule. She didn't sleep at all the first night, and he had found her looking under the damned microscope again. Then she fell asleep for a few hours around noon, woke up, readjusted the thermostat for the billionth time that day, and went back to working. If she worked anymore than Bucky was sure she was going to work herself into the ground. That was not something either of them needed. But she still seemed to be going strong, so he hadn't said anything about it just yet. He kind if wanted to see how long she could last, which, considering she had been a Marine for ten years, was quite a while.

Bucky had also been learning control. He learned to control his patience a bit more, and he stopped visibly shivering whenever he saw any kind of needle. Of course, he had avoided the kitchen as much as he could so he didn't have to look at them in the first place. Beni had barely left the kitchen. She had made her own little fort of papers, equipment, and her laptop.

More of Bucky's memories had popped up as well. Most of them weren't so nice, but the ones that were always made him smile. And he would take all the smiles he could get. Especially since most of them were pretty fucking thin. He remembered going to an expo thing with a smaller version of the man he fought on the Helicarrier. There was a man whom he vaguely remembered killing, and he was standing in front of a flying car. There was one where he was a kid, and he was meeting the blonde. There was one where the blonde was having an asthma attack and flipped his shit. There was one where he was tackled by two girls-Rikki and Rebecca. How he knew the names, he didn't know, but he assumed they were relatives. Sisters, maybe. He liked the idea of having sisters. Or at least at one time. He was sure they were dead now, but he hadn't exactly had time to look them up, so that was a little bit of a maybe.

"Hey, Bucky! Come in here a sec!" Beni called from the kitchen. Bucky internally groaned but got up anyway.

"What's up?" He asked, sticking his head in. Thankfully she didn't have any kind of equipment out. It was all put up in special container so nothing broke, and was sitting in the chair next to hers. Her notes that had been covering almost every inch of the table were put into neat piles. She was looking happier than she had for the past couple of days, which made Bucky internally cheer, but he didn't show it on the outside.

"So," she started, "The effects aren't reversible. I can never be 100% human ever again. But-"

"-I can't tell if that's good news or bad news-"

"-I might be able to go between forms," She continued as if Bucky had never said anything. "Like, going between lizard and human on will."

"So like a shape shifter. How?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe if I just think hard enough...? I feel like I'm in a bad movie plot. Anyways, I've been studying this for non-stop and some of the green blood cells turned red after a while. Then the same cells went back to green. So all I have to do is control it. Right? That seems logical. Right?"

"More or less, yeah."

Beni sighed and leaned forward, rubbing her face with her hands, not even realizing what was happening. But Bucky was. He watched as she slowly went back to about as normal as Beni was before. Her leathery Mohawk turned back into actual hair, her claws went back to normal nails. The scales and tail disappeared, and when she looked at him again, her eyes were their normal green color, and they were as vibrant as ever. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Beni," Bucky said when she started mumbling under her breath about how to turn back to normal. She was to far gone, until he shoved her. She nearly fell out of her chair, but she caught herself quickly.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Bucky sighed and turned slightly so she could see her reflection in his metal arm. She gasped and grabbed at her face.

"So it is all about will and focus and junk," She said, her old grin coming back to her. "The more you know."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So...What do we do now?" She asked, relaxing in her chair. Bucky only shrugged, not really caring what they did at this point. He was just glad Beni was okay.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm...Wanna go play _Mario Kart?"_

"Fuck yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17-A Fun Night**

**Beni:**

I sighed as I opened the front door. Work had been fun, and everyone greeted me with cake and open arms. They asked what happened, and I said the worst of it was just getting really sick. And it had been the worst of it. But now I was running at full throttle, and nothing could stop me now. And nothing and nobody could put be in a bad mood. I had a grin on the entire day, and now my cheeks were sore. It wasn't that I wanted to keep smiling. My face just kind of got stuck like this.

But then a thing happened.

"Beni!"

I grew slightly worried, but then stopped as I saw Bucky practically running down the stairs in nothing but a...A towel. I felt my face heat up and quickly looked away.

"Either you're really excited to see me or something happened and kept you from putting clothes on."

"Kinda both," he answered honestly.

"Tighten the towel and I'll turn around so you can tell me what."

Less than a second later I got the okay and turned around. He was gripping his towel like a life line with his real hand, and his other was in his hair. His face was kind of red and he was almost to embarrassed to look me in the eye. But I wasn't even looking at his face. I was looking at everything else. His muscles were so chiseled and defined, and I kinda wish he would take a shower and come down shirtless more often than not.

"I'm stuck," he said, kicking me out of my very _colorful _thoughts. I blinked once. Twice. Three times before opening my mouth, only to close it a second later. And when I was finally able to say something, it wasn't anything intelligent.

"...Wha?"

"My hand. I was washing my hair and it got stuck and I can't get it out. Beni, you gotta help me, please."

Oh my God he was practically begging. Before I could say anything like 'Oh I can help you, alright,' or something on the lines of that, I pushed him into a chair and got to work.

It wasn't difficult to see what the problem was. Many strands of hair were tangled into the plates of his hand, going in between them and into the hand and wrist itself. I sighed and let my hands go to work. Half the time I wasn't even paying attention to what my hands were doing. They just did the whole untangling things without the help of my brain, and I was totally cool with it. I got him fixed up in under ten minutes, and I legitimately didn't know whether that should be a win or a loss because his whole body is eye candy. Even the surgical scars around his metal arm, which was now free from his hair.

"Alright, I'm done. After you get dressed come down with a brush. I'll make the popcorn. Don't use a hair dryer."

While he was doing that I made about five bowls worth of popcorn and grabbed an old dish rag and a pair of scissors. By the time Bucky was coming down, I was already putting in _Ender's Game. _

He had thrown on some sweat pants and a tank top, which would be off in a few minutes. I nodded for him to it in front of me on the floor while I sat on the couch, and a bowl of some buttery goodness I out in his lap once he sat down cross legged.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I took his tank top off and put the slightly damp dish rag on around his neck.

"Cutting your hair. Not to much, of course, but it's past your shoulders now. Hand me your brush."

He did so and I got to work once again, but this time I got to eat popcorn and watch a good movie, so it was all good.

**Third Person:**

Bucky snickered to himself as he tossed another piece of popcorn in Beni's hair. She was completely oblivious to it. After she had finished grooming Bucky she had changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Why they both thought tank tops were more comfortable than anything else, he would never understand.

They were both sitting on the floor in a blanket and couch cushion fort (with some old coloring books of course) watching every science fiction, Disney and fantasy movie Beni owned. That included but was never limited to all eight _Harry Potter's, Star Trek, Star Wars, Ender's Game, Toy Story, Game of Thrones, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, _and _Quest for Camelot. _Of course Beni sang to all of the Disney songs, and Bucky tried to sing to the ones he sort of knew (Beni said he either sang or got shot in the foot). All of that plus consuming their weight in junk food and soda. All in all it was a really fun night, and Bucky was super thankful that Beni didn't have to work the next day.

Wait... It would be today since it is now almost three in the morning. But if they fell asleep they both knew they were going to have one hell of a headache.

But he didn't care, and he knew Beni didn't either. He enjoyed being in her company and he hoped that she felt the same way. Especially since she was the only person he felt comfortable enough to sit around with his shirt off, or in nothing but a towel so she could untangle his hand from his hair. He knew for a fact that she would be holding that one over his head for a very long time. At least until he died, and considering what he did and is currently putting on hold, won't be very long. But he was willing to make it worth his while.

He glanced over at Beni, leaning over and grabbing some more popcorn, and subconsciously moving a little closer.

He then proceeded to throw more popcorn in her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18-Spooky Scary Skeletons**

**Third Person:**

"Buckybuckybuckybuckybuckybuckybucky guess what day it is!" Beni said, hobbling into the room excitedly and bouncing up and down the best he could without falling over. He raised and eyebrow as he took a sip of coffee, putting down the newspaper he had been skimming through. It had been Steve who always read the damned things all the way through, and how he knew that, he had no freaking clue.

It had been a week since their 'Fun Night,' and Beni and Bucky had been hanging out a lot more ever since. They went for ice cream, the mall, movie theaters, and a whole crap load of other stuff that they found either fun or calming. They've also been catching up on movies from the fifties and up. A part of Bucky was fascinated by the fact that they were in color, but that part always disappeared quickly because then he remembered that he was in the twenty-first century, not the forties. It felt weird having to remind himself of that every now and then.

But Bucky was also growing super nervous. Should he tell Beni that he's really from the forties that is now an ex-assassin? What would her reaction be? Would she be mad and kick him out? Or would she be furious and try to kill him? Would she be chill? Understanding? And if he did, what if she called anyone that was S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA related. Anyone who wants his head on a silver platter would come for him, and he couldn't risk that. If they did ever come, he and Beni both would be in some serious trouble.

"Uh... October 31st?" he answered.

"And what's on October 31st?" she urged him on.

"Uhh..."

"Please tell me you know what Halloween is," she sighed. Her bouncing had stopped long enough for Bucky to shrug. "Well, it's fixable. I need you to help me put up decorations."

"What kind?"

"Spooky stuff. Halloween is a scary holiday and stuff. Kids come and knock on the door for free candy and we get to carve pumpkins and put up super creepy decorations while we either play scary sounds or my favorite Halloween song."

"What's you favorite Halloween song?"

_"Spooky Scary Skeletons, _of course."

Bucky sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Of course it is," he stood up. "Where are the decorations?"

"In the garage. While you do that, I'm gonna go candy shopping. I have to get enough for us and them. See you later, Chewwy!"

And with that she was out the door and on her way to Walt-Mart or some party store, leaving Bucky to do the decorations by himself.

He sighed and went down to the garage and got the boxes labeled 'Halloween' in Beni's twisty hand writing and brought them up to the living room. When he opened one of them a whole crap load of orange and black spilled out of the box. That would explain the duct tape on the other four.

This box was full of fuzzy steamer thingies and fake human bones, and Bucky suddenly wondered if killing a HYDRA agent and putting him up for decoration on a night like this was socially acceptable.

* * *

><p>Beni was excited and stayed excited on her way to and into the store. But she was also a bit worried on what Bucky's childhood was like. And it made sense considering he didn't know what Halloween was. But she was determined to fix that tonight. She was buying double than what was needed, and some tiny head bands. On with bumblebee antennas and one with wolf ears, along with some Halloween movies she would make him watch with her. She also got a pumpkin carving kit for Bucky.<p>

Thankfully she was able to get a good spot in line, in front of a very silent man and behind a little girl and her dad. The little girl was staring at her in awe, and Beni gave her a warm smile.

"Were you in the army?" she asked. Her dad turned around, looked at his little girl, then at Beni, and quickly apologized. Beni waved him off, still smiling.

"Yeah, I was. What about you?"

"I'm a general!" she said excitedly.

"She has these little plastic army men at home," the dad said sheepishly.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of such a strong general like yourself," Beni played along, snapping at attention. The girl did the same, puffing out her chest a little bit, and Beni quickly switched the girl's salute from a left handed to a right handed with a laugh. The father was chuckling a little bit as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your rank?" he asked.

"I was a captain for almost ten years, but then got promoted to colonel after losing a leg and bring a crap ton of our injured people back to base."

The dad whistled while the girl jumped around excitedly, and the line moved forward and checked out.

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween ?" Beni asked as they got their bags together. She put her back pack on the counter and emptied it out so the clerk could scan her items.

"I'm gonna be Thor!" the little girl replied, taking out a plastic hammer and swinging it around like a baseball bat. Beni laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I bet you can beat him with one hand tied behind your back. I hear he's a sucker for kids as adorable as you."

The girl jumped around excitedly and waved to Beni, who waved back. Then she turned to the cashier, paid, thanked her, and left with her bag full of candy and a giant smile on her face.

* * *

><p>When Beni opened the front door she honestly didn't know what to expect. But the front lawn poked really badass.<p>

But the inside was... Still in progress.

There were decorations spread out on the floor and tangled around everything in one big mess. The fake spiders and web was in random places (she found some in the microwave) and there was a pumpkin something in the oven. The pumpkins she picked out for carving were on the table, untouched. Long story short, it was utter chaos.

"Rupunzel, let down your hair!" she called, setting her bag on the table.

"You walked right past me," he replied, stepping out of the living room and into the kitchen, covered head to toes in the decorations that had been on the floor.

She didn't know if that was sad or to be expected. But she just smiled and sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Come here, let me help," she made the 'come here' move with her hands and be hesitantly obliged. Once Bucky's face was uncovered, she stuck the antennas on him, and gave Beni a quizzical look at her wolf headband, but said nothing as she was getting him untangled. When she was done he stood up a little straighter and touched the striped balls connected to his head.

"Why couldn't I get the wolf ones?" he asked.

"Because I look bad in stripes," Beni relied smoothly, taking out a howl for the candy.

"But-"

"-No buts. Now go put this next to the door."

Bucky huffed, putting on his mean face as he took the bowl, which just made Beni laugh as she grabbed a knife from the kit and started cutting off the top of one of the pumpkins.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after the pumpkin carving and the trick or theaters (though they still stayed up in case there were any teens or something), Beni settled down on the couch next to Bucky, yawning as she did so. They were watching a Halloween themed <em>Scooby-Door <em>movie, and it was almost midnight, but not quite. Before Beni could get any more settled, Bucky got up, shut the screen door, and shut off the porch light (which was the universal sign saying 'hey, come get candy!') Then he sat back down in the same exact position he had been in, and let Beni rest her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. He could tell by her steady breathing and slight snoring. But he was able to clarify it completely when she shifted and her head fell in his lap.

Bucky rolled his eyes and got comfy. If he got up he would wake Beni, an she when she first wakes up her moods are always different.

He soon fell asleep as well, in the comfort Beni gave him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19-Feelings and Stuff**

**Third Person:**

Bucky gasped as he woke up from another nightmare, biting down his scream so he didn't wake Beni up. That was the fourth night in a row, but he wasn't going to tell Beni that. That was instantly sealing his fate. He did not need an upset, angry Beni on his case. That would be worse than getting bad sleep.

So, like every other night that week, he stealthily made his way downstairs, using his Winter Soldier skills to help him get down the stairs and on the couch with no sound at all. And it worked, just like all the other nights he snuck downstairs, but this time was different.

Apparently Beni hadn't been getting great sleep, either. He knew she tried to hide her nightmares from him for the same reason he hid his from her. But this was ridiculous.

Beni was laying on the couch face down in piles and piles of paper, her sketch book on the ground next to her and her laptop in front of her face. She was drooling slightly as she slept, meaning she was dead to the world at the moment. He knew that she knew that he was a light sleeper most of the time, so she stopped being a light sleeper herself and became like this. He had those two sleep modes as well, but he hardly ever went dead to the world unless he knew Beni was refusing to sleep for another night.

Bucky cocked his head to the side and walked over. He knelt down next to her face. Her hair was tousled and she was drooling slightly. One hand was on her keyboard and the there was dangling off of the couch with a pencil in it. It hovered over her sketch book that was buried under other papers. He carefully took them out from under her hand without waking her up and looked at them.

They were all formulas. Most of them were crossed out or had a question mark inside of a parenthesis under or next to it. He didn't understand any of it. He had to admit that Beni was really smart. A certified genius in his opinion. He put the papers down on the coffee table and looked at her sketch book, flipping to the first page.

Thee was a drawing of a dog with his tongue sticking out, and it looked so real with the fur texture and shading she had put. He flipped the page to find a picture of a man he didn't know, but it looked good anyways. There were pictures of birds, lizards, snakes, and...

And him.

Those ones were the most detailed out of the rest. What should have bee complex lines for his jaw seemed simple. The only thing that made said lines complex was the shading. He had a tank top on in the picture, and his hair was in a ponytail. Everything had emotion-even his eyes. They seemed sad but hopeful, and he had the ghost of a smile on his lips. He flipped to the next one, and it was him from Beni's point of view. He was outside, and had a leather coat on. He was looking at her and smiling slightly, and the sun behind his head outlined all of his features despite the fact that they were kind of silhouetted. The next was a picture of just his arm and part of his shoulder, and with all of the detail, it looked like actual metal. The one after that one was a flower, just as detailed as the others, making its simplicity complex. It reminded him of other drawings he had seen, but he couldn't remember who had drawn them. He put that on the coffee table with the notes.

Then he picked up Beni's other hand and removed the laptop, shut it down after saving whatever she was working on, and closed it, setting it with the other stuff. Her other papers were either on top of her or crushed under her chest, and if he tried getting _those _papers then he would need a metal hand to go with his metal arm. But he got the ones that were on top of her just fine. Once he was done with that, he somehow managed to get Beni turned to her side, and he carefully picked her up. She sucked in a breathe and groaned slightly, mumbling into his am. He smirked and leaned down slightly.

"What was that?" he asked in an almost teasing tone. She mumbled it again, and he almost laughed as he carried her to her room.

"No, I won't do anything like that."

"It was a joke," she slurred. "Get a sense of humor."

"I will when you learn to sleep in a real bed."

"Like you're one to talk," She yawned and nuzzled into his arm again.

"Touché."

"I know."

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened her door with his foot before quietly walking in and putting her on the bed. She yawned and rolled over, and he pulled her blankets up to her chin as she curled into a ball. As she fell asleep again, Bucky couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth in his chest. Like he enjoyed taking care of people like this. Like it was habit, and he was just doing what came naturally, but with a different person who didn't have asthma or some new sickness every week. It was just a strong, independent woman with one leg who relied on him despite the fact that she could take care of herself for the most part. Bucky would proudly and gladly take on that responsibility.

He stayed there for a few more minutes before finally going back into the living room and organizing Beni's notes just the way she liked it. He learned a long time ago that she had a bad case of OCD, and tried to help her how he could so she didn't bother as much. Once that was done he leaned back on the couch and grabbed the remote.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20-Discussions and Such**

**Third Person:**

Steve raised an eyebrow when there was a knock on his door. He hadn't been expecting any visitors. Not from Sam, not from Beni, not from Natasha. But nonetheless he opened his front door, guard up.

But it dropped in less than half a second when he saw who it was.

"Stevie!"

Steve sighed, but he had expected a nickname sooner or later from the great, extremely egotistical Tony Stark. Tony waltzed right in, pushing Steve out of the way after giving him a tiny box.

"What's this?" he asked. "Better yet, how did you find out where I live?"

"Uh, open it and you'll find out and satellites. Duh," Stark replied smoothly. Instead of opening the small box for fear of it blowing up in his face, he set it down on his coffee table and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he went to the kitchen to grab the coffee mug he had left behind. Tony followed him, the big cheesy grin on his face never wavering.

"To talk. We never do that, and I heard from a certain itsy-bitsy spider that you have a new boy toy. So what's his name?"

"Boy toy? You mean Sam?"

"Ooh, he sounds interesting already."

"He's not whatever a boy toy is. We're just good friends."

"Uh-huh," Stark said with the tone of voice that told Steve he didn't believe him. "Tell me more."

"Uh...He was in the army. He can fly with these metal bird wings. He's currently helping me with something classified-"

"-Oh! I know a person other than you who was in the army. I hired her myself not to long ago. She's got amazing style. Her name is Beni Arlet, and she was a colonel in the Marines. Now what is this about classified mission that-"

"-You know Beni?"

"Are we talking about the same Beni?"

"I think so. Blonde hair with-"

"-Green and blue stripes, and only has one leg."

"Small world," Steve chuckled, internally feeling sorry for Beni for having a boss as extravagant as Tony.

"No kididng," Tony said, propping his elbows on the counter and putting his chin in his hands. "So tell me more about this classified thing you mentioned."

"What? It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"If it was just nothing you would tell me," Stark batted his eyelashes and grinned, going back into the living room. Steve sighed, and Stark came back in a second later with the file Natasha had given him. His grip on his mug tightened to the point where he thought it would break. He didn't want Stark to know about Bucky. Not yet, anyways. He had figured that once he found Bucky he could take him to Avengers Tower so he could get better. Maybe being surrounded by obnoxious people like Stark without being allowed to kill any could help Bucky. Though Stark, as far as Steve knew, was the only obnoxious person so far.

He watched as Tony's face went from 'excited little kid on Christmas' to 'my dog just got kicked in the face.' Stark finished reading and gently set the file down.

"That's rough, buddy," he said. Steve almost didn't recognize Tony's voice. It was sincere and kind instead of loud and sarcastic like he had gotten used to. Steve looked away, his grip on his mug loosening slightly.

"Yeah. A little bit."

Tony saw the sadness and guilt in Steve's eyes, and felt guilty for bringing it up. He pushed the file away. Out of sight, out of mind. He put a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him a soft look.

"Well, if you ever need any help you know who you can call," he said.

"The Ghostbusters?" Steve said, turning to Tony with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Tony's eyes widened slightly, but then relaxed his face into something similar to Steve's.

"So the stiff, stick-in-the-mud Captain America has a sense of humor? Wait till Brucie hears about this. But anyway, let's get down to business. I'm working on prototype prosthetics. Seeing Beni gave me the idea, and I was thinking about making her one. And since you know her I actually have a decent reason."

"You mean other than the goodness of your heart and soul?" Steve said with a fake surprised tone.

"Yes."

"Alright. I don't have her number, but Sam knows where she lives. I can ask him."

"How does Sam know her?"

"They did two tours together, and then Sam's partner, Riley, was shot down. She stayed for a third while Sam came here. He works down at the VA now," Steve explained as he dialed Sam's number and brought the phone up to his ear.

_Since when does he know how to work a cell phone? _Tony thought._ Better yet, how the hell does he know who the Ghostbusters are?_

_"Hey, Steve, what's up," _Sam said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Sam. I have a friend here who wants to give Beni one hell of a gift. I don't have her number, and you know where she lives. So can I have her address?"

_"What kind of friend and what kind of present?" _Sam asked, getting slightly defensive.

"Tony Stark and a new leg."

Sam was silent for a couple of minutes in either awe or shock, he wasn't sure, but he ended up getting Beni's address and number from Sam, and then they scheduled a time for next week on when they should have lunch. Tony raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on it.

"So?" he asked, an expectant tone in his voice and on his face.

"She lives maybe twenty minutes by foot, less than ten if we take my Harley. Did you bring a car?"

"I walked here from the hotel I'm staying at," Tony said shaking his head.

"Then, uh, I'm sure I have an extra helmet and some sunglasses somewhere. Meet me outside in five minutes."

"Wait, we're actually taking your motorcycle?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we just walk?"

"Because you've never been on a motorcycle and I haven't been on it all day. And it got a new paint job last week."

"What color?"

"Dark blue with a black trim."

"Good enough. Let's go."

"You're driving."

"What?!"

"It's a joke."

"Thank God. You're driving. Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes: **Oh my Odin, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys are liking the story. It makes my insides burst from all the rainbows. And, to answer your question, you'll just have to read and find out. I've been laughing about when it happens since before I even started writing the story. Hope you enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 21-One Hell of a Gift**

**Beni:**

I sighed as my phone rang. I knew who it was before I even looked at the caller ID. Bucky had insisted on going grocery shopping without me, and we have so far been communicating through texting. But now I guess he just sort of got tired doing it that way. I was still wondering how he was having trouble when I gave him a list of things he needed to get.

"Firt of all," I said when I picked up the phone, "Next time you go grocery shopping I'm coming with. It should not be this hard picking out hot dogs."

_"Uh...Beni?"_

That was not Bucky. It wasn't even close. In fact, it was a person I hadn't even given my number to, but I recognized the voice. Over the line I heard an engine rev up.

"Steve? How in the hell did you get my number?"

_"Sam gave it to me. Along wit your address. I'm about to drive over with a friend to give you some great news."_

"And you couldn't do it over the phone?"

_"He really wants to see your face-Tony just get on! All you have to do is swing your leg over and sit! Sorry about that. Uh, we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."_

And with that, Steve hung up. I looked down at my cell phone and groaned again when it rang two seconds later. I answered the call.

"Look, blondie-"

_"Beni? It's just me, Bucky. I was wondering what kind of hot dogs you wanted. Do you want the Oscar Myer or-"_

"I stopped caring. Get whatever tastes good. And please grab some bratwurst, too."

_"Okay. Hey, are you okay? You called me blondie."_

"I thought you were a different friend who called right before you did. But thanks for asking. See you in a bit."

I hung up, knowing that 'a bit' really meant two hours. That was really to bad. I kind of want him to meet Steve. I think they would be good friends, more or less.

I sighed and took out my phone battery, not wanting to talk to anyone over the phone about what kind of orange juice should get bought or Steve, who sounded like he was on a motorcycle, who was driving here at this moment. Just as I was placing my phone and its battery on the coffee table, my door bell rang. I groaned and grabbed my crutches.

"Steve," I greeted with a smile, moving out of the way to let them in. "And this must be...Tony? You know Steve? Small world."

"Tell me about it," he said, sitting down on her spot on the couch.

"Sorry for dropping in unannounced like this, Beni," Steve said. "But Tony wanted to share some great news," Steve said, taking off the gloves he was wearing. I glanced at his Harley with a bit of lust, sad that I couldn't ride my own for obvious reasons.

"Not just great news," Tony said, bouncing up and down, "It's awesome! It's fabulous! It's-"

"-About to get said before I kick you both out," I said, sitting back down. I reassembled my phone and turned it on in case Bucky called or texted again. I grabbed my coffee and took a drink.

"How would you feel if I told you that I want you to be the first candidate for the new prosthetics I'm building," Tony said smugly. I choked on my coffee, and Steve had to take the mug away so I didn't spill anything over myself or either of them. He patted my back sympathetically while Tony leaned back, still wearing that smug smirk.

"What?" I coughed, looking at Tony. "No, I-I want to, but I don't have enough money for something like that. I-"

"-I already have a design specifically made for you, no charge."

My mouth was hanging open as I stared at Stark. He was my boss, and other than the interview (Which wasn't really a good interview, but I'm not complaining) we hadn't had an actual conversation. And now here he is, giving me the opportunity to walk again, to _run. _I was so surprised and so happy I could cry, but I kept my face neutral.

To bad my voice wasn't the same.

"R-really?" My voice had decided to rise two octaves. "This-this isn't some joke? Because if it is I will straight up shoot both of you in the foot, boss and legend or not."

"For once Stark isn't kidding around," Steve said, completely serious, which was weird with the grin he was wearing.

"My heart just burst because of all the rainbows, yes! Oh my God, yes! I can't thank you enough!"

My face split into a grin, which made Tony grin, and Steve grin wider. I was so happy I wish I could hop around in excitement. I never thought I would be able to walk again, and now I'm getting the greatest thing ever. Stark stood up and smoothed down his suit.

"Well, I'm not riding on the back of a motorcycle. I called Happy before we left. Beni, I'll see you after the procedure, which shouldn't be to long from now. Keep being awesome for me, okay? Oh, and Levi is in a life long prison. Have fun!"

With that, Stark strolled out, leaving me with Steve.

"I love your Harley by the way," I said as Stark was driven away. Steve smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. And don't ask how I know him. It's to long and painful of a story."

"Noted."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go tell Sam what your reaction was, so I'm gonna get going. See you soon," Steve put his gloves back on.

"Okay. I'm gonna sit here and let everything sink in."

"Have fun with that," Steve said with a chuckle. I laughed slightly too, but then turned to Steve as he was half way out the door.

"Hey, Steve," he turned to me with an expectant look. I smiled at him, showing him just how grateful I really was. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Steve smiled and walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22-The Big Day**

**Third Person:**

It was only a few days after Tony and Steve had dropped the news about her getting her new leg, and Tony had already called her and told her that everything was set up with the best of the best putting the leg on. But none of that stopped Beni from being nervous. What if something went wrong? What if the leg didn't work amd became dead weight that they weren't able to tale off? Not only that but she had yet to tell Bucky.

Beni paled.

She still had to tell Bucky. She had been so excited and it was kinda normal when he had gotten home from the store because he didn't get everything on the list so they had to go back, and that was a good hour at most. She sighed, guessing now would be a better time than never.

"Hey, Bucky?" she said as she made it into the living room where Bucky was reading. He looked up and put his book down, not bothering with any type of bookmark.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Can you give me a ride?"

Beni had a car. It's what the old friend who brought the boxes from her storage unit used to get everything over to her house, and she usually kept it around for emergencies or something. This was more of an or something.

"Yeah, where to?"

"The hospital."

"What?" Bucky was on his feet now, and crossing the room. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm just... I'm getting a new leg."

"...I thought you couldn't regrow your limbs."

"My boss made a specifically made prosthetic for me, and everything is all set up. I have plenty of money to last. I've paid all of the recent bills so you don't need to worry about that. He came by the other day while you were at the grocery store and I forgot to tell you because we had to go back."

Bucky, much to her surprise, actually grinned. He honest to god grinned. She had never seen him smile like that before, and before she knew it, she was swept off of her foot and was spinning through the air, Bucky laughing as he caused all of this.

"I'm happy for you, if you can't tell," he said as he set her down, laughing as he did so. "I'll go get the keys and after everything is said and done I'll actually go into the hospital and visit, okay?"

He ran out of the room and came back a second aster with the keys.

Beni was laughing at how excited he seemed. He really looked happy, and he never looked happy. He looked like he was always faking it. The smile that wide suited him.

"Bucky, before you run outside in a fit of joy, go put some pants on."

Bucky had his hand on the door, and he was suddenly glad he hadn't opened it as he looked down at his Captain America boxers.

"Yeah, give me a sec."

* * *

><p>"So you nervous?" Bucky asked, glancing at Beni before turning his attention back to the road. She shrugged and looked out the window.<p>

"Yeah. I'm just bad at showing it. Like, my stomach is turning, I'm so nervous. But Stark is a certified genius who built the Iron Man armor and my new leg, so that's really helpful. He also told me that he has the best of he best who are putting the damned thing on."

"Well if you trust you're in good hands then I'm not gonna worry as much. Just... I'm sorry Beni but I can't walk inside with you."

"Not that I mind because that's your choice and I don't need anyone to hold my hand, but why?"

"I'm... It's hard to explain. I don't like hospitals because of some shit that happened a long time ago."

Beni noticed how his grip on the tearing wheel tightened, and he rolled his neck, as if to loosen the muscles that weren't there anymore. She understood why he didn't like hospitals, but she had lied. She kind of wanted someone to hold her hand inside. Because sometimes you just needed to hold somebody's hand just to prove you were alive, and another human being was there to testify that fact. Bucky was that person that kept her grounded because she could still barely believe that she was going to be able to walk again, and she was on her way right now.

Bucky knew how nervous Beni was even if she didn't show it. She kept telling him whenever she drew that the only part of the body that showed the most emotion were the eyes, and when he looked into her grass-colored eyes, all he saw was nervousness and fear. But he also saw hope, and a bit of happiness. So he was going to try and ease the nervousness as much as he could. But she was rubbing her thigh so much he thought she was gonna burn herself with friction. He took one hand off the steering wheel and used it to hold Beni's hand like the comforting friend he always tried to be. She smiled at him and sighed, mind of relieved.

"Thanks, Buck. I really appreciate how much You've helped out, and I know I don't say it often, but I wouldn't be able to do half the things I'm even able to do without you helping out.'

"And that goes both ways, so don't worry about it. You're like, my only friend, it's the least I could do."

They stayed silent the rest of the way there, Bucky driving and rubbing comforting circles with his thumb on the back of Beni's hand. It wasn't long before Beni had to actually get out of the car, but before she did, Bucky stopped her my gripping her hand a little tighter.

"We might," he started, "We might be scared, but that's what makes us stronger. You can make it. You always do."

Beni nodded, a nervous smile on her face. She leaned over and gave Bucky a hug, and he awkwardly returned it.

Then she got out and made her way inside the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes: **Just a heads up for anyone who hasn't already checked it out, I posted a one-shot yesterday. It is a Danny Phantom/X-Men: Evolution crossover, so if you're interested in that then knock yourself out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 23-All Said and Done**

**Beni:**

My vision was slightly blurry when I woke up. Where was I? I felt the crisp sheets on top of me that kind of sucked at keeping out the cold. I lifted my head and instantly felt kind of dizzy, but it left as quick as it came. Oh, that's right. I was in the hospital because of my new leg.

I looked down at my bottom half, and instead of seeing one leg and one half-leg, I saw two. Two very real legs.

In excitement I threw off my covers. I was wearing shorts (thank goodness-I hated hospital gowns) and a hospital shirt. But I wasn't interested at my clothing. I never was and never will be. I was more interested in my new leg.

It looked almost exactly like my real leg, with all the same measurements and everything. Every muscle of my left leg was copied down to my right leg. I put my hand on my new knee and wiggled my toes. I was relieved when it actually worked. But my favorite part about the new leg (other than walking) was no more phantom limb or phantom pain. That has always been the worst part of a missing limb, because you can still feel your lost limb and you tell it to respond but it never works because it's not there anymore.

I smiled and laid back down, pulling the covers up because it was cold as hell. Sometime lizard blood was a bitch.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock, and I tried sitting up. It was the doctor being followed by Tony, who had a grin on his face.

"Looking good," he said, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the gesture, and he walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Can I look?" he asked. I nodded and took the covers off of my right side, showing him the shiny gray metal.

"Can you move any part of it?" he asked, grazing his hand over the knee-my knee. I nodded and wiggle my toes again. He grinned.

"Bend your knee."

I did so, but much slower than my real leg would have been able to do. Which was normal. I wasn't expecting to be able to walk immediately after the procedure. It would take a lot of physical therapy to build up the muscle and get proper motor control. And despite how much I was loathing the physical therapy, it was so worth it.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked. I shrugged.

"I feel fine, my stump is just really hurting."

'How would you rate your pain?"

"Nine," I shrugged. The doctor's eyes widened at how casual I was being when my leg hurt like hell, but I didn't care. It wasn't like I just lost the damned thing. Now that had been an eleven. The doctor guffawed (You don't get to use that word very often, but this was one of those times where it was acceptable) and handed me some pills he got out.

"Pain killers?" I asked. He nodded and went to go get me a glass of water so I could take them, but by the time he got back they were gone. He handed me the glass of water anyway, and I downed that too.

"Well, motor functions are working well," Stark said, "So I'll leave you to heal in peace, though knowing Steve, that's not going to last long. That guy can be a really big buzzkill sometimes. Get well soon, Beni," He waved and walked out the door, and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You know him on a first name basis?" he asked. I nodded and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I work for him. In the herpetology department."

"Cool. Well, I'll come back later to check on you while more visitors come and go. Okay?"

I gave him a two finger salute and he smiled and left.

* * *

><p>I lifted my head from the book I brought as there was a heavy knock on the door. It couldn't be Steve, he was to much of a ballerina. Sam was just to polite to knock that heavily, and Tony already visited. No one at work knew I was getting a new leg (I purposely hadn't told them just so I could see the looks on their faces when I got back), so that left one person, who was already entering.<p>

"Hey, Beni," Bucky said nervously as he walked in. I smiled, a bit shocked that he showed up so quickly considering the conversation we had before I left, but I was really happy he did. He had his hands behind his back, and was using his movements to hide whatever was behind his back. I raised an eyebrow with a smile and set my book down.

"Hey, Rupunzel," I greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah, I know. My leg hurts but other than that I'm fine. I can actually move the new one, so that's good."

"That's good to hear. I mean, that it moves, not it hurting..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I chuckled. "So what's behind your back?"

"Impatient much?" He asked with a smirk as he brought out flowers and a get well card. The flowers themselves were beautiful, and full of vibrant color. They were a dark blue-my second favorite color-with white spots, and they were absolutely magnificent. He handed me the card and placed the vase of flowers on the shelf by the window. I was laughing as I read the card out loud.

_"This field is empty. It is the field of fucks I give. But see that, there? That is the only one I give, and it's for you."_

Bucky was smiling as I began to laugh harder because instead of signing his usual nickname, he signed it as _Chewbacca._

"You're so sweet," I said, still laughing a little bit. He smiled and coughed awkwardly before looking out the window.

"I can probably name three people off the top of my head that would say otherwise," he said, eyes distant. "But I'm glad I could make you smile. You know, when it's one of those rare times when you're not."

"Half the time I don't even mean to, I just get stuck like this."

"I highly doubt that. Is...Is it okay if I leave a little earlier than planned I'll bring some real food later, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I understand," my voice was light and loose, but a part of me inside was tight. But he was going to come back later, so it was okay. And I shouldn't be so selfish. Not after everything he's done for me, and he had this about hospitals, so I was going to let him have his bit of freedom and not think about myself for once.

"Thanks. What are you in the mood for?" he asked. I shrugged and gave him a really real smile.

"Surprise me."

"You got it."

He gave me a quick goodbye hug before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock!"<p>

I tore my eyes away from the TV (and surprisingly edible hospital food) as Sam walked in with Steve behind him. I swallowed whatever was I my mouth and pushed my tray away. I noticed how Sam was starring at the flowers with narrowed eyes for about half a second before he flicked is eyes back to me.

"Jealous, much?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Ha, ha. No, just curious. Especially since you're like a sister to me. Now who are they form?"

"My housemate, Chewbacca. And really? Not a 'how are you?' 'Is your leg working fine?' Jeesh, you need manners."

"Well excuse me for looking out for your well being," he pulled out a pair of socks and I whooped.

"The hospital never seems to think about socks, do they?" I asked as I undid the ball and put one of them on. He chuckled slightly and read the card, which made him laugh his head off. He showed Steve, who cocked his head to the side before chuckling slightly.

"Who's Chewbacca?" Sam asked. "And don't give me any nicknames. I want his _real _name."

"His name is James, if you must know-"

"-Which we have already established that I _must-"_

"-And he is my best friend. You are the big brother, and Steve is big bother's boy toy. I've got my little family all planned out in my head."

"Why does everyone keep thinking he's my boy toy, or I'm his?" Steve asked, shaking his head.

"Probably because you're two, single grown men who hang out on a daily basis," I answered.

"But we're not. We're just friends who don't have very many other friends."

"Well, you do," Sam said with a smirk. "He's got himself a nice red head named Natasha."

"Ooh, tell me more," I said, sitting cross legged. man, it felt good to do that again.

"Just coworkers," Steve said firmly, getting fifty shades of red.

"Who are friends," I said with a smirk. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"I'm not into her like that. We're just friends."

"Who's his crush?" I asked Sam.

"A chick named Sharon, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who lived right next to him so she could protect him, but then shit happened and he lives next door to me now."

"I wanna know what shit happened," I whined.

"It's classified," Steve said, almost an edge to his voice. I shrugged.

"Whatever. But just know that now that I have a new leg, you will be pranked mercilessly. Deal?"

Sam was shaking his head furiously at Steve as he paled, and Steve shrugged. Sam face palmed.

"Man, what have you done?" He asked.

"He sealed his fate," I replied for Steve, giving the boy's my creepiest grin ever. Steve visibly shuddered, and Sam paled even more. I chuckled maliciously and rubbed my hands together for effect.

"If I were you," Sam put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Then I would fire proof your underwear."

"That was one time!" I protested.

"And the drill sergeant wasn't able to sit right for a month!" Sam said.

"I told you already! I wasn't trying to prank him, I was trying to prank Leslie!"

"By setting his underpants on fire?" Steve asked, hands going to his waist protectively.

"It was itching powder, I did nothing with the fire. But now I always remember to buy non flammable itching powder."

"That's not very helpful," Sam said. I gave another shrug.

"I still wasn't the one to set them on fire. But it was still funny as hell."

"Does James know about the pranks yet?" Sam asked. I shook my head, a mischievous glint in my eye.

"No. Not yet anyways."

"I feel sorry for the poor guy."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a soft knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now. The doctor wants to make schedule for her physical therapy."

"Eww," Sam said, pushing Steve out the door. "By Beni!" He waved, and he was soon gone.

* * *

><p>I flopped back on my pillow, raising my legs into the air, wiggling my toes. I finished my book. There was nothing good on TV. I had no food to eat. So now I was practicing doing stuff with my new leg before physical therapy stated next week (The reason it isn't sooner is because he wants my stump to heal a little more before I started doing anything to extreme like walking, which was a strange thought. Walking being extreme. Who knew?)<p>

And then there was a knock on the door, and I was really thankful it wasn't the doctor (He was just going to be called Doctor Who because I forgot his name) or another random nurse. I quickly sat up straight again and greeted Bucky with a smile. He greeted me with a container of still steaming food. My mouth watered.

"You're a fucking life saver," I said as I took the food and silverware from him.

"Not really," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. I didn't understand what he had said, which was weird since he usually spoke clearly all the time.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Nice leg by the way."

"I know, right. We can be twinsies now."

That made Bucky laugh slightly. He was acting weird, even for Bucky. His eyes kept glancing towards the door and window, like they were escape routes (I had done the same thing, but only once. Not four times). He seemed on edge, and alert for any possible threat. I raised an eyebrow as I dug into the macaroni and cheese. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't like hospitals, and being in one twice in one day probably set him a little more than off his game.

"Soo..." he said a little awkwardly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Does it work okay?"

I nodded since my mouth was full, and when I swallowed the cheesy goodness he made, I said,

"Yeah, so far. I haven't tried walking yet, though. I'm going to do that next week."

"That's going to be rough. I wish you luck."

"Thanks. This stuff is really good," I put another fork full into my mouth and he smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I forgot the recipe so don't ask."

"Then how did you make it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of...Did. Like muscle memory."

"Then video tape yourself next time, because this is golden."

He nodded, but didn't say anything as I finished the food. I placed the container and fork on the tray attached to the bed and scooted closer. He didn't scoot away, but he didn't meet my eyes either. His right hand went for his left shoulder, but stopped half way and went back to his side.

I internally sighed and moved behind him, grabbing the extra ponytail off of my wrist and putting it in between my teeth.

"Talk to me," I said somewhat clearly as I began to pull his hair back. He sighed and leaned back slightly.

"Getting a new arm...Hurt. A lot," he started a few minutes later. "I don't even...It was never in a good place like this. It was in a lab, and I woke up with it..."

My fingers faltered slightly, but my hands were moving his head around so much that I doubt he noticed.

"So you were a prisoner of war?" I asked, choosing my words a slowly and carefully. He shrugged and gripped his left shoulder.

"Yeah...Something like that."

I finished the ponytail faster than I wanted to and let my hands rest in my lap. I scooted to his side, and he scooted back on the bed so he wasn't on the edge.

"Well, I can relate, so if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you. Okay?" He nodded but gave no verbal reply. Then he turned his head away from me, and a minute later I herd a small, nearly inaudible sniffle. My heart clenched.

If there was one thing I learned it was that Buck Barnes didn't cry. Not unless he wanted to. And I knew it wasn't because he would be embarrassed or anything. It was because he didn't know who he could cry around. I turned him around so that he was facing me and gave him a hug. He, surprisingly, hugged me back, digging his fingers into my back. He gave a shuddering breath and let out a sob-like sound. I started to rub his back in big, soothing motions, not caring if he was getting snot on my shoulder or causing bruises with his metal hand. I was here to help him like I wasn't able to help my old girlfriend.

I began to rock us back in forth slightly, humming an old song that I don't even remember the name to. I just remembered the tune. We stayed like that for a while, just rocking back and forth with him silently crying into my shoulder. And then he pulled away and wiped his eyes and nose. The only signs that he had been crying was his red cheeks and puffy eyes.

"You're not with them anymore. Okay?" I said, rubbing his back. "You'll never have to go back, not while I'm still kicking. I'll make sure of that. Swearsies."

He looked at me, a little surprised, a little sadly. He gave me a thankful smile and nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand again.

"Yeah, okay. And the same goes for you. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24-Therapy, and Not the mind Kind**

**Third Person:**

The week seemed to drag on for Beni with her only sources of entertainment being the occasional visit from Bucky (Even though she told him he didn't have to come back if he didn't feel comfortable doing so) and bad TV. She almost praised the day when her first physical therapy day came, but then she remembered something.

It was physical therapy.

Doctor Who came in around eleven in the morning with a wheel chair. It kind of confused her as to why she needed a wheel chair if she was going to be walking in a few minutes, but Beni didn't protest as she slid into the wheelchair without standing up. Add that to the list of things she is able to surprisingly do on her own without fucking up.

She sighed boredly while the doc pushed her into an elevator and took her down to the first floor where the gym was. It wasn't long after that she was being greeted to the therapists, Wally and Barry. Wally was scrawny and buff at the same time, and had red hair, and was about a foot shorter than Barry, who was tall and a little muscular, but nowhere near Bucky or Steve's level. Both wore tank tops and basketball shorts. They both had extremely white smiles, and they seemed to be pretty nice.

"How's it going?" Beni asked as Wally pushed her wheel chair over to the wall with a walking bar.

"Pretty good. You?" Wally asked. God, he talked ninety miles a second. She almost wasn't sure if she could keep up. But then Beni remembered that she also had a fast mouth, and could make people blush in under a minute. But she wouldn't do that just yet. Not when she just met them. That was just plain rude in her book.

"So, did you serve anywhere?" Barry asked as he stopped next to the wall with the handle bar.

"I was a Marine for ten yeas, and I probably would have gone on longer if I hadn't lost my leg."

Wally and Barry both whistled simultaneously as Beni was suddenly stopped.

"That's a long time. Are you going to go back when all of this is done?"

"No, I wasn't really thinking about it."

"To scared? Tired?" Wally asked. She shook my head and smiled, taking his outstretched hand. He lifted her out of the wheelchair with ease, and she grabbed the handle bar connected to the wall when she swayed slightly.

"No," she said with a slight shake of my head. "I could go back if I wanted to. But I don't. I have someone here I need to take care of."

"Ooh, is it your boyfriend?" he teased. Beni felt her face heat up a little bit and took a step forward with her real foot.

"No. But my friend did hit him with his car, and he ended up kind of staying at my place."

Barry laughed, and she took another step with my metal foot, almost falling as she did so. Wally helped her regain her balance, and she gave him an extremely thankful smile. If he hadn't caught her free hand then she would be eating the carpet right about now.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. You know, most people aren't so enthusiastic as you are," Wally replied.

"I've been wanting to walk again for a very long time," she answered honestly as she slowly took two more steps, only partially falling this time.

She looked up and past Barry's head where the entrance was, only to see a Bucky-like figure ducking his head and walking away. Her eyes were wide slightly, but she got an even bigger smile on her face, causing Barry and Wally to smile, too.

Beni knew it was Bucky. She would recognize that ass anywhere. It was downright sinful in the jeans he was wearing. Well, that and he had his brown hair in a ponytail. She was happy that even when Bucky wasn't there, he was still there, whether it be in her head or just around the corner, watching from a distance.

He had her back, and she couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

><p>Bucky was smiling as he watched Beni being lifted out of her chair by a red head, and was swelling with pride when she took her first step. But it took all of his willpower to not rush over and help her up when she fell and the red head caught her. He tried ignoring the small stab of jealousy. He was always the one helping Beni when she needed it. Not anybody else. And she never gave anyone but him as many smiles as she was giving those two. He clenched his fists in his leather jacket.<p>

He stayed for a few minutes longer, watching Beni walk. It was one of the happiest things he'd ever seen, and judging from the smile on her face, it was the happiest thing in her life at the moment. Bucky was happy for her, and he found himself smiling just as wide as her.

When he saw her lifting her head up Bucky quickly ducked his head and left, practically feeling her eyes on him. He could feel his face heat up ever so slightly as he quickly walked out of the hospital and back to Beni's old motorcycle. She had told him she could drive it to and from wherever he went until she needed it, or until he got his own. Her Harley was a dark green with a dark blue trim, and had probably the best stereo he had ever listened to.

He didn't bother turning the radio station, even if he didn't like the song. Beni had left it on that certain station, so he was not so keen on changing it. That would just be an asshole move, and he knew she had had plenty of those lately, with her knew lizard powers and all.

He put on his sunglasses as he mounted the bike, and then the helmet, which was just plain black with small dark blue swirls in the back near his neck. That was the only design on the helmet.

He found himself smiling the entire way home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25-Home Again**

**Third Person:**

Beni sighed with relief as she walked out of the hospital. She was still getting used to the fact that she was able to walk again. And run. She had been in the hospital for the majority of the month, but thanks to her fast improvement and weird lizard healing powers she was let out way earlier than most. She was still going to be going back twice a week for physical therapy for the next month, but other than that, she was...

_Free._

She was honest to god free. Free from IVs, and doctors, and nurses, and the pain in her stump had long since passed, although she carried her painkillers in her jacket pocket just in case she needed them. Bucky had bought over some proper, non-hospital like clothes for her a few days ago, and she was glad he had taken the weather into consideration, considering Thanksgiving was in two days. He had brought her a pair of jeans, both of her knee high boots that she wore the day they went shopping together, a black top, and her bombers jacket, that had a pair of leather gloves in the pockets in case her hands had gotten cold. He had even brought her a pack of hair ties he had bought from the dollar store. He really was to good to her, in her opinion.

As she walked along the sidewalk she thought about her time in the hospital-mainly her time in physical therapy with Wally and Barry. She had learned that Wally was Barry's nephew and had a girlfriend, whose nickname was Arty. Barry was married to a woman named Iris, and both Wally and Barry kept teasing her about making a move on Bucky despite the fact that they didn't know him. Thinking back on her conversations with Barry and Wally now, she realized that, other than some funny war stories, she had only talked about Bucky.

How she had met him, how he acted, a few of his likes and dislikes, some of his main interests, and even got on the subject of his nicknames due to his hair. But not once did she ever mention his arm to them. Bucky probably wouldn't want them knowing, and it was his secret to tell, so she stayed quiet about it.

She didn't bother calling Bucky so she could get a ride from him. She had two good legs and she intended to use them. That, and she wanted to see Bucky's surprise. Besides, it was a nice, sunny day out, and the only thing making it cold was the wind. She was really thankful for the ponytails at that particular moment. It was always nice to know that she wouldn't be eating her own hair whenever she walked out of any type of building.

She took in a deep breath and grinned, taking long strides. She didn't mind walking home in the least bit. But she was going to have to take the subway, but she didn't mind.

In fact, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

><p>Bucky's head shot up as he heard the deadbolt being turned. He narrowed his eyes. The only people that had keys to the house were him and...<p>

"Beni?" Bucky asked as she walked in, wearing a blissful smile. When she saw his wide eyes her smile turned to a grin and she did a little jig, throwing her arms out to her side, right leg extended.

"I'm back, bitches!" She said cheerfully. He grinned and stood up, _Toy Story 3 _completely forgotten.

"You walked all the way here from the hospital?" He asked as she shut the door behind her and took off her jacket. She nodded as she put her jacket on the hook.

"Yeah, I did. And _without _he use of crutches or someone holding my hand. And it felt great."

"I could have driven you," Bucky said. "What if something bad happened?"

"One, I didn't want you to drive me. I waned to walk home because Bucky, I can _walk _again. And if anybody tried causing any trouble I still have my hand to hand combat. But nothing happened and I'm perfectly content."

Bucky internally sighed, but he knew that the walk made her happy, so he gave her a smile and sat back down on the couch.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to go upstairs. I haven't really gotten a good look up there, and I'm kind of curious," she replied.

Bucky ignored the fact that she was just now going to take a good look upstairs and take a look around nearly seven months into owning the damned place. At least she didn't have an excuse for falling down the stairs now.

He watched as she carefully climbed the stairs, having to look own where she stepped because she knew she couldn't feel anything on her right side. Then she disappeared, and he returned to his movie.

"Holy shit!" Beni yelled a few minutes later.

Bucky practically leapt off of the couch and ran up the stairs to Beni, who was standing there looking in Bucky's room. He sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" he asked, all of the worry gone (Despite the fact that he slept with a knife under his pillow and a gun in his drawer).

"I have never seen a grown man's room this clean. Ever. Like, you're the first. I bet your room is cleaner than my friend Steve's."

Bucky face palmed, dragging his metal hand down his face as she stepped inside. He followed her in, watching as she took everything in.

It was true. Bucky's room wasn't just nice. It was pristine. Bucky just naturally kept his room clean, like it was habit. He had certain things in certain places. His knife was under his pillow, his gun was in his drawer, his shampoo was in a certain spot in his bathroom, and so on. Hell, he even had his drawers organized. There were three large drawers on his dresser. The top was for socks and underwear, the second was for shirts that didn't get hung up, and the last was for shorts and stuff he either wanted to hide (Like his gun) and other miscellaneous things that he didn't find a specific spot for.

Before he knew it, Beni was headed back down stairs, probably to go to the garage or something. He followed her as she did as he expected, a little bit of a bounce in her step. Bucky smiled to himself at that. That she was able to have a bounce in her step.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as she flipped on the lights. The only things that were in her garage was her motorcycle and boxes from when she first moved in. She started digging through one of them, and Bucky hovered slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm looking," she said, her voice slightly muffled, "For something. It used to be my mom's. She taught me how to play it. She died. I kind of taught myself the rest. Then I signed up for the army and stowed it-Aha!"

She triumphantly brought out a miniature guitar. Bucky scratched his head in slight confusion, and Beni threw a flower necklace around his neck.

"My mom was part Hawaiian, and she passed her ukulele down to me. Those flowers go good with you eyes, by the way. Blue is definitely your color."

Bucky raised his eyebrow even higher but didn't comment on take them off as he followed Beni back inside. She sat down on the couch, and he sat on her right, just like they always do, and Beni started to play.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26-Old Pleasures**

**Bucky:**

I would have screamed as I fell out of bed if not for my training. Why I even let Beni buy the air horn, I would never know. But nonetheless I headed down stairs anyway.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" She said. Beni was wearing a pair of sweatpants, running shoes, and gray, long sleeved shirt that said 'ARMY' in big, black letters.

"Is that a crack about my hair or me sleeping?" I asked, ultimately suppressing a yawn.

"Whichever one you want," she replied, leaning against the wall.

"Where are you going to drag me off to?"I asked, not even considering to decide whether I wanted her sleeping beauty comment to be about my hair or me sleeping. I leaned against the railing, only a few steps down. She grinned.

"I need a running buddy if you're up to it," she replied. I raised an eyebrow. Running? It was only...Eight in the morning apparently, and I had nothing better to do. Besides, after that day in the hospital where I showed a little more emotion than I actually wanted to I felt like I kind of owed her. But I had to admit that it did feel nice to know that I was safe enough around Beni that I could actually cry around her.

I yawned slightly as I nodded, and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I took off my shirt as I walked inside my room, and couldn't help but look at my body in the mirror.

I had abs, that's the first thing I noticed. They were nice and toned, as well as every other muscle that threatened to rip every shirt I wore. My hair was a tangled mess, but the shade of brown went well with my bright, blue eyes. Beni's drawing was right. My eyes did show a tiny bit of happiness.

But what bothered me was my arm.

It was big, shiny, and metal, ad it had the communist star on it. And yet the star somehow looked good compared to the ugly surgical scars that surrounded the base of my arm where metal met flesh. When Beni saw my shirtless for the first time she didn't so much as bat an eye. She acted as if it was a normal arm, and I couldn't have been more thankful.

And I still am thankful. If it weren't for her, I would probably be killing HYDRA agents half way across the world, and as much as I still wanted them all dead, I wanted to stay here even more. Beni had taken me in without a second thought, as if we had been old friends before she hit me with her car. Or, before her friend that was driving hit me with his car.

I shook my head, leaving on my black sweatpants, and threw on a gray, long sleeved shirt. I would just wear pair of shorts or something tonight when I went to bed. After that, I quickly threw on a pair of running shoes and headed down stairs, where Beni was. She was fixing one of the pictures on the wall because it must have been crooked or something. She turned around as soon as I got down the stairs with a satisfied smile. Christ, she had to many smiles. They all needed to be named.

"You ready?" she asked, placing her bands on her perfect hips. I nodded and tried giving her a smile, but for some reason every time I smiled it felt weird. Probably because unspent seventy years of not smiling.

"Let's go."

**Third Person:**

Beni and Bucky were both panting by the time they raced back to the house. They bad sprinted to the reflection pool, which wasn't very far from where they lived, and jogged around it several times. Bucky because he could just go that long, and Beni because she thought it was actually fun. By the time they got back it was ten in the morning and they were both sweaty and needed showers despite the fact that both of them looked like they just got out of a swimming pool.

They both quickly took showers and got dressed into clean clothes. Bucky found Beni in the kitchen with her hair in a wet ponytail with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was leaning over a newspaper, smiling in content.

"There's coffee on the stove for you," she said without looking up. Bucky thanked her and grabbed his designated mug. It had the periodic table on it, because as much as Beni loved reptiles, she also really liked chemistry. Beni herself bad a _Ninja Turtles _mug in between her slender fingers.

"What's in the paper today?" Bucky asked, leaning on the other side of the island.

"So far the only thing interesting is _Marmaduke _and the crossword puzzle that I'll do later."

"That's always fun."

"Almost as fun as grocery shopping."

"I can't tell if you're making fun of my grocery shopping or if you really just don't like grocery shopping."

"Both."

"Naturally."

Beni smiled and walked around next to him, leaning on the counter with her waist instead of her elbows like Bucky. Bucky turned around the discarded newspaper, flipping through it boredly. He cocked his bead to the side at an advertisement for a Thanksgiving Ball later that night. He raised an eyebrow at Beni, but she was to busy drinking her coffee to see Bucky's face.

"You know what I really hate?" Beni said a few minutes later.

"What's that?" Bucky answered, turning around so he was in the same position as Beni.

"Shampoo. But like, I like using it. I like it so much I use it on a daily basis. But it's choosing shampoo at Walgreen's or some shit that pisses me off. Like, it use to be kiwi, strawberry, and citrus. Now it's like mystical frost made in Santa's workshop mixed with the tears of a unicorn and a rare type of berry from fucking Narnia to add volume. And the most frustrating part? _It still smells like fucking citrus."_

Bucky burst out laughing, which of course made Beni laugh, too. They thought it funny, their laughs being so different from one another's. Beni's was high and cheerful, and if you made her laugh bard enough she snorted. Bucky's was deep and lighthearted, as if he didn't have a care in the world, when in reality it felt like he was carrying the world on his shoulders sometimes. They laughed for so long and so hard they were actually having a hard time breathing, and it felt like their sides were going to split at any second.

It was a decent morning.

* * *

><p>Beni sighed as she flopped on the couch next to Bucky, and he gave her a quizzical look.<p>

"What's up?" he said.

"Do you know what I need to get the hang of again?"

"What's that?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah. It used to be one of my favorite things to do."

"Well, dancing is easy. All you need is the right song."

"You know how to dance?" she asked with slight astonishment as she lifted her head up. He nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Now go get something really fancy on."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now go get something fancy on."

"Okay..."

Bucky watched as she left with a raised eyebrow and a very visible swing of her hips as she disappeared into her room. He got off the couch as soon as her door was closed and went upstairs to get ready.

He was suddenly thankful for the box of old clothes Beni had given him a while back ago. In it was a suit, bow tie, and dress showers that more or less fit him. He quickly put it on and went to the bathroom. His hair. His hair is what he needed to work on. He brushed it, then combed it, and used some special hair stuff to tease it back. Then he brushed it back completely, not liking how that looked, and put his hair in a low pony tail. That looked much better. Then he shaved his five O' clock shadow and beaded downstairs to wait for Beni.

Thankfully he only had to wait ten minutes for her to come out, and what he saw was absolutely breathtaking.

Beni had put on a midnight blue dress that sparkled if you were in the right lighting. It had no waist, and it split at her left thigh and down, revealing a pair of matching two inch heels. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore dark blue eye shadow and mascara. Everything she wore was bringing out her beautiful green eyes more and more.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going yet?" she asked. She didn't wear any lip stick, and in Bucky's opinion, she didn't need to. Her lips were already perfect enough.

"Nope," he said. She sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He held out his elbow and she linked her arm through it and they walked out the door together.

"Please?" she asked before shutting the door. He chuckled slightly.

"We're going to find the right song."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27-Home on the Range**

**Third Person:**

The next day everything seemed almost flipped. It was Bucky who woke Beni up instead of the other way around. She had run out with the biggest limp Bucky had ever seen. She wasn't wearing any trace of makeup from last night when they went dancing, and her hair was completely straight like normal. He was so glad he got a picture of her in her dress.

"Why are you limping?" He asked. He didn't remembered her ever tripping in the heels she had worn.

"I slept weird and my foot fell asleep. Why the wake up call? I mean, I know I'm not really one to talk, but...You're never the one to do wake up calls."

"I've got a surprise. Go get something comfortable on, like jeans and tennis shoes or something."

"Whatever you say," Beni said with a yawn. Then she retreated back to her room, kicking the door frame with her real foot as she did so.

Bucky, like Beni always was whenever she woke him up, was fully dressed. He wore dark jeans and a belt the was kind of unneeded with how tight the jeans were on him, combat boots, a black shirt that held the same status as the jeans, his leather jacket, and his gloves. It didn't take to long for Beni to get ready. Bucky assumed it was because in the army you always had a limited amount of time to do so. She came out wearing a dark pair of jeans, her own pair of combat boots, a tight, black turtleneck, and her bomber's jacket. Her striped hair was in its usual ponytail. When she saw him she rolled her eyes and walked over.

"It's windy outside. You don't want to be eating your own hair, do you?" She asked as she pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Thanks," He mumbled before grabbing Beni's motorcycle keys. She snatched them up, saying,

"My ride, I drive," wearing that smug smile. Bucky snatched them back with a,

"You don't know where we're going. I drive."

"Buzzkill."

"You won't be saying that when we get there."

"Sure. Now are we going or what?"

* * *

><p>"Bucky, is it really necessary to make me close my eyes?" Beni asked, reaching out in front of her. She peeked her eye open, and Bucky place his hands over her face, blocking any hope of her being able to see their destination. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, Even when Bucky had to take one hand off to open the door she wasn't able to see because he slid his forearm over her eyes.<p>

"Yes. Yes it is."

"What can I get for you two?" A mystery man asked. Beni felt Bucky lean over, but she didn't hear what he was saying. A few minutes later they were back outside and Bucky was taking his arm off of her eyes so she could see.

Her entire face lit up with excitement.

"You took us to the shooting range?" She jumped up excitedly as she grabbed the rifle from Bucky's hand and got comfy on the ground.

"Take a good look," she said as she wiggled a bit to get the full comfort experience, "This is the best view in town."

The Deskie who had followed them nodded and gave Bucky a thumbs up, but Bucky just glared at him for looking and got in the station next to Beni. The one on her right, of course. Before he got to comfortable he tossed a pair of sound proof ear-muffs to Beni, who caught them without even looking. She didn't need them, but she put them on anyway. Her ears had adjusted to the harsh sound of a gun fire. Bucky put his on, ditching the orange goggles as Beni had.

He watched her for a second. She looked more in her element than sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Hell, she looked more in her element than when she walked. Not even the kick from her sniper made her blink. He looked at the target, not needing the pair of binoculars that the Deskie had offered him, and was just shy of surprised that it was a perfect bulls-eye. But then he remembered that she had been a Marine for ten years, and he got over it. Then she emptied out her case and aimed again.

Beni could see Bucky watching her in the corner of her eyes. When she said she was the best view in town she hadn't expected him to take her quite this seriously. But she wasn't complaining. After all, he had taken her out to the shooting range. She had been itching to get her hands on a sniper for months, but never actually got around to it. In fact, with all of the things that had happened, she had completely forgotten about coming to the range. She hit Bucky with her car but not really, got a job, brought Bucky out of his shell, got weird lizard powers because of her asshole ex-coworker, got a new leg, went dancing with Bucky, and she had to say that now that she knew he was that good at dancing (Especially swing dancing and if it's a jazzy forties-themed song), the arm was not the only turn on anymore.

She looked over at Bucky, who had finally settled down and started shooting, with barely any hesitation. He didn't so much as flinch each time the butt of the rifle threatened to take his ear off. Each shot was dead on, like he had been doing this for more than just twenty years. He wasn't even that old! Twenty-six at the most, which was the same age as Beni.

She smirked and got settle back down, snuggling (There really is no other way to put it) up to the rifle.

* * *

><p>Both Bucky and Beni had smiles as they walked into the house they shared. Bucky was just happy she considered it <em>their <em>house instead of just Beni and some guy her friend hit with his car. He liked that, and the idea that he actually had a place he could call home. A place he could always come back to. But it always feels empty without Beni there. It was like their home wasn't really home without her. So he decided to try and do something nice for her.

The least he could do, in his opinion, was make her smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28-The First Since War**

**Third Person:**

The next day no one had to wake anybody up. They were coming out of their rooms within a few minutes of both of them waking up. Since Beni's room was two feet from the front of the stairs, she waited for Bucky to descend, and they walked together to the kitchen.

They had fallen into a routine a long time ago whenever they woke up at nearly the same time. Bucky would make the coffee while Beni would go and get the mail and or newspaper. She would come in, wait with Bucky for the coffee, and they would read the paper together. And sometimes they went for a run and then did coffee and read the newspaper.

But today was different.

Today was Thanksgiving. Meaning there was all orange ads in the paper and Bucky made twice the usual amount of coffee. Bucky knew what day it was, and he knew Beni had a lot (somewhat) friends. He new she would probably go hang out with them and help cook for Thanksgiving dinner, or someone would come over here and cook and converse with Beni, or try to converse with him even though he wouldn't want to. But Bucky was going to ask what her plans were going to be anyway.

"So are you going anywhere later?" Bucky asked, almost hating how it sounded. It sounded like he was trying to ask her out on a date instead of just curiosity. But Beni didn't say anything about it. She just shrugged and stirred the creamer in her coffee a bit more. Then she sighed.

"Well, I didn't make any type of plans with Steve or Sam. Troy is seeing if he's good enough to get a prosthetic arm, John is with Troy. Apparently they're a thing now. And I don't like anybody at work enough to ask them if they want to come over, so I guess my plans for today are hanging out with you," she replied, smiling despite the fact that she just woke up and had a massive case of the bed head. Bucky was internally cheering, thankful that he wouldn't be left alone or stayed in the house with to many people around.

"So... What do you want to do?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement. Beni grinned.

"I've got a few ideas. I went through your browser history from when you used my laptop a few weeks ago and made a few calls. He said it was ready and everything has been paid for, so we could go pick it up."

"Pick what up?" Bucky asked, taking a drink of his pumpkin flavored coffee. During this time of year everything was pumpkin favored. It started in late September and didn't end until mid-December, sometimes longer.

"You'll see. We'll leave on my ride, okay? And _I'm _driving."

"Isn't it to cold to use the bike?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. Beni laughed slightly, her smile growing.

"It's never to cold to use the bike. Unless it's snowing. When it snows we take the truck."

"Dully noted."

"Good. We'll leave at..." She looked at her wrist even though she wore no watch. She used to, and it was just habit. "...Ten thirty-ish? I want to do it before noon."

"What's at noon?"

"The _Harry Potter _marathon starts."

"But don't you own all of the movies?"

"If we watch it on the TV there are commercials, meaning I can go to the bathroom before the next scene starts."

"That's what we have remote for."

"...About that..." Beni refused to look directly into his eyes as he sighed and dragged his hand across his face.

"Of course. Well, it's nine now, so if we get ready and leave by nine-thirty then we'll be back before the movie starts. Or when the movie starts, depending if we want an actual lunch or popcorn, which is something we apparently never run out of."

"That's because you can never have to much popcorn. But yeah, okay. I'm gonna go get ready."

Bucky couldn't help but watch the swing of her hips as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're able to drive?" Bucky said over the roar of the engine as she backed them out of the driveway. Beni was wearing dark jeans and her combat boots and a long sleeved shirt that had some intricate swirls near the waist, and her bombers jacket, zipped all the way up. On her face was her sunglasses and her helmet, and on he hands was a pair of leather gloves, exactly like the ones Bucky was wearing. He wore those, his leather jacket, a pair of faded jeans, and a faded Metallica shirt, but you couldn't see it because his jacket was zipped all the way up. He to wore sunglasses and a helmet, along with the only pair of shoes he liked-his combat boots.<p>

"I guess we'll just have to find out!" She had to yell to hear herself. When she tuned back around he saw the tips of something black on the back of her neck, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a tattoo?" He asked.

They were out of the drive way at this point, so he knew Beni's main focus was now the road. He didn't pester her. He, despite the popular belief, actually enjoyed living. And that was something that really got him. Because despite everything-Winter Soldier, having his best years taken away from him, being brainwashed, and having his memories stolen from him to where he was a tight, tense, PTSD-bundled man with a metal arm, he liked living. Most would have given up in his situation. So he guessed that meant that Beni was his saving grace.

He could live with that.

Beni started going just a hair faster, and if it were any other person riding with her, it would be unnoticeable. But it was him who was holding onto her, and he noticed because he's had ninety years of practice just _noticing _stuff, so he dug all ten of his fingers into Beni's waist just a little bit more. Because he was down draft he could smell her usual peppermint scent, even with the helmet on. It was so familiar to him now, and at this point, it would be weird not coming home to a Beni smelling like peppermint and popcorn. Which was a weird mix, but one learns to love it.

Beni, whose grip was already tight on the handle bars, tightened a little bit more when Bucky's grip on her tightened, and she slowed down ever so slightly. She was surprised Bucky had even noticed the change in speed. But even when she slowed down, his grip didn't waver. Not even when she slowed down and turned into the place where she had bought Bucky's present. It was a car store, and she was really thankful that they weren't closed due to it being a national holiday.

"A car shop?" Bucky asked once Beni shut off the engine. He climbed off the back and took of his helmet, trying to fix is helmet hair.

"Surprise," She said, taking off her own with a smile. He wished that she didn't wear he sunglasses. They hid her stunning green eyes. "Come on," She said, and headed inside the white-walled building. He followed.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a woman in a sophisticated suit asked. She had blonde hair and glasses, and was carrying a clipboard. Beni flashed her a smile.

"Hi. My name is Beni Arlet, and I was told my order was ready."

"Okay, no problem. I can look it up for you. If you already paid for it shouldn't be to long. Did you pay for it already?"

"Yeah. It was credit, not cash."

The lady smiled and looked down at her clipboard. She lifted one page. Then another. And another. And got about half way down on the next page before giving Beni grin.

"Right this way."

Beni nodded and followed, pulling on Bucky's sleeve slightly because he had been looking for exits rather than paying attention to the conversation that Beni had been having. He nodded and they both followed the lady outside and into a certain section of the ginormous parking lot that held hundreds of other cars. Bucky's breath caught in his throat.

They had stopped at what could very well be the most magnificent Harley he had ever seen.

It was a dark gray with a black trim, and newly stitched leather seats. You could fit two people on it, three if you were careful and small enough. He had gotten bored and looked up 'motorcycles' on Beni's laptop. Half the pictures had women in their underwear standing next to the bikes, but he only cared about the ones that didn't. In his opinion, if the bike had to have an attractive person standing in their underwear and posing in a very dirty fashion, then the bike wasn't good enough to be ridden. He had spent half an hour explaining that to Beni even though she understood within the first few minutes of that conversation.

The lady handed the keys to a very satisfied, smug Beni, who was starring at a very shocked Bucky. He was running his real hand over the seat and admiring the paint job. The woman pushed up her glasses with a smile, and bumped Beni's outstretched fist with her own.

"Have fun," she said, and walked away.

"You..." Bucky said, nearly speechless, "You did this? For me?"

"Yup," Beni pressed the key into his hand and smiled. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but other than the marathon I didn't really have anything planned out. Do you like it?"

"Like it? That doesn't even begin to describe it. It's been forever since I've had one of my own."

"How long?" Beni asked, putting a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side while she put most of her weight on her real leg.

"The first since war. Actually, this is my first Thanksgiving since war, too."

Beni's easy smile almost faltered. Oh, she would definitely change that once they got to the house. She owned all the movie on DVD, they could wait. Instead she would drag Bucky into the kitchen with her and they would cook something that would last week and a half between just the two of them.

But right now they were just going to drive home, and they would do it together.

Side by side.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29-They Work Out/Old Grudges**

**Beni:**

Two days after Thanksgiving and Bucky was still thanking me for the bike. But it was only a fraction of my wallet, so I didn't mind doing it for him. The money didn't even matter to me. What had made me the most happy was seeing the gratitude and excitement in his eyes. They were the most full of life I had ever seen them, and yet they still had a ways to go before being completely filled up with happiness.

And today, since I had about as much planned as yesterday and I needed to continue building muscle mass for my leg, I made the decision to go to the gym. I needed to keep in shape, not just for the leg. It was out of habit, like if I wasn't doing weight lifting in the next hour then my old drill sergeant would pop out of nowhere and yell at me to drop down and give him fifty.

So Bucky and I fell into the same routine as yesterday, except he made the normal amount of coffee and _Garfield _actually lost the argument in the comics of the newspaper. I sighed and leaned against the counter with my elbows, putting most of my weight on my prosthetic.

"What's up?" Bucky asked, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw worry and lack of sleep. He was always wearing a look on his face, with furrowed brows and jutted bottom lip, as if it was up to him and only him to carry the weight of the world. I smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing, just thinking about going to the gym later. Want to join me, Princess?"

"Why not? You know I've got nothing better to do."

"Well since the weather dude said it's going to be snowing a little bit, yeah."

I shivered in disgust for effect, and that got him to smile. There were many reasons that I kept the house at eighty degrees. One being because of my weird lizard blood, and the other being my extreme hate for cold weather in general.

"Awesome," I said. "I've literally got nothing else to do, too, so don't be surprised if we stay there for the majority of the day. We can take the truck, and you're going to drive because I can't feel anything in my leg. We leave at...Eleven. Good?"

Bucky nodded and took a drink of coffee. We were going to have to eat a big breakfast if we were going to stay that long.

We stayed in the kitchen for another hour before gong to our separate rooms to go get ready.

* * *

><p>I was ecstatic when we got there. The trip from the parking lot to the lobby was simple excruciating. I probably should have worn something over my gray tank top other than my really, really thick jacket, but I figured since I would be getting hot soon anyway why even bother?<p>

Bucky was wearing a long sleeved shirt (duh) and a pair of shorts, but he didn't seem that bothered by the cold. Lucky bastard.

We quickly signed in using my membership and went into a special section of the gym. There were treadmills and other cardio work out machines, a place for people who wanted to work out but were under the age of eighteen, and the weight lifting section. I wasn't really one for Zumba (In the very back corner with the exercise balls, such a tiny corner that they should get their own room), and treadmills weren't really my thing considering how much I ran with Bucky around the Reflection Pool down by the Lincoln Memorial and Washington Monument, so I headed towards the weight lifting while Bucky hit the treadmills.

Many of the big, strong brutes there were scoffing at me as I walked by, but I ignored them by putting my headphones in. I was thankfully met with the All American Rejects (it's an ancient playlist, but I still like them) and laid down on the table and under the bar.

At this point all of the guys had stopped lifting whatever weights they had chosen and stared at me like I was a fucking Kardashian. Either in awe or completely out of my mind. But I paid no mind to them, or my dog tags that had fallen to the side but were still attached to my neck. Even after I came home from the war I never took them off.

I expertly remembered to breath when I lifted nearly two hundred pounds above my head. I could probably lift more, but I didn't want to hurt myself. Especially since it has been forever (It certainly feels like it) since I've done this. I lifted, dropped, lifted, dropped, all to the rhythm of _Basket Case _by Green Day.

I did this for about ten minutes, and then one of my ear buds fell out. I couldn't lift all of that weight with only one hand so I put it back on the rail and sat up, wiping the sweat off of my nose as I did so. I looked over at Bucky, who was starring at me as he ran. Considering he didn't have any music, I was probably his only source of entertainment. I smiled and stuck out my tongue, and he just smiled back. I huffed and walked over to him. He didn't stop.

"What's up? Are those guys being jerks?" he asked slightly panting.

"Surprisingly not. I came to offer you Journey and Green Day."

I quickly took my MP3 out and plugged the buds in his ears before he could protest, and walked back to the station I was at.

Unfortunately my station had been taken by one of the jocks, and he was now trying to lift the weight I had been doing. And he was. But he wasn't doing it with as much ease as I had been doing. I internally smirked and went to the one next to it. Same stuff, just a slightly bigger load. I didn't mind, though. That had been a warm up of sorts. Now I was ready for the bigger stuff.

"Now that's just showing off," one of them said. I physically smirked this time. This was about thirty pounds heavier than what I was doing before, and I was still doing it with somewhat ease. It was at least two-twenty.

"Jealous, boys?" I asked as I lifted it above my head again. Since the head of the table I was in the same direction of Bucky's treadmill, I could kind of see him smirking if I looked up high enough. So he was still watching me.

Then I would give him a show with watching.

"No. You're probably just a dumb blonde, anyways," one of them grunted. Literally. He actually grunted when he spoke, and I could tell be wasn't actually lifting anything. He just grunted to grunt, as if showing off his deep voice. Well who the fuck cares anyway?

"I'm actually a Herpatologist," I grunted. And I was grunting because I was actually putting effort into it.

"A what?" he asked.

"I study reptiles for Tony Stark," I simplified. If they kept as asking stupid questions, Bucky would later find me beating myself in the head with the wall. He would ask why, I would say "Because if I lower my IQ down to their level it might not hurt as much."

I was seriously thinking about it.

"Damn, with all the weight she's lifting I kind of want to arm wrestle her," a new one said. I put the bar on its holder and sat up again, panting slightly. I was hunched over slightly, so now my dog tags were just sort of hanging there instead of being pressed against my body like normal. Out of habit, I took them and stuffed them in my shirt, making many eyes go to my chest. In the corner of my eyes I could see that Bucky had stopped running and was walking over, iPod in hand.

"Who said that?" I asked. A black haired guy pointed to his red headed friend and I gave them a not-so-friendly smile.

"I accept your challenge," I said. He looked taken aback slightly, but quickly shook it off.

"No way, it was just an idea," he said quickly with a shake of his head.

"What's just an idea?"

I looked up to see Bucky, who was standing right behind me now. He had an easy smile on his lips, but his eyes showed over protectiveness.

"Him arm wrestling me," I said, pointing a thumb at the red head. Bucky snorted and handed me back my headphones and iPod, muttering an,

"He would lose," under his breath. I nodded in agreement.

"Really? I'm right here!" He said, pointing to his chest.

"Well would you rather us do it behind your back?" I asked, meeting his gaze. "But that aside, why won't you arm wrestle me? Just out of curiosity."

"Because you're a girl. Girl's aren't supposed to arm wrestle or lift weights."

"Then what are they supposed to do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly. My smile was fake now.

"Well, make dinner and clean and stuff."

My smile completely dropped.

"That was probably the worst choice of words you could have picked," Bucky said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "If you can't talk about a dame correctly then I suggest you go before you say anything else as stupid as that."

Dame? Since when are we in the forties? But who cares, at least he had my back.

"Just because she can't defend herself in an argument?" he said stupidly. His friends all agreed with him. Bucky face palmed, and I glared.

"I can defend myself just fine. Any time, anywhere. But what you're telling me is that women were put on the face of this planet to make men happy," I clarified. They all had the idiocy to nod.

"Yeah, no. We were put on this planet as your equal."

"Not really. Guys are way stronger."

"One, no. They aren't. Not in all situations. You had trouble lifting one-eighty, and I had no trouble at all lifting two-twenty. You were red in the face. Also, you wouldn't be strong enough to carry around a baby inside of you for nine months even if you could. Or go through the pain of child birth. So take that and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Bucky placed a comforting hand on my shoulder-his metal one-and glared extra hard at the disrespectful idiot.

"He's not worth it, Beni," he said, giving my shoulder a little squeeze. "Besides, I think if you keep talking to them you're gonna lose brain cells. I don't want you to be as dumb as them."

"How would you know the pain of child birth?" one of them asked with a sneer. An honest to god sneer. And here I thought only Draco Malfoy could pull those off. "Have you even had your own, whore?"

"Whore? That's the best insult you have? So what if I have a lot of sex? I guess that just means I'm getting more than you," I shot back. I've never had sex, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I almost did, though.

Bucky's grip on my shoulder at the insult tightened, and he wasn't wearing his smile either. Be rolled his shoulders, loosening them up a bit. He took his free band and moved his shirt out of the way, showing them where the metal met flesh.

"Go," he said in a deathly low tone. They paled and nodded, and I turned my head up to Bucky.

"Just in case you're curious, I've never had sex."

I could almost see the relief in Bucky's eyes.

* * *

><p>I stretched as I waited for Bucky to get out of the bathroom. It was about three, and other than those jocks, we've had a pretty good day.<p>

Until _he _walked in.

I knew him from high school. He bad been the quarterback for our football team. But be looked really different from ten years ago. Then again so did I, so I was really hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. But he did. And he wanted to start a friendly conversation.

Damn.

"Beni?" he said, as if he couldn't possibly believe that I changed in the past ten tears. "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" I asked, a slight edge to my voice.

"Do you really not remember me? Drake Greene, Midtown High."

"Oh! Drake, I hardly recognized you, you've changed so much," man I hated people. He was number two on my hate list. Cain was number one.

"I could say the same to you. Where are your glasses? And your braces?"

"Uh, home and gone. I got them off before senior year ended, remember?"

All I had to do was keep stalling until Bucky was back.

"Cool, cool. So hey, I figured since you're in town, do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

Was he fucking serious?!

My smile dropped for the second time that day.

"Not in a million years," I said, voice as cold as ice. Be looked so surprised by that answer, and a little offended. Good. I want to watch him burn in hell.

"Is this about me picking on you in school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. At this point I was really wondering if Bucky and I were the only smart ones left.

"And because of Carmen."

Carmen bad been my first and only girlfriend, and we were absolutely head over heels. But she had depression and anxiety, and on top of the stress of school and home stuff, she could barely stand the bullying. So she killed herself.

"That wasn't my fault-"

"-It was completely your fault!" I shouted. I couldn't help it. I was beyond pissed at this point, and right now, the temperature was higher than my patience. And it was fucking snowing!

"I didn't slit her wrists!"

"But you were the one to started the bullying. You were the first person to say she should kill herself."

My eyes were stinging from unshead tears, and thankfully that was when Bucky decide to come out. I didn't bother with a smile when I saw him, and he narrowed his eyes at Drake.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice as icy as ever.

"Me? I'm an old friend-"

"-Not even close," I interrupted. I began to walk away, and Bucky began to follow. But I stopped when my arm was grabbed, and I was pulled back.

It was Drake, unsurprisingly.

I grit my teeth and grabbed the wrist of the hand that had a death grip on me and swung my right leg to his face, sending him to the ground while I landed smoothly.

"Don't touch me," I said to him. Bucky put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged him off.

"Come on. Let's go," he said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30-Not Just a Thunderstorm**

**Third Person:**

This was, unfortunately, the time of year where weather was sort of all over the place. It had been a week since the gym, and now it was raining buckets instead of snowing. Beni didn't know whether she should be grateful for no more cold, or not grateful because the thunder had woken her up.

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, and she knew that, so she was going to wait it out in the kitchen. Besides, she's still off from work on medical, so she didn't have to worry about anything like that. She yawned and left her room, only stopping half way in the doorway when she heard a whimpering. It was almost inaudible, and if she had been just a hair louder she wouldn't have beard it at all.

She quickly ran upstairs, taking three at a time, and ran into Bucky's room. He was in the corner curled into a tight ball with his hands holding his head and his knees pressed tightly to her chest. His eyes were wide in panic and he was mumbling something that she couldn't understand. She quickly dropped to his side.

"Bucky? Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me, Buck," she said kind of loudly so he would hear her. Despite the fact that she was right in front of him now, he didn't give any kind of sign that he had heard her. She grabbed him by his shoulders and shook them in an act of desperation.

"...No...Man on the bridge... Not the chair..." he muttered. Beni wasn't going to question him about it. If he wanted to talk about it he would have told her before this.

"Bucky!" she shook him again. "Pay attention to my voice, okay? You're not there with the man on the bridge, r the chair," she practically screamed. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"B...Beni?" he asked as if he was uncertain. Beni nodded, a small, relieved smile forming on her lips, but then another wave of thunder hit, and Bucky screamed, closing even more in on himself. Beni's half smile dropped and she let go. She knew exactly what to do now. If she couldn't reach him the maybe music could. When she had sang in front of him before be seemed to rock back and forth to the beat with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Before she could put any more thought into it, she ran down the stairs, grabbed her ukulele, and ran back un the stairs, all in under a minute. She started playing ben she got down next to him again.

_"Somewhere where over the rainbow  
><em>_Way up high  
><em>_And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
><em>_Blue birds fly  
><em>_And the dreams that you dream of  
><em>_Dreams really do come true_

_Some day you wish upon a star  
><em>_Wake up where the clouds are far behind  
><em>_Well trouble melts like lemon drops  
><em>_High above the chimney tops  
><em>_That's where you'll find me_

The images, memories, that Bucky was seeing slowly got fuzzier and fuzzier as something else pushed it's way into his head. It was music. It was nice. It was sung by a soft, smooth, perfect voice that he recognized, but couldn't quite place. Be squeezed his eyes shut and paid attention to the music instead of the memories, and when he opened them again, the music was louder and the images were almost completely gone. He could see Beni in front of him. That was her voice, and be was in his room. That was her singing.

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
><em>_Bluebirds fly  
><em>_And the dreams that you dare to  
><em>_Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green, _Beni switched the song in the middle of another song, and it was so naturally done that she and Bucky barely noticed.

_and red roses too  
><em>_I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
><em>_And I think to myself  
><em>_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue  
><em>_And I see clouds of white  
><em>_And the brightness of the day  
><em>_I like the dark  
><em>_And I think to myself  
><em>_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow  
><em>_So pretty in the sky  
><em>_Are also on the faces of the people passing by  
><em>_I see friends shaking hands  
><em>_Saying, 'how do you do?'  
><em>_They're really saying I...I love you_

Beni could see him coming back. He was with her now, not on some chair. She could see it in his eyes, and when more thunder cracked, he only flinched. He kept starring at her, focusing in her and only her, and Beni couldn't be more relieved.

_I hear babies cry, and I watch them grow  
><em>_They'll learn much more than we'll know  
><em>_And I think to myself  
><em>_What a wonderful world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star, _she switched back to the first song.

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
><em>_Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
><em>_High above the chimney top  
><em>_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
><em>_And the dream that you dare to  
><em>_Why, oh why can't I?_

she stopped playing and set her ukulele down next to her, and pulled Bucky into a hug.

Bucky hugged Beni back, burrowing his head into her neck and taking in her scent. He didn't want to let go, and he didn't want her to let go. He hugged her a little tighter, and she started rocking them back and forth, humming slightly. But Bucky needed her voice to keep bi grounded a bit better.

"C...Can you tell me about your tattoo?" he asked, rocking back in forth with Beni.

"Yeah, I can," she said. "It's a Howling Commandos tattoo, from the army. The Howling Commandos are a special team of soldiers that normal soldiers can't do. They were first started in World War II, with Captain America. The U.S. made it into a special program, with only the best operatives. I was a sniper, Tam was a medic, but was probably the deadliest person on the team with two pistols. Derek was an attention hog, but he's one of the best strategists I've ever seen. Troy was also a sniper, and he was also the guy to get supplies wherever we were. Cain was the captain and I want nothing more than for him to burn in hell."

"Why?"

"He's a traitor. Double agent. Anything bad in this world cannot compare to him and his badness."

"Not even... Say... Assassins?"

"Assassins?" Beni laughed slightly. "I would gladly let one in my home if it meant that I never had to see Cain again. They're more warm and cuddly than him."

Bucky's internally sighed with relief.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night despite the fact that it had stopped raining at around four in the morning. When it was around eight, Beni pulled away from Bucky, who was in a much better state than when she had found him just hours before.

"You good?" she asked. Be smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm good."

"Awesome. And hey, Buck? Next time there's a thunderstorm, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Ask? Ask for what? Help? Music? The longest hug ever known to mankind? But he nodded, because any one of those things is better than having to go through it all alone.

"Promise," he said. Beni smiled.

"And while we're on the subject of help, can you help me? You sat on my real leg the entire night, and I can't feel it."

She gave Bucky a sheepish smile while he just laughed.

"Yeah," he said, picking her up bridal style, "I think I can do that."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31-Back at the Hospital**

**Third Person:**

Beni sighed as she made dinner for her and Bucky. She was making cheeseburgers for her and Bucky, who was currently out grocery shopping. After the night before he insisted on it, so she wasn't going to argue. Instead she was going to make a badass dinner for them both.

And then her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes as she answered it.

"What's up, Tweety?" she said with a smirk.

_"Tweety? Really?" _Sam replied. Beni laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Steve is under 'Fossil' in my phone and my housemate is under 'Rupunzel.'"

_"Ha ha. I guess I won't ask you what your plans are for Christmas."_

"I'm not changing the name but go ahead and shoot."

_"...Fair enough. I called to ask what your plans for Christmas were."_

"Uh... That's a good question, actually."

_"Is it okay if Steve and I come over, then?"_

"By all means. Rupunzel needs more friends other than me, and I personally think he would get along with you two swimmingly. Um, he likes Sci-Fi, movies, books, pretty much any book he can get his hands on as long as it isn't the mushy love kind."

_"Noted. We'll come over around eleven, okay?"_

"Sounds like a plan, Sam."

At that particular moment the door decided to open, and not to long after, Bucky was walking in with his arms full of groceries.

"Patties," she told him as he put the groceries on the island. He nodded and she washed her hands so she could put un the groceries.

_"What? What does patties have anything to do with Christmas?"_

"I wasn't talking to you, numbnuts. I gotta go, text me, okay?"

_"Okay. Bye."_

Sam hung up before she could, and she started putting the groceries up.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked.

"It was just Sam asking about Christmas. But before we go to deep into that conversation, I have to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. I leave tomorrow. The hospital wants to see bow well I've healed and stuff. It's routine stuff apparently."

"Do you need a ride or are they going to let you drive yourself?" He tried not to let the disappointment in his voice show. He didn't like it when Beni left the house for more than a few hours let alone a few days. He was possessive like that.

"I honestly don't know. But since you don't like hospitals I'll probably have Sam drive me home."

"You sure? I don't mind driving you."

"Nah, it's cool. Thank you, though."

"It's no problem." Bucky couldn't help but feel a little sad that she would choose this Sam guy over him, but then he remembered that they were house mates, and he got to see her every day. That and she and Sam have known each other for years, but barely got to see each other. So he was okay with it. Just this once.

* * *

><p>"So am I also going to be picking you up?" Sam asked as they pulled up to the hospital. She nodded.<p>

"Yeah. And if I text you anything weird, don't reply. Who knows what kind of drugs they're gonna put me on."

"Noted. And Beni?"

"Yeah?" she was half way out of the car now.

"Good luck."

She smiled and nodded before getting out completely and walking inside.

* * *

><p>Bucky raised an eyebrow as he filled his bike up with gas. Beni was in the hospital. Why would she be texting him? Not only that, but Beni's texts were usually clear without any typo ever. But the ones he was getting was practically all typos, and be was pretty sure she was saying something about unicorns. Or at least he hoped it was about unicorns.<p>

He almost died of laughter when she sent him single text messages fixing every single one of her typos (which was pretty much every word). He was laughing so hard he almost got more gas than he wanted. Then his phone dinged again.

_To: Rupunzel_

_From: Reptilia_

_Did you know that flowees can breathe fire? Wicked._

_-B_

He was pretty sure that she meant to put 'flowers,' but it wouldn't matter either way. The text still made no sense. But he couldn't help but smile as he looked at what he had her down as in his phone.

They had collaborated a bit not to long after she had gotten the powers. It was actually Bucky who had thrown the idea out. He had figures that Reptile was to bland, and she had gotten her powers from a reptile serum, and she was a girl, obviously, so he said 'Why not Reptilia?' She had agreed wholeheartedly, much to his relief.

And then they started on seeing if they could come up with super hero names for him, just for fun. She suggested all of the nicknames she has called him over the months, amd he suggested Rebel, Sergeant, and a few others. But they both decided that if he did have a super hero name, it would probably just end up being Bucky, like she would call him that out of habit.

And he was okay with that. In his opinion just plain old Bucky was better than the Winter Soldier.

* * *

><p>When Sam picked Beni up a couple days later, her face was beat red, and Sam had the smuggest smile ever.<p>

"Have you seen the texts you sent? Steve was so confused when he got them," Sam laughed as Beni climbed in.

"No, I haven't. Not the ones to you, anyway. But I sent something about unicorns to Chewbacca."

"Your housemate?"

"Naturally."

"If you've got this many nicknames for him then I really need to meet him, because you're known for nicknames, just not this many for one person."

"You'll meet him at Christmas. I'm not telling him you guys are coming over, I want him to be surprised. He needs more friends than just me."

"How did you two meet, anyway?"

"I didn't tell you? Huh. Uh, on my way back from the airport John hit him with his car. He jumped out of nowhere, and John wasn't able to stop in time. So he stayed at my house, and...Yeah. That's pretty much it."

"I've got one more question."

"Shoot."

"What's his real name?"

"James. And he was in the military, too. So when you do come over, don't go all...Sam...On him...Okay?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're to overprotective."

"No promises. You're like the little sister I never had.

"Siblings in arms," Beni sighed and smiled despite her growing headache.

"There isn't anything stronger."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32-Entetaining Car Talks**

**Beni:**

First the hospital. Then Sam making plans for Christmas. And now my cousin, whom I haven't seen in years (Obviously) just calls out of the blue saying her son has a Christmas play that's going on later _tonight. _Not tomorrow. Not next week. Tonight. Yet another reason why I had always tried to avoid this cousin whenever we were kids.

She never could plan something correctly.

One time when we were seven we were at our aunt's house for the Fourth of July and she had lit the biggest fireworks in the pile (It had been as tall as us) before sticking it in the ground. I had tackled her to the ground right before it went up. We were both scorched, and she had nearly set Aunt Cherry's house on fire.

And the first thing that Reagan does is blame it on me. After that, I couldn't sit straight for a week.

When I told Bucky that story after she had called he started laughing his ass off, saying he was picturing me with little patches of hair for eyebrows. Or at least he tried. He was laughing really hard. I just sighed and rolled my eyes before smirking slightly.

"I haven't even told you where it is yet," I said. He instantly stopped laughing (It was kind of weird how he was able to just stop laughing) and looked at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was. It was something between curiosity, expectance, confusion, and not caring either way because he knew that I was going to drag him along with me

"Where's the play?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"New York. Which means we'll have to take the truck. I know where his school is, so it shouldn't be to hard to navigate, and if we leave in the next twenty minutes we'll be able to make it before it starts."

"New York? It's been a while since I've been there. I'll go get dressed."

He all but ran upstairs while I went to my room to get ready.

I quickly stripped out of my tank top, and couldn't help but look in disgust at my reflection in the full body mirror. My torso, minus my arms and face, was marred with scars. Some big, some small, some long, short, gun wound, knife wound, burns. You name it and I have a really good chance of having it.

I was a prisoner of war for months. Torture was bound to happen. But I had a feeling it was more for fun than just simply getting information. Every time I took a shower or looked in the mirror with my shirt off I was always, _always _reminded of the people that did this, and it practically drove me crazy. I didn't want to be reminded. I wanted to forget. I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to avoid it all together.

I traced one of the long scars that had been made by a knife being dragged through me. It went from my sternum to just above my belly button in some crude zig-zag fashion. There was barely an inch of clear skin. So many months on the table...

I wasn't smiling anymore.

I let out a small yelp as my door was thrown open and momentarily forgot about my torso. It was Bucky in a pair of nice jeans, his dress shoes, and a black shirt that made all of his muscles pop out. His jacket was in his hands, and his face had gone from 'I need to ask you something fashion-wise' to 'complete horror and mortification.'

Meanwhile I was blushing fifty shades of red as he slowly walked in, keeping his eyes on my face. Such a gentleman.

"Beni..." he said, putting his jacket on my bed. "What...How?" He asked, completely flabbergasted. I quickly went to my closet and found a blue dress shirt and a pair of really sexy jeans. I started to put them on. I honestly didn't care if he saw my boxers, he's seen them before. I doubt it makes much of a difference.

"Just...In the car, okay? We need some interesting conversation for the ride, right?" I asked, completely dreading the long car ride now. Bucky, bless his heart, immediately just nodded and left, and I began the hunt for my black flats. Then I curled my hair and put it in a ponytail, completely ignored the make up, and made a duffel full of extra clothes. I would tell Bucky to do the same, because chances are we were going to get a motel room or something.

And then I walked out.

Bucky was waiting on the couch, and I threw his jacket at him and told him to go make an overnight bag. When he came back down and walked straight up to me.

"Do you think I should do something with my hair?" he asked, placing his metal hand on his head. His voice didn't give anything away. It was like he had never walked in on me changing. Like he had never laid eyes upon my scars. As if everything was as normal as everyday when in reality, we were way off the rails. I managed to muster up a smile and told him to sit.

**Third Person:**

Bucky glanced over at Beni, who was looking out the window. She wasn't wearing her usual smile. Instead she had pursed lips and a furrowed brow, as if she was considering how she should start out. Her eyes looked sad and angry instead of happy and lighthearted like nearly every day Bucky had known her.

But Bucky was going to give her the time she needed. She said she would tell him in the car, and Beni was always true to her word no matter how much she started to regret it. That's one of the things Bucky loved about her.

Thirty minutes in and Beni just sighed, looking from the window to her hands that were in her lap. Her fists closed, then opened, then closed again. She kicked off her shoes and managed to get cross legged without a lot of effort, and she held her ankles.

"The scars," she started hesitantly, "They were put there by a lot of different people. After...Well...I told you I lost my leg in an explosion."

"Yeah, a road side bomb," Bucky clarified, looking back at the road. Beni nodded.

"Once the bomb went off, we flipped over, and my leg got caught between the seat and the door, and it was completely useless. Couldn't move it even if it hadn't been stuck. And a little while later, these troops come in. They could have pried off the door with all the weird shit they had. But instead they broke the windshield and cut off my leg themselves.

"Then they dragged us, half conscious or still kicking but not strong enough, to some van or something. I don't really remember, I had been suffering from a concussion and blood loss at the time. Anyway, we were driven into some secret base that was no where near where the bomb had been. Not even close. And then they dragged us again, patched up the really bad wounds, like my leg, and locked us away from each other in the dark for...For months. That's how Tammy...She lasted the longest, and was one of the many that died on the table. And then all of a sudden I'm being dragged out of my cell and restrained to this big table. Then they started asking questions, and when I didn't answer they would hack into me..." her voice broke slightly, and she squeezed her ankles until her knuckles were white.

"I never did tell hem anything, and they knew I wouldn't have. After a while they just stopped asking the questions and went straight to the cutting..." Beni hugged herself tightly and looked out the window again.

"We all somehow managed to scrounge up enough supplies for me to make a really big bomb. Once we got everyone out of their cells, we made a run for it. I was using a piece of wood for a crutch as I was carrying Troy off the table. Once we were all far enough away we blew the place up. Then we just...Walked. For days, maybe weeks until a search copter found us all. There had been about fifty to sixty men and women that we got out. Most of us went to the infirmary, including myself, and that was pretty much it. I gave my report, got my leg patched up, and then I came here."

Bucky looked at Beni longer than he should have (Because he was the one driving), wondering how she was always able to smile and crack jokes when that was haunted her every time she looked in the fucking mirror. He looked back at the road just in time for a red light, and he heard her sniffle. Then she chuckled.

"I...I've always had a pretty shitty life, but I was an optimist at heart. I always found a reason to keep going, to keep smiling. But when we were heading back to camp, the only reason I smiled was because I forced myself to. I figured I could have always been off worse. I was still kicking, so I said, 'Smile, because you made it.' I told myself I was okay even though I knew I wasn't. It was just easier that way. And I want you to know that you're not the only one who still gets nightmares every time they so much as close their eyes. I smile all the time now because I found several reasons not to smile, and I figured that if I couldn't brighten up my day I could try and fake it. And then I met you, and I didn't have to fake it anymore."

"And I want you to know that you're not the only one who has had to gone through shit like that," Bucky said after a while. "And Beni, a wise friend once told me that...It's okay to not be okay. You wanna be sad? The be sad. I'll ride it out with you. And when you're finished being sad, I'll still be here. Okay?"

Beni was smiling as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, and she nodded. Bucky gave her one of his own smiles, and it was genuinely warm and caring, like a fucking ray of sunshine. She sniffled again.

"I...I'm with you 'till the end of the line," he said. He knew he had said it before, and Steve had told him that when he as beating the shit out of him all those months ago, and it felt just as right saying it to Beni as it did when he said it to Steve.

"Always," Beni said. That was her promise. He didn't need her to elaborate. The one word was enough. He would always have her back and she would always have his.

They would be with each other, through thick and thin, until the end of the line.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes: **Oh my Odin I can't thank you all enough for all of the amazing reviews! They make my day, and I am so happy you love the story. The Christmas chapter (since I finished writing this story on the last day of Winter Break) will be not the next chapter, but the one after it. There's also a prank chapter right around the corner so be prepared to fall out of your seat laughing (at least I hope...). Have a nice day ^-^

**~SoN~**

**P.S. **I opened a poll on my profile since I suck at choosing stories. So go vote! But it also might be a little while before anything is published because of school and stuff. But we have plenty of time because there's still, like, eleven more chapters left. Enjoy!

**Chapter 33-The Play**

**Third Person:**

Bucky and Beni had left at around eight or nine in the morning, and now it was almost eight at night. They were tired from just the long car ride, but neither of them said anything as they climbed out of the car and into the snow. Beni was cursing internally at the cold. Bucky offered her his jacket, but she declined. He put it around her shoulders anyway.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked. his only defense against the harsh winds was his black, long sleeved shirt that complimented his muscles well. But Bucky just shook his head

"No, not really. I'm used to it. It's...Almost nice."

That was a big fat lie. He wasn't cold, he had told the truth about that. And it was welcoming to him, but that's what set him off edge the most, and it sent really bad memories into his head, making him subconsciously make a face. The cold, despite the fact that it was _snowing, _didn't bother him at all. He was used to it, being in cryo for so long for an unimaginable number of times in between missions. It would be comforting if it weren't so unnerving.

It only took a short walk from the middle of the parking lot to get inside, where there were a lot of people waiting. Beni handed Bucky his jacket back with a quick thanks before craning her neck in every which direction looking for her cousin. It might have been ten years, but Reagan wasn't really known for changing.

"Beni!"

Beni and Bucky whirled around in just enough time that Beni was nearly tackled to the ground by someone. Beni had her arms pinned to her sides by Reagan's grip, so she couldn't hug her back very well. Even if she could she probably wouldn't considering the lack of oxygen getting to her brain.

"Reagan..." Beni gasped. "Oxygen...Is essential...T...To living..."

Reagan laughed and let go, and Beni put her hands on her knees so she could catch her breath a little better. That's when Bucky got to get a better look at Reagan.

She had the same blonde hair as Beni, but she had brown eyes and freckles. She wore black dress pants and a pair of black flats, along with a bright green dress shirt with intricate brown swirls all over it.

"Oh my god! You've changed so much!" Reagan said with complete shock. Beni stood up straight and gave her cousin a wry smile.

"And you haven't changed a bit," Beni shot back.

"Ten years is nine and a half years to long."

"Yeah, well, the army doesn't exactly let us have vacation whenever we want."

Bucky could almost hear the slight edge in Beni's voice, and felt kind of sorry for her. It was obvious she didn't like Reagan as much as she was letting on, and now she had to smile and nod her way through the whole night.

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Bucky," Beni said, gesturing to Bucky. He didn't really feel sorry for Beni after that.

"Ooh, you're kind of cute. Has she made a move yet? Have _you _made a move yet? How did you two meet? Are you-"

"-Okay, that's enough," Beni interrupted. "We're just friends, Rea. And we met when my friend hit him with his car."

"Wait, I though you could drive," Reagan spun back around to Beni with a confused look.

"Lost my leg. Got a prosthetic last month."

"That would explain the mismatched feet. Come on, let's go!"

She gripped Beni's wrist and dragged her through the crowd, and Beni gave Bucky a look of desperation, but he just smirked and followed right behind them. He was planning on sitting in between them to save Beni, so she could sufer for about a minute longer.

Bucky leaned quickly after they sat down that she liked to ramble. And it never held any consistency. Reagan could be talking about her son one minute and what kind of color she would be painting her garage door in the next breath. If she breathed. She was talking so fast he was kind of unsure. Beni and Bucky were both thankful when the play finally started.

* * *

><p>Both veterans should have expected that the play was going to be long and agonizingly boring and cheery from the moment it started. And they were both now yawning and trying to stay awake, while Reagan on the other hand, was on the edge of he seat. Especially when the gumdrop fairies or whatever came out and did their little dance number with the Nutcracker singing in his very tone deaf way.<p>

Overall it was just really bad, but Beni and Bucky clapped anyway.

Reagan wasted no time grabbing their wrists and dragging them into the lobby where they waited for her son, Kurt. When he did finally show up, Reagan practically killed him with a hug like she bad with Beni, and then they moved onto the introductions.

"Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He had brown eyes and freckles like Reagan, but had black hair.

"I'm your cousin, Beni. This is my best friend, Bucky. You're Kurt, right?"

She already knew his name through Reagan, but it was polite to ask anyway. The boy just nodded and looked at Beni's feet.

"It that a metal foot?" he asked.

"Even better," Beni grinned.

"What's better than a metal foot?"

"The whole leg."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he to grinned. But then Reagan cut in and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, it's ten thirty. We should probably get going now."

Beni internally sighed but smiled and waved as they left anyway. Reagan was possessive, and didn't like when other people took an interest in something she liked. In this case it was someone.

"I feel so sorry for that kid," Bucky said.

"As do I," Beni nodded in agreement.

"So... What now?"

"It's late and we're both tired, and I'm not going to make you drive, so we find a motel or a hotel, or just _something."_

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>It surprisingly didn't take very long for the two to find a decent motel just outside of town. It was probably a twenty minute drive at the most. And it only took a few more for Beni to check in and pay. Then they headed to their room, which unfortunately required Beni to go outside. She was thankful that she packed a pair of extra shoes in her duffel so that she didn't have to trudge through the snow in flats.<p>

"You go ahead and take the bathroom," she said with a small yawn. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go, Princess."

Bucky smirked before taking his duffel and going into the bathroom, while Beni quickly got changed outside. She didn't bother taking her hair down. She just face planted into the bed closest to the window.

By the time Bucky got out, which was about a minute later, Beni was face down in her pillow, already passed out. He rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up, and then climbed in bed himself.

* * *

><p>When Beni woke up, she was curled into a ball with something draped over her. Her eyes snapped open and she tensed up, looked at the thing on top of her.<p>

It was Bucky's arm.

Metal, of course. She knew he bad trouble sleeping on his left side, just like she bad trouble sleeping on her right side. He was fast asleep, and he was extremely warm, making Beni not want to get up. So she didn't, despite the fact that she doesn't even remember what happened. She was still in the bed close to the window, so that meant Bucky had come in her bed. But why?

Well, she wasn't complaining.

"Before you freak out," Bucky mumbled as he started waking up. He must have done so when she tensed up. "You were having a nightmare. It stopped when I climbed in bed..."

He sort of drifted off back to sleep, and Beni was thankful that she was able to have a good friend like Bucky. So instead of getting up she snuggled in closer and fell back asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes (reply to review, I'm just to lazy to look at the name): **There might be more to their relationship later on, their might not be. You'll just have to read and see. Also! Next chapter is the Christmas chapter so g get excited! Again, also, if you guys haven't taken my poll yet can you do so when you get a chance? I suck at choosing. And like I said last chapter, I might not be able to post it for a while because I have shit to do. Thanks! And I am so happy you guys like the story. Enjoy the chapter!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 34-Bucky's Not the Only One**

**Third Person:**

_Beni screamed with pain as the mystery men cut into her leg, just above the knee. Her vision was turning black and red, and she was having a hard time staying awake. But one thing was ringing in her head very clearly. Cain was a traitor, a mole, a double agent, something on the lines of that. _

_Beni fell on the broken car window with a groan. The blood, her blood, from her leg that was still stuck, was dripping on her, and some drips got on her face. By the time the men pulled her out, she was completely drenched, and on the verge of unconsciousness. But for some sick reason her body wouldn't sleep. It was like it liked the pain so much that it just had to stay awake, and she hated it._

_She felt pinches in her stump and sort of groaned because she couldn't process what was going on. When she looked down at it, there were dirty bandages on it. But she didn't care. She just wanted to get out. Get away. She wanted to be anywhere but there, being dragged through the hard dirt in the hot sun. It wasn't long before she was all but thrown into the back of a van, along with the rest of the modern day Howling Commandos._

* * *

><p><em>Beni's groan was almost a scam as the knife pierced her skin and went down.<em>

_"So, you going to tell us yet?" the guy asked. Instead of answering, Beni spit her blood in his eyes, and he plunged the knife into her stomach out of anger._

_"This one isn't gonna say anything," his friend said. The knife was twisted, and every muscle in Beni's body tensed up with pain, but Beni didn't scream. She just imagined them being obliterated once she was done with the bomb she was making. It was charged enough that it would take down the entire fortress, and hopefully everyone in it. _

_"Well she's certainly earned the tattoo," Knife Guy said. He took the knife out of her stomach and waved his hand, and three guys came and took her back to her cell._

The minute the cell door closed, Beni's eyes snapped open, and she was tackling whoever it was on the ground with her knife against his throat.

"Beni," Bucky said, his hands next to his head in mock surrender, "It's just me."

He was thankful that his voice was steady, and it didn't sound like he was choking on Beni's knife. She had been screaming in her sleep, which of course made him internally flip his shit. He watched silently as realization slowly came into Beni's eyes, and she all but jumped off of him. He slowly rose to his feet, noticing how Beni wouldn't look him in the eyes. He watched her slip her knife back under her pillow, and he was thankful that he wasn't the only one in the house that did that.

"I... I'm sorry," she said, voice breaking. "I...I need to stop sleeping with a knife under my pillow. You could have gotten hurt."

Bucky placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she tried not to flinch, but she failed. He squeezed her shoulder and brought her into a hug. He let her sob into his chest as he rocked them back and forth. Bucky was stroking her back and mumbling comforting things, and she hugged him tighter. She pulled away at around four in the morning, red faced and a sniffling mess. But he didn't care that she got a crap load of snot and tears on his favorite shirt. He was just glad he had a shirt to begin with.

"Beni, no you don't. I still sleep with one under my pillow. All you need is a little help. You're not really one to ask for help, and then end up carrying everyone's problems on your shoulders. You don't have to put everyone before you. Take a you day. Okay?"

Bucky could tell she was still really shaken, and he honestly couldn't really blame her. If he hadn't been awake whenever Beni got to him he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be here at all. So he was perfectly okay that she pulled a knife on him out of blind fear. When Beni didn't say 'okay,' or something on the lines of the answer yes, he sighed. He was not going to let her shut herself in her room like he knew she probably would. He was supposed to be the hermit in the house, not her.

"It's almost five now, so you're going to get ready for the day and go out so you can clear your head."

"Is that a direct order or a not-so-friendly suggestion?" She asked, her usual self flickering back into her eyes. Bucky almost smirked.

"Which one will you most likely listen to?"

"Probably neither."

"Direct order it is. Now go get your ass in the shower."

"You know," she said, walking backwards to her bathroom, "You technically can't give a higher rank orders."

"Technically I don't really give a fuck."

Beni actually started laughing, and he was glad that he was the one who was able to make her do so. She mock saluted and closed her bathroom door, and a second later he heard the shower turn on. He internally cheered and headed out of her room.

* * *

><p>Beni pulled her jacket a little tighter as she headed into the VA. It was around two in the afternoon now. Bucky had kicked her out of the house until she felt better, and she did. She'd been driving all day, and it was enough for her to clear her head. But she still didn't feel like she was her usual self. So maybe listening to stranger's problems would help her out a little bit. It didn't matter who you were or what you've done, it's always nice to know that someone has gone through similar problems.<p>

And she did promise Sam she would visit.

"It's about damned time you showed up."

Beni turned around to the person she knew all to well. She gave Sam a shrug and waved at Steve, who nodded in response.

"Glad to see you're up and walking," he said politely.

"That makes both of us. It feels really good. And I can ride my old Harley again," Beni replied, giving a smile that wasn't forced like this morning. "It also means the master of pranks is back in business," she muttered so only Sam was able to hear her. She laughed as he paled considerably. It was always fun to make him squirm. Steve just gave them both a quizzical look. Beni had to remind herself that she still needed to prank him, but it was close to Christmas, so she would give the geezer a bit of a break. Beni playfully punched Sam in the arm and grinned.

"So Steve," she said casually as Sam rubbed the spot where Beni punched him, "I heard from Sam that you have your own exhibit at the Smithsonian. That true?"

"Yeah. When I was thawed out I went there, and they had pretty much everything wrong. I talked with the curator for weeks. Hell, they hadn't even mentioned Monty, but they got Dugan pretty accurate. Just a few minor facts that weren't true."

"That last part didn't make much sense but I get the gist. So, have you adjusted to the twenty-first century yet?"

"I'm still getting used to cell phones and laptops, but the Internet has been a great help."

"Look up a few bands. One is called A Great Big World. Then there's the All-American Rejects and Fall Out Boy."

"I'll add them to the list," he said with a small smile as he pulled out a tiny note pad. She turned to Sam.

_He has a _list? Beni mouthed. Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Beni's shoulder.

"Come on. We're just about to start."

"You can't give me orders."

"Then take it as a friendly suggestion."

"...Okay."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes: **It's finally here! Not MY favorite chapter, but my second favorite. Also, I'm gonna keep bugging you guys about my poll. Three people have voted, and I know two of them personally. So...Pretty please?

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 35-Holly Jolly Unintentional Secrets**

**Third Person:**

Beni was hopping down with excitement as the door bell rang. It was finally Christmas, and Sam and Steve would finally be able to meet Bucky. But that part would have to wait, as well as the present opening because Bucky was taking a shower.

"Welcome, take all of my _Dr. Pepper _and I will shoot you in the foot. Just set the presents down under the tree, we can play Santa when Princess gets out of the shower, and you have to wear these lovely jewels," Beni said quickly, pulling out two hats. One was a Santa hat that she crammed on Steve's head, and the other was a gray wig that was fashioned into a bun.

"Mr. and Ms. Claus, I welcome you to my not-so-humble home," She said, putting on an elf hat with the attached elf ears.

"You got that right," Sam muttered. But before Steve could question the hats and odd threat, there was a frustrated groan from upstairs.

"BENI!"

The voice sounded familiar to Steve. Like, _really _familiar.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Beni called back.

"I highly doubt that," Sam said.

"It's stuck again!" Bucky called back. Beni sighed and gave an apologetic look to Sam and Steve. Mostly Steve.

"Uh...I'll be right back. Just sit tight."

Beni practically ran up the stairs and into Bucky's room, where he was standing in just a towel with his metal hand in his hair. Beni chuckled slightly before carefully sitting Bucky down and started to work on untangling his hand from his hair.

"Are there other people downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I invited them over. You need more friends, and they didn't have anything else to do on Christmas so I basically said 'Well, why the fuck not,' you know?"

"Yeah...I'm so glad I didn't go downstairs in just a towel."

"Yeah, but that would have been funny has hell. You would be putting the impressions in first impressions."

"That's not what I really want to be remembered for."

"But it still would have been funny. Aaand...Done. Now go get dressed. And hurry up, I've been waiting all month for you to meet these guys. They're awesome."

"Well if they're _your _friends I wouldn't expect anything less," Bucky smirked and disappeared back into the bathroom. Beni headed back downstairs to a very confused Sam and Steve.

"Sorry about that. He'll be down in a sec."

"What happened?" Steve asked. Beni gave him a smile.

"I'm not the only one around here with a prosthetic. He gets his stuck in his hair when he showers every now and then. But don't mention it because he doesn't like talking about it."

At that moment Bucky started coming down the stairs, but he was preoccupied with the ugly Christmas sweater that Beni had set out for him.

"Why does my sweater say 'Ho ho no?" he asked.

"Because it's Grumpy Cat," She replied easily.

"And you didn't get us ugly Christmas sweaters?" Sam teased.

"Half your clothes are ugly enough," she quipped. Sam laughed and Beni smirked triumphantly and looked to Steve, who was starring in shock. She raised an eyebrow, and was about to wave her hand in front of his face, but then he said,

"Bucky?"

Beni whipped her head to Bucky, who stared in equal shock at Steve. Sam had stopped laughing. Instead he looked as serious as ever. Beni chuckled nervously.

"You guys...Know...Each other?" she asked, a little uncertain. When no one answered her she grew upset, and a little angry. She was the only one that wasn't in the loop, and no one was speaking up. But that could be changed.

"All three of you on the couch, now," She said, using her colonel voice. Steve and Sam slowly nodded, not taking their eyes off of Bucky, who didn't take his eyes off of Steve and Sam. Bucky walked down and sat in the arm chair.

"Spill," she said, standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Bucky here is the Winter Soldier," Sam said bluntly, almost shrinking under Beni's hard gaze. She was on the verge of being very, _very _pissed. Sam has seen her pissed off before, an it didn't turn out pretty for anyone.

"The who now?" Beni asked.

"I...I'm an assassin. Well, _was. _But then you...Er...Your friend hit me with his car..." Bucky said awkwardly.

"We're old friends from the war," Steve added.

"War? Like, World War II?" Beni asked. Steve nodded, and if Beni wasn't in commando mode her jaw would be scarping the floor at that very moment.

"Care to explain?" Beni sat down on the coffee table. She looked over at Bucky and gave him a reassuring smile, but he just looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that very moment.

"Steve can," Bucky said quietly. "I'll fill in what I've remembered so far." Beni just nodded in response.

"During the war Bucky's whole squad was taken by the Germans known as HYDRA," Steve started. Beni's grip on the edge of the table tightened little bit in anger. She had had plenty of experience with them. Steve continued. "They did experiments on Bucky and a whole lotta other fellas. A couple of years after I got 'em out we went on a mission in the Alps. We were hijacking a HYDRA train, and Buck got blasted out of the hole in the car we were in. And when I reached for him he...He fell. And then a couple months before you got back, we fought on one of the new Helicarriers, and he pulled me out of the river and left. I've been looking for him ever since. If I had known he was with you..."

"What about what happened between the war and now?" Beni asked. Her voice was soft and caring, not cold and hard like the commando voice she had used earlier.

"I was taken by the Russians and fitted with a new arm. Then I somehow ended up with HYDRA. After that...I had my memories wiped after every mission, and I was put in cryo in between them, which is how I've stayed looking like I did back in the forties."

"What were you doing before you got hit with the car?" Beni just sounded really curious at this point.

"...Uh..."

"You hit him with your car?" Steve asked, his face in complete shock

"Don' be stupid. My friend hit him with his car, the day I got back. He was giving me a ride from the airport and Bucky jumped out of nowhere."

"I was...Burying a body," Bucky answered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Whose body?" Beni asked.

"...The guy who made all the shit that was put in my blood every now and again. Like, random chemicals and formulas and stuff."

"Oh. Good for you."

"Beni!" Sam said.

"Well he deserved it! Just like any other HYDRA guy who hurt him and you guys and me! In fact, if Bucky wants to go back to killing the people that did all this shit to him, I will gladly join him. No one who does that should be allowed to walk free like they are now. Not anyone. He lost an arm and his memories, and I'm gonna help him every way I fucking can every step of the way."

"...So you're not mad that I didn't tell you I was an assassin earlier?" Bucky asked, raising his head. Beni shook he head and smiled.

"Till the end of the line, remember? I understand, and I also understand that you're not that guy anymore. So we're cool. Now, are we gonna open presents or what, because I think we're all going to enjoy the ones I got for Steve," Beni stood up.

"Really? Just like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He's staying if he wants, and we're all good now. I've lived with Bucky since the second day I got back. Despite everything you just told me, I still trust him."

"...Okay then. Let's do this then."

Beni smiled and tossed Steve a thin box, she handed Bucky a medium sized box, and she gave Sam a rather large box that had holes pressed into it. He raised an eyebrow and took the top off, and Sam' eyes widened.

"His name is Redwing," Beni told him with a smile.

"You got Falcon...A falcon?" Steve asked, looking over Sam's shoulders. Beni laughed.

"Oh totally. Open yours, Buck."

He did, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was a tablet made by Stark Industries, so it had all the cool little features like holograms and free Wi-Fi anywhere he went.

"Woah," he said, eyes wide. He pressed a button and the settings floated above the screen. She looked at Steve and got a Cheshire grin that made Steve more than a little uncomfortable.

"Open yours," she said. Sam and Bucky looked at him expectantly as he ripped open the paper and took the lid off the box.

"It's a shirt that says 'FOSSIL' and...What is this?" he held up the small device. Sam couldn't stop laughing as he clapped for Beni sarcastically.

"It's _Life Alert, _just in case you fall and can't get up," Beni laughed. Steve still looked confused, so Sam explained it for him.

"It's because you're ninety-six years old, and old people these days fall and can't get up 'cause of health issues."

"I might actually need this when I'm one-ninety," Steve said with a roll of his eyes as he stuffed it in the box. Sam was actually crying from laughter at this point, and Bucky had a huge grin on his face.

"With all the stupid shit you do it makes perfect sense," he said, nudging Steve with his fake hand. Steve gave his old friend a pointed look before smiling a little.

"You don't know the half of it," he said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"This guy," he said, "Told me about this time before the serum, and he had just gotten into the army. And the Phillips guy threw a dummy grenade, and Steve was the only one to jump on it, right? And then he was like 'Is this a test?'"

Bucky stared at Steve wide-eyed before he got a glare.

"You jumped on a grenade without knowing if it was real or not?" he asked, voice suddenly hard. Steve almost shrunk under Bucky's gaze. "What other possible life-threatening shit have you doing?"

Steve was bright red at this point, and he was avoiding Bucky's eyes.

"I...Fought Thor and Iron Man at the same time..."

"Oh really?" Bucky's pursed his lips. He picked up his glass soda bottle that was on the coffee table and took a drink.

"And I jump out of airplanes without any chutes..."

"Oh _really?" _Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"...And I flew a plane loaded with bombs into the ocean and froze for seventy years.

_**"Oh really?" **_The glass in Bucky's hand shattered as he glared at Steve. He turned to Beni. "This is the kind of shit that happens when I'm not 'round to knock some sense into him. You see what I had to deal with back when we were kids?"

Beni and Sam were dying of laughter at this point, and Steve had turned fifty shades of red. Bucky just sighed.

"Don't even get me _started _on his police record," Bucky groaned, shaking his head.

"You...You had a...Police record?" Beni asked through her laughing. Steve numbly nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Bucky said. "This kid," he jabbed a thumb at Steve, "Has a police record so long it takes up an entire wall at the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian. He got into a fist fight at _least _twice a week. I always showed up right before he got the stuffing beat out of him."

"Oh my god, you're all Hufflepuffs," Beni nearly wheezed.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Steve asked.

"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Sam asked, glaring at Steve. Beni just grinned even wider.

"You know what this means?" She asked Bucky. He nodded and ruffled Steve's hair.

"Emergency Movie Marathon. But you gotta open your presents first, Beni."

He set his tablet down and picked up a box, and gently handed it to Beni. She quirked an eyebrow. It was pretty big, and had a really good weight to go with its size. She set it down on the coffee table and tore open the paper, and she nearly squealed with delight.

"You got me a boa constrictor?" She said excitedly as she popped the top of the tank open and carefully picked it up. It was about seven feet long, and it was a beautiful green color with white stripes. She took its tail and wrapped it over her neck like an untied scarf. "She's a beauty!"

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"Pfft. I study reptiles, remember?"

"Well, I don't think mine is gonna beat his," Sam said, grabbing another box he had brought in. "But it's still pretty good. It's actually for both of you guys."

Since Beni was to busy talking to her new snake, Bucky was the one to open the box. There were two box sets of books. One being the _Hunger Games _and the other being _Divergent. _

"That's from Steve and me," he said.

"Just in time. We an out of reading material last week," Beni said, still muttering to the snake.

"What are you going to name it?" Steve asked.

"Hmm...Thorin."

"Isn't that a character from _The Lord of the Rings?" _Sam asked.

_"The Hobbit, _actually."

"What are those?" Steve asked, still confused from the _Harry Potter _reference. Bucky and Beni shared a look.

"I'll get the popcorn," Bucky said, getting up. Beni nodded and headed towards her movie shelf.

"Steve," Sam said, paling, "What have you done?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36-Feasting Thoughts**

**Third Person:**

Since the Emergency Movie Marathon for Steve's sake went all the way into the next day, they didn't get to have a Christmas dinner. So they were going to have one today after everyone woke up. They passed out in the middle of _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, _which had been at around nine in the morning, after all eight _Harry Potter _movies and the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy, and Beni had to admit that she was kind of impressed he lasted through the first five movies. He was even starting to make jokes about them, but they needed work. She was also impressed that he was actually staying with all of the shit that Sauron and Saramon were pulling, along with which Hobbit was Merry and which Hobbit was Pippin. And you didn't want to get Bucky started on the Sackville-Baggins. They were assholes at heart.

Steve was feeling a lot of things all at once. he was happy that Bucky was happy, and was relieved that he was safe. Other than Sam, Beni was probably the safest person he could be with. He was also a little confused as to why she had somehow never called him 'Bucky' around Sam and Steve, and he had to also give her credit for it. Especially since she did it unintentionally.

He was also really, really comforted by the fact that not only was Bucky remembering enough to where he could make references or inside jokes he and Steve had, but also that Beni still trusted him after they had explained everything they could. Even if they didn't know how to explain at one point or another.

Steve also saw the way Bucky looked at Beni. He had seen Bucky look at so many dames in his life time, all with some sort of lust, but he looked at Beni differently. Instead of lust, he saw a want-a need, even. Like he could live with her for the rest of his life. Like if they had an argument it would be over what to have for dinner or what movie to watch next even tough they've seen all the movies Beni has about a million times. His relationship with Beni was different from relationships he had had with other girls. It was completely new, actually.

Bucky always treated everyone with respect unless they gave him a reason not to. Beni had his full respect, and Bucky had Beni's. And they both liked each other a lot. They were best friends. Steve had learned a long time ago that respect was something completely different from liking someone. You didn't have to like the person to respect them.

He had a feeling that this set up would work greatly, if not greatly than perfectly. He saw the way Beni looked at Bucky, too. She didn't have any pity or fear, or anything else. She had taken a liking to him, and he knew that that was probably something Beni didn't do very often. She and Sam were siblings in arms, just like he and Bucky. That kind of bond didn't go away, not unless one of them was a traitor or double age or something. And after she had lost her leg, he guessed that she had a hard time trusting people in general. He was surprised that she trusted Steve so quickly, but that was probably because he was really good friends with Sam.

He was a little bit jealous, though. Bucky had been his best friend, not Beni's. They were with each other till the end of the line, not Bucky and Beni. Where else could Beni have gotten that from? But he was nice. He didn't own Bucky, and they were still really good friends. He could share. And he knew Beni wouldn't mind if Steve stole Bucky from her every now and again. She was cool like that, so he didn't have to worry about it.

He was just glad Bucky was happy here.

* * *

><p>Bucky yawned as Beni stirred. They had fallen asleep during the EMM (Emergency Movie Marathon), and she had been sitting next to him, on his left. Steve was on his right, and Sam was on Steve's right. But he had learned way back that when Beni was tired enough, she became sort of...Clingy.<p>

He looked down to see Beni asleep with her head on his leg, and she was cuddling with his metal arm, holding his index finger and ring finger with her hands as she buried her face in his stomach on top of his arm. The sight was actually kind of welcoming, but now he couldn't get up. One reason being Beni, the other being Steve. He wasn't clingy like Beni was, but he still needed a pillow. I didn't matter how hard or soft it was. So all Bucky had to do was turn his head to his right and he would get a mouthful of Steve's hair. Sam's head was on Steve's lap, and his legs were hanging over the side of the couch.

Beni yawned and pulled Bucky's arm closer to her. He didn't mind though. He actually found it nice that someone was actually willing to cuddle with the giant toaster connected to his shoulder. So he shifted ever so slightly and leaned his head back again, and was soon snoring a little bit.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he woke up. He was laying on the couch with his legs hanging off of the side and a blanket on top of him. He rolled off the couch and onto the floor before standing up. The other three were nowhere to be seen. Had they gone somewhere? If so then why didn't Steve wake Sam up? He was his ride after all.<p>

Before he could think to much about it, he heard a small yelp coming from the kitchen, followed by laughter from Bucky and Steve.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a sound as he walked into the kitchen...

...Only to be sprayed by water.

Beni gasped as she shot Sam with the water sprayer. She had been aiming for Steve since he and Bucky had gotten her soaked. She had already gotten her revenge on Bucky, and now Bucky was shirtless. She had tried getting Steve, and she would have, but he had ducked and the water hit Sam instead.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked as he dried himself off with the bottom of his shirt. Beni silently struck Steve with ass loads of water while he was distracted by Sam before answering.

"Probably not," she said sheepishly, and she sprayed a now shirtless Steve again, just for fun. She sighed with a satisfied grin. "Ah, sweet, sweet revenge. I hear it tastes like ice cream these days."

Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes, glancing at Bucky. More specifically his arm. Bucky squirmed under his gaze slightly, and Sam narrowed his eyes and walked over.

"...Is that the star from _Mario Kart?" _he asked. Bucky quickly looked down at his arm and sighed.

"Beni," he said with an almost exasperated tone.

"What?" she protested. "It looks better that way. More kid friendly."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes: **As promised in the prologue, here is the prank chapter *maniacal laughter in the background*

Enjoy!

**P.S. **If you guys don't vote on my poll I'm going to pick one of the two that wasn't chosen, so...Pretty please?

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 37-Pranks With Birds and Fossils**

**Third Person:**

Steve has woken up in several different ways. He's had useless limbs because they've fallen asleep. He's had the worst of cramped necks, and the army barracks did absolutely nothing to help with that. But he never, not once, expected to wake up like _this_.

Steve blinked as he was hit with another flash of a camera and be rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was in his bed but he was nowhere near his room. He was in the Smithsonian at his exhibit, in his boxers and shirt that Beni had gotten him. The one that said 'FOSSIL.' He looked into the crowd and easily spotted her, Sam, and Bucky, getting high fives from both of the men on either side of her. His jaw dropped and he quickly climbed out of bed. He thought about running towards them, but thought better of it, because he's just now realizing the fact that he's behind glass.

That's when Beni stepped up.

And she had a wireless microphone.

She had a crazed grin on her face as she walked up to the glass, winked, and turned towards the crowd.

"Step right up, folks," she said in a really spot on Australian accent. "This here is Captain America. The very really real Captain America. I managed to catch the little stinker while he was sleeping, and thought it would be nice to show you this rarest of rare fossils!"

The crowd cheered and took more pictures as Beni gestured to Steve. He could see Bucky and Sam practically on their knees from dying of laughter. From behind, Beni sure looked proud.

"Beni!" Steve banged on the glass. "Let me out!"

That made Beni laugh.

"Not in your life, Steve-o."

* * *

><p>"You ready for this, guys?" Beni asked as she turned in the camera. She bad gotten Steve's prank taped, she was sure as hell gonna get Sam's and Bucky's, too. Bucky chuckled darkly and slung a hand around Beni's shoulder while Steve just nodded, not wanting to get to close to physical contact with Beni at that very moment.<p>

They were standing outside of Sam's house. Beni had put a little _something _in his soap the night before, and now they were just waiting for him to trip the wire when he opened he door.

As if on cue, the door to Sam's house opened, and the second he stepped out he had a mountain of bird seeds dropped on top of him, but something was off about Sam. He wasn't black anymore, his skin was paper white.

Birds were instantly at Sam's head and shoulders, including Redwing, and Beni couldn't stop laughing as Steve's jaw dropped and Sam started running down the street, trying to get the birds away from him.

"The birds I get, because his codename is Falcon. But why turn him white?" Bucky asked, trying not to laugh to loud. After all these were all going on the Internet. Beni laughed as Sam fell to the ground and started rolling.

"That part was actually unplanned. I put some shit in his soap so the seeds would stick and it would give off a smell that birds are attracted to. I didn't expect to turn him like _Casper the Friendly Ghost. _But I think it works either way. And Steve," she turned to Steve, and Steve took a huge step backwards. Beni smiled. "You're video I uploaded last week has over ten million hits on _YouTube."_

Steve paled considerably, probably because Stark was at least a hundred of those views.

"BEEENIII!" Sam cried, running back towards them. They all three side stepped him and he ran right passed them, the many, _many _birds after him. Except Redwing, who was gnawing out the throat of one of the smaller birds that had been in the flock.

"Well that's just lovely," Beni said as she watched in slight awe.

"You and the rest of the world have very different definitions of 'love,'" Bucky said.

"Which makes it all the more fun when I say it."

* * *

><p>Bucky was on edge. It had been two weeks since Steve's prank, and one since Sam's.<p>

He was next.

He just had to find a way to protect himself before she struck. But that was another problem. Beni never gave any sort of hint on when she was going to prank you or what she was going to do for the prank. Hell, her prank could happen ten years from now for all he knew! So now he was jumpy whenever he hung around Beni, who almost always had Thorin wrapped around her arm as she worked or did something with her hands. He was almost surprised that the snake hadn't tried to constrict Beni yet, but that was probably because it might be able to sense the lizard blood in her and therefore thought of Beni as a friend or guardian of sorts.

So Bucky was a little stressed and very overly paranoid at the moment.

But he still deemed it safe enough to take a shower.

Big mistake.

When he got out his hair was completely white, and when he stepped out to get his clothes, they weren't there. It was happening. It was honest to god happening. He ran to his drawers to find them empty, and his closet held the same status. The only clothes in the room was his dirty clothes in the bathroom and the folded pile of clothes on the bed.

It took him a full five minutes to decide which clothes he should take, but listened to the reason in his head and took the clean clothes. If he didn't do the prank right now she would probably come up with a better one later on.

"Hey, Danny Phantom," Beni said with a sly grin as she took a picture. Bucky was wearing black pants with a black shirt, a white belt, whit leather gloves, and boots, and his shirt had the Danny Phantom logo on it. Sam was chuckling slightly as Bucky scratched at his chest slightly.

_"Danny Phantom _is a kids' cartoon that actually wasn't half bad. I'll have to show you sometime," he explained. Steve nodded.

"I figured since you said he was a ghost story, and _Danny Phantom _is a ghost it just made sense," Beni said.

"Beni," Bucky said, voice laced with worry as be scratched his arms and legs. "Did you put itching powder in my clothes?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. But don't worry, I got the non-flammable kind. I thought the suit and hair wasn't enough, so why not go with some of the classics?"

"If I didn't like you then I would shoot you."

"If I didn't like you I wouldn't be doing this. Now, Steve, I think I have all three seasons of _Danny Phantom _right over here..."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes: **I'll make you guys a deal. You do my poll for what story you want me to do, and I'll update twice tomorrow. Deal?

**~SoN~**

**P.S.-**I apologize for not updating yesterday, ff had crashed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 38-Lies and Spies (That Rhythms...)**

**Beni:**

I looked up as there was a knock on the door. Sam and Steve were already here, so I didn't see why I had company. But before I could get up from the most comfortable position on this planet, Steve stood up and got the door, and was a bit surprised by who it was.

"N-Natasha?" he said as he stepped aside and let the red head in. "What are you doing here?"

Sam was standing, and Bucky bad gone extremely tense. Especially when her eyes landed on him. I started to stand up, reaching for the spot in between the couch cushions for my pistol if it was needed.

"Hi there. Name's Beni Arlet. You are?" I said, standing in front of Bucky.

"Natasha Romanoff. I see you've found HYDRA's greatest weapon," she told Steve.

I saw her move her hands just behind her hips where and I had a sinking feeling that that was where her gun was. If I knew Steve I was pretty sure she had a gun. No one who knew Steve didn't have one because he was a fucking trouble magnet. My hand itched for the pistol in the couch. (this is a house full of war vets and ex-assassins, of course there was going to be guns in strange places. I had one in the M&M bowl as well, expertly hidden.)

"If you threaten my friends then we're gonna have a problem," I said, voice completely straight, and I was not smiling in the least. Sam's eyes widened slightly, and Steve stepped in between us.

"Natasha obviously isn't here for Bucky, Beni. Natasha, get you hand off the gun and tell us what you're here for," he said. Natasha's hand dropped and I instantly went back to my cheery self and sat back down next to Bucky, but I kept my guard up. Natasha raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the sudden lack of mood.

"I need your help," she said simply.

"With what?" I asked out of curiosity, no hint of the malice from a few moments ago. Natasha looked at me for a second, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you the one that put Steve behind glass?" she asked. Steve groaned and put his head in his hands white I nodded, a satisfied smirk on my face. Natasha chuckled and gave me a high five. "Props indeed," she said.

"I also got him _Life Alert _for Christmas," I added.

"I like your style."

"Many people do," I quipped. "And then there are the stick-in-the-muds like Steve over here."

"Did he tell you about the time where I was his first kiss since forty-five?"

"And here I thought Steve was a gentleman, but knowing him, you're probably the one that kissed him."

"Public display of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Depends on who you're around."

"Naasha," Steve whined.

"So how did you two meet, anyway?" Natasha asked, completely ignoring Steve but narrowing her eyes at Bucky.

"Funny story, really. It gets funnier every time I tell it. See, I was in the Marines for ten years and lost a leg, so I came back and had a friend pick me up from the airport. It was rainy and dark, and John has always been a shitty diver, and then Jane Doe here," I jabbed a thumb at Bucky, "Jumped out of fucking nowhere. We've been living together ever since."

"But what she somehow didn't mention was that she knew me and Steve and him," Sam said, "But she didn't know that we knew each other. We just found out at Christmas, where we also found out that Cap here had a police record."

"When are you going to ever let me live that down?" Steve groaned.

"Probably never. Same foes for Buck and the car," I replied with a cheeky grin. Sam snorted in amusement.

"Knowing you I'll be hearing it till I die," Bucky muttered.

"Past it since you're a ghost apparently."

"Well, you've got quite the mouth. Like a... Friend Steve and I have," Natasha said with a genuine smile. My grin grew.

"If you mean Tony Stark I've already met him."

"How?"

"I work for him and since I know Steve I get extra benefits. One being the new leg, the other being really extended vacation time. I knew I was gonna be out on medic but I didn't think he would let me out for this long."

"Can I see it?" Natasha asked carefully. I gave her a shrug.

"I don't see why not," I said, and I pulled up my pant leg, showing her a full view of the gleaming silver that had small doodles all over it because I get really bored sometimes. Natasha nodded in approval, and Steve sighed.

"Natasha, you said you needed help," he reminded her.

"Relax, Rogers. I'm making friends."

Steve rolled his eyes and Natasha sighed, but nonetheless stepped in front of the TV so we all had her full attention.

"I need your help infiltrating one of the head HYDRA bases," she said with crossed arms. Once she said that, I was just as tense as Bucky, and she seemed to notice.

"You have experience with them?" she asked. My smile turned bittersweet.

"Well of course. They're the ones who caused this," I knocked on my metal leg. Steve, Bucky, and Sam looked at me with surprised expressions.

"You were with HYDRA and you never told me?" Bucky said.

"You never asked who caught me," I replied.

"'Caught you?' When were you caught?" Sam asked. I let out a long sigh.

"HYDRA troops blew us up and cut off my leg and dragged us to a secret base and we were tortured for months, I'm not going to get into detail, that's all you need to know right now."

Sam was still staring at me in shock, but I just crossed my arms and gestured for Natasha to continue.

"Right. Anyway, it's one of the head facilities, and has most of HYDRA's top dogs. People like Alistair Smith and Cain Mayes. I need you help blowing the place up."

"I'm coming," I say immediately. "I know Cain better than anyone in this room. I know his tricks, his moves. Everything. If we're going after the base, I'm coming along, and I'm putting a bullet in between his eyes."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes: **Whoop! More votes! As promised, I will update twice today. BUT I need to get this poll off of a tie. Think you guys are willing to help with that? I also posted a one shot (Captain America) if you guys are interested in that, too. Enjoy your chapters!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 39-The Big Revelation**

**Third Person:**

After Beni's little vow of sorts, she left to go bet battle ready, as did Bucky. Natasha had gone to her car and gotten Steve's suit and Falcon's new set of wings and a change of proper battle clothing. Sam wore camo pants like be did when he was in the army, combat boots, and a tight, gray shirt. His wings were folded and strapped to his back.

When Beni came out, she was wearing black cargo jeans with her combat boots, her dog tags, and a white tank top with her hair in a ponytail. She had knives in her boots and guns in their secret holsters, along with a rifle strapped onto her back. She wasn't smiling.

Bucky wore something similar. It was like a cross between his Winter Soldier outfit and Beni's current outfit. He had the same kind of pants, but they were dark blue, and he wore a dark blue shirt that only bad one sleeve, along with his own combat boots. His knife was in its little bolster and his automatic was hooked on his back for easy access. He had grenades and flash bombs strapped expertly to his belt, and he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Nice hair," Steve teased.

"At least I don't have tights on," Bucky shot back.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked Beni. She nodded. "You don't have to come."

"I know. When do we start?"

"Christ, you're just like Sam," Steve said.

"Except way sexier and funnier and a little more... Different."

"Different?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. She had changed into her all black suit. "What do you mean?"

"You mean other than my charming personality? Fucked up reptile blood."

As Beni was speaking that last sentence she had begun to change into her other form. Sam and Steve got wide eyes, Natasha was internally freaking out but stayed neutral on the outside, and Bucky was just really chill. He was so chill he even went to use Beni's shoulder as an arm rest despite the fact that in this form she was a couple inches taller, making her almost as tall as Bucky.

"How... Have you always had these powers?" Sam asked.

"No, actually. Remember when I was sick for like a week and a half?" she said. Sam nodded, and Beni continued. "Well, that was because my blood was adjusting to the new reptile formula my asshole of a coworker shot into my bloodstream. We were all trying to perfect a formula to give the chance to regrow limbs, and it basically did everything _but _that."

She smirked and changed her skin to look like what was behind her, and Bucky chuckled slightly as she changed back to green.

"Colonel Beni Arlet at your service," Beni said, giving them all a two finger salute. Sam's jaw had dropped and Steve was just staring. Natasha was smiling.

"No wonder Stark wouldn't shut up about you. You're always full of surprises. He loved the pranks by the way."

"As expected. So, are we going or what?"

* * *

><p>"...And then I kicked his ass in <em>Mario Kart," <em>Beni said triumphantly. They had just gotten on a 'borrowed' plane via Natasha and now had hours of nothing to do but talk. So Beni decided to tell embarrassing stories about Bucky. Steve was in a fit of laughter and Bucky was struggling to refrain from suffocating him and Beni, but he was sure that if he did, Natasha would magically appear out of nowhere and put a bullet in his skull. He knew she was only tolerating him. She didn't trust him one bit. He couldn't blame her, considering he had tried to kill her, Steve, Fury, and Sam almost a year ago. He had succeeded with Fury, and that guilt still ate away at his insides. Beni nudged him playfully and he smiled at her.

"That's nothing compared to Steve's shitty aim," Bucky said, turning the conversation down a completely different road. "He can throw that trash can lid just fine but can't do shit with a sniper."

"That's pathetic," Beni said as she t'skd. Steve was red again, which made Sam raise an eyebrow.

"I thought out of all of us you would be a better shot than me. Not Beni or Bucky here, obviously, but at least me," Sam said.

"I remember this one time where I told him to grab his rifle and shoot a certain weed a hundred yards away. He missed completely. But the best part was the audience. The rest of the Commandos had come to watch, and when they started talking smack and ribbing Steve I said 'Get your asses over here, you're gonna do it to.' And guess what?"

"What?" Sam was somehow able to manage through his laughter.

"They all missed. Monty and Dugan got really close, but they weren't able to hit it."

"Yeah, and this jerk shows us all up and clears the top of the weed without even the proper stance like the rest of us had. He just aimed and shot."

"Well at least I'm not a punk like you," Bucky said with a grin. Steve couldn't help but smile. It really was like old times again. "Let me tell you, he was a little shit back in the day. Stubborn and pig-headed and he was always pickin' a fight with the wrong people. Sometimes big groups of 'em, all guys that were three time his size. Fuckin' ninety pound asthmatic gets injected with super steroids and all of a sudden _I'm _the one getting ignored by pretty dames. Fucking punk."

Beni whistled and leaned back against her chair.

"You two boys have quite the Brooklyn accent when you don't realize it," she said with a grin. "Sam and I are going to have to start calling you the Brooklyn Boys, like some weird, fucked up superhero boy band."

"I ain't from Brooklyn so don't ask me to join," Sam said with a chuckle. Steve looked at Beni and she put her hand up in front of her.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a kid from Queens."

"That sounds like a bad movie title," Sam interjected.

"It kinda does actually."

The group, not really having anymore to say or joke about, fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound was the occasional clicking sound from the gun Beni was cleaning.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40-Meanwhile**

**Third Person:**

The only sound that could be heard through the halls of the secret base were the slight _click click clack _from Maria Hill's boots as she made her way to Fury's temporary office. Other than some slight soreness he was running full throttle. He didn't bother wearing the sunglasses around Hill. Not when they were in the base. For Christmas she had gotten him a new eye patch, but he had yet to put it on. He was probably waiting for the right time.

Stark knew that she was busy outside of Stark Industries, so she had s mostly clear week half the time. She only cleared her schedule when Fury needed her. This was one of those times, and since she worked at Stark Industries, she had practically every resource, if not than more that S.H.I.E.L.D. could have ever provided. She was almost thankful that he had stolen all of the secrets when he had been allowed on the Helicarrier before the Battle of New York.

And when Stark hired a ten year Marine who doubled as a Herpatologist how could she not get all the information she could on her? She gave everything she found out to Fury. Stark's copy of her file, security camera videos, bank records, cell phone number, address, her damn SAT scores, which were off the charts. There was a lot of information at his disposal now.

But Hill noticed how Director Fury seemed more engaged with her research and security footage from random places before and after she got her new leg. She was almost always with the same guy, but Fury would never tell Hill who. But he seemed more intrigued, amused, or pissed each time he saw some new footage.

She knocked quietly before entering Fury's office, papers and discs in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at Fury's expression. He was actually...Smiling. He seemed almost on the verge of giving the slightest chuckle.

"Is everything okay, sir?" She asked. "You're smiling."

"It seems colonel Arlet has a sense of humor," Fury replied vaguely.

"Sir?"

"She locked Steve behind glass in a shirt that says 'FOSSIL' at is exhibit in the Smithsonian. And Natasha tells me that she got Steve _Life Alert _for a Christmas gift."

Hill smiled in amusement, but most of the time she showed about as much emotion as Fury. It's what she was trained to do. It's part of the reason that she was Fury's right hand man. The other half is because she actually did show emotion, and because she was just a kick ass agent in general.

There was a ding from the desk and Fury cleared some stray papers he had and answered the call. It was Widow.

"Report," he said with a bored expression. His smile had completely faded.

_"Rogers and Wilson are on board, along with two extras that decided to tag along."_

"Are those two extras who I think the are?"

_"Arlet and Barnes. Sir, were you aware that Arlet had powers?"_

"No I wasn't. If you get a chance I want a blood sample. How is Barnes...Behaving?"

_"Completely normal, actually. No signs of him wanting to kill any of us, and according to Arlet he hasn't tried to kill anyone for the past eight months. Apparently he was hit with her friend's car while on her way to her knew house her first day back."_

"And Rogers?"

_"Same as ever, sir. Did you know that he had a police record before he signed up for war?"_

"Another thing I can hang over his head. Where are you now?"

_"Two minutes out. Gotta go, sir."_

Without another word there was a click and the desk stopped glowing. Hill cleared her throat slightly.

"Barnes, sir?" She said. He nodded.

"Steve's old friend from his time. Winter Soldier. He's been living with Arlet for eight months...Makes you wonder what else you don't know."

"I know, sir. Here is the most recent research she's e-mailed to her work computer and security camera footage," Hill dropped the stuff on his desk. "Anything else, sir?"

"Yeah, just one thing."

"Sir?"

"Look over the mission. Tell me everything after. You're going to be the one giving me their official report. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

And with that, Hill was gone, and Fury was left to paperwork and his thoughts.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes: **I will make you all another deal. If you take my poll, then you can ask me to do a little one shot or something that you want written. It can be anything you want. BUT you have to vote first. So pretty please? Also, I don't give a shit about your OTP. I will write it anyways. Don't be embarrassed by your ship! You fucking cruise that shit. That is all.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 41-Arrival**

**Third Person:**

Beni, Bucky, Steve, and Sam were instantly to their feet wen the intercom above them clicked on.

_"Suit up, we're jumping out. The plane will be on autopilot and in camouflage mode waiting for us when we're done here. I'll meet you in the cargo hold where we'll be jumping."_

They all looked at each other before all simultaneously deciding to go to the back like Widow had said. When they got there they only ad to wait about 3 minute before Natasha was joining them.

"Parachutes are on this wall," she said, grabbing on for herself. But there was a problem. Thee were only three chutes.

"Uh, we're going to need more," Bucky said as he strapped one of the three. Steve had the third on, and Falcon didn't need one because he had his wings. Beni held up her hand.

"No need. I'll just glide down," she said.

"How? With what?" Sam asked.

"Ever here of the _Draco sumatranus?"_

"English, please," Bucky said. She gave him a sigh, reminding herself that not everyone studied lizards.

"Gliding lizard. I made these clothes just so I could do that. All I have to do it stretch my skin and-"

"-I didn't need that in my head," Sam said, putting his hand up and shaking his head. Steve slammed on the button on open the hatch with his fist, and they were met with the warm air of Afghanistan, where the base was located. Neither Beni or Sam thought they would ever be here again, and the fact that it was almost welcoming was uncomfortable to both of them. But, like old times, Sam and Beni nodded to each other before running and jumping out of the plane.

"Has Beni ever tried to glide before?" Steve asked Bucky.

"No, but she tried jumping off the roof a couple times so she could see if she could do it," he replied, still looking outside. "And if she can't do it then Sam's there with his bird wings."

"You boys going to keep talking or are you gonna grow a pair and jump," Natasha teased, walking out of the plane as if she was walking down the sidewalk. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve, but nonetheless just shrugged and jumped out.

The wind felt good on all of them. It was familiar, and the rush was enough t make anyone grin. But none of them were as happy as Beni. Feeling the wind on those exposed flaps of skin felt way better than she thought it would as she dodged bullets as well as Sam was. Bucky saw her twist in the air in certain ways, and some of the shooting stopped as guys fell from the ground. Sam was just getting his guns out, and Beni couldn't shoot. He knew for a fact it wasn't him or Nat, and Steve couldn't aim worth crap. So he had no idea who it was. But at the same time Bucky didn't really have time to think about it as he pulled the strings on his chute and lurched upwards.

At this point Sam and Beni were on the ground now, taking down bad guys like none of them had ever seen. They worked side by side, sometimes shooting at the same time they punched or kicked. And with Beni's enhanced speed it made it even better to watch as he and Natasha shot the snipers that Sam and Beni didn't see.

When they made it closer to the ground, more than a few people either had bullet holes in their heads or spikes in their throats. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Beni, who just shrugged and gestured to her tail.

"Hey, they shot first. What did you think all the twisting was for?" She said with a smirk. She high fived Sam and the rest of them shed their chutes. Beni shot Bucky a lopsided grin, and Bucky just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried about being back on the field and killing people with spikes from the end of her tail. Natasha pocketed a few of the bloodied spikes and shrugged.

"They could be useful later," she said.

Natasha led them into a rather large room that was filled to the brim with explosives, food, clothes, and other things that might be useful to the HYDRA troops that stayed here.

"I thought HYDRA was in the ditch like S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said to Natasha as he unhooked his shield from his back and placed it on his left arm. Bucky flanked his right, Beni his left, and Sam directly behind him. Natasha was in front of him, as they were all following her. Beni had a pistol in one hand and a very big knife from her boot in the other. Bucky had a rifle. Sam had his two pistols.

"HYDRA is still loyal, even if there isn't an actual head anymore," Widow explained. Cap nodded and put on a straight face, getting even more tense than he was when he jumped out of the plane. He was in his mission mode.

"I have a question. We have a clear objective," Beni said, almost to quiet for anyone to hear, "But do we actually have a plan to go with that objective? If not then I think I have one..."

"Wasn't really worried about a plan. I never am," Natasha said, stopping and turning around to look at Beni. "What's yours?"

"Well, we're going to be asking the place down, right? But we can't just go in and shoot people half-cocked without a plan. That doesn't make a team. And with all of the supplies in this room we could."

"Oh no," Sam said."

"To bad, Sam. You know it would help. So you guys go and defeat the boss, while I stay here and make things that go boom to bring down the castle."

"What if you get attacked, or caught?" Bucky said, giving Beni a pointed look.

"One, I have lizard powers. Two, look around. All the guys we fought outside were in this room, and more are probably on their way, meaning even if I did go with you, then we would be facing them eventually either way. They stopped moving stuff. That crane still has a box in its claw. That forklift still has weaponry. Those aren't the kind of things you leave like that. Now go, I'll start making the bombs."

"You were hanging out with Tammy to much," Sam muttered under his breath. Then he sighed. "She's not going to back out of that idea, and she's the most qualified person to do so. Watching our backs both with bombs and watching the front doors."

"Alright," Natasha said after a minute's thought. "Don't get killed. Let's go," she waved over her shoulder and Sam and Steve followed. They were all surprised Steve wasn't the one to oppose the idea, but that was also probably because he was a tiny bit afraid of Beni and her pranks, so no one really blamed him. Bucky lingered around for a few moments before nodding at Beni, who nodded back. It was a silent promise. Beni wouldn't die and in return Bucky would give them all hell to pay.

It didn't take long before they were all gone, and Beni was left to take the bombs, and to take down a place this big, they were going to need a lot. Bucky would probably plant some grenades here and there, but all of Beni's explosives would cause a chain reaction through all of the other chemicals and weaponry in the base.

By the time she had planted her seventh bomb, it was around three in the morning, and the others still weren't back yet. But Bucky kept her updated. They were taking down troops, trying to find the main control where the boss level would be. She didn't pressure them.

Part of Beni chose to stay because she could make bombs so they could all make a kickass getaway. The other was because she didn't trust her emotions if they ever came across Cain. She just had to many grudges for that guy, and it would be better if one of the others put a bullet in his brain over her. She would probably get some sick satisfaction out of it that she wouldn't want.

"Ah, I see the serum worked. It's good to see you again, Beni."

Beni's blood froze (Heh, coldblooded joke...) as she hopped off the wall she stuck herself to and landed a few feet away from who said it. She snarled and her claws extended slightly.

"Cain."


	43. Chapter 43

**NOTES: **...How many of you guys actually read he notes? Anyway, the offer from the last chapter still stands. And for those of you who are interested, here are the current poll results:

Return of the Dead (Avenger)-4  
>Misunderstood (Ultimate Spider-Man)-3<br>The Shadow and the Council (Disney (In general))-2  
>The Hunted (Young Justice)-2<br>More Than a Little Furious (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Ouran High School Host Club)-1  
>Caged Love (SupernaturalRise of the Guardians)-1  
>Even for a Winchester (Danny PhantomSupernatural)-1  
>That One Guy (X-Men: Evolution)-0<br>Not Just a Myth Anymore (Young Justice)-0

Return of the Dead will have a sequel. With the X-Men. So...Wanna go take that poll now?

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 42-Not Sure if Complication or just Annoying**

**Third Person:**

Bucky and the others couldn't help but be a little worried about Beni, but she gave them all time to do their thing, as well as updates on how many bombs she's stuck in place.

"Wow, she's kind of fast," Natasha said after the fourth one was planted. Sam just sighed.

"This isn't the first time we've done a plan like this," he said. "We spent to tours together. Us two and Riley used to go on missions like these all the times. She didn't have any wings, but she didn't really need them either. Then I left and Beni got accepted into the Howling Commandos. A special ops team that's saved countless lives on countless rescue missions, where I imagine she used her pyro skills half the time."

"Is that why you were so okay with her doing this alone?" Steve asked, a slight edge to his voice as he carefully looked around the corner. Sam just nodded.

"You never mentioned her like you did Riley."

"That's 'cause Riley was my partner."

"Then who was hers?" Bucky asked.

"Cain was, actually," Sam sighed. "Though they didn't like each other very much, and Cain could be a hot head sometimes. Always thought of himself before his team. They butted heads so many time it was pretty much normal. After a while Beni decided she wasn't going to try to be the adult in the situation anymore."

"When was that?"

"After Cain's stupid choices nearly killed a whole church of nuns and shit. Oh, she roughed him up pretty bad. Cain could barely stand a normal fight with Beni, but now? I hope she beats his scrawny ass into the ground."

Bucky's grip on his rifle tightened. Just hearing this made _him_ want to beat Cain's scrawny ass into the ground, but worse. But he imagined that Beni would do that when she got the chance. Without really thinking, he checked a random door, only to find the security room. It was completely empty, so he walked right in. He glanced at the screen for the room Beni should be in, and is eyes widened in anger at what he saw.

"Is that Cain?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, that's him," Sam growled. He had a mess of black hair and a perfect row of teeth. Sam had been right about the scrawny part. He was a twig with abs and muscles, and his size gave him more speed than most. As he tried punching Beni he realized that his fighting was perfect. He had no openings, and every move that Beni threw was blocked. When Beni finally managed to claw him, he smirked in satisfaction, and watched as Beni started beating the shit out of Cain, completely ignoring her bloody nose, and judging by her movements, possibly bruised rib.

"Come on," Widow said. she was standing by the door, watching the screens with them. "I think I finally found the control room."

The others quickly followed her out.

**Beni:**

I grunted with effort as I twisted Cain's wrist behind his back and heard the familiar sound of bones cracking. He bit back a scream and I kicked him forward and onto the ground.

"What are you playing at?" I growled. "What's your big master plan?"

"Maybe if you joined HDRA," he said, wiping away some blood that was on his chin, "We would tell you."

I glared daggers at him and pressed a boot to his chest, sending him back to the ground. Then I grabbed one of my guns and pointed it in between my eyes. My left hand went to my com.

"Tell me, Cain," I said my, voice had the sharpest edge to it. I knelt down and pressed my gun barrel against his face, right in between his eyes above the bridge of his nose. "You have two minutes. If you cooperate."

"F-fine!" he said, shivering slightly as he looked cross-eyed at my gun. "I'll tell you." He gulped once. Twice. I pressed the barrel a little bit and he whimpered.

"World War III," he said. "With rockets towards Russia with the U.S. emblem and toward the States with the Union's? The world will be chaos. HYDRA will take control through the chaos. They'll see our side, they'll see that anyone who doesn't agree wants chaos."

I narrowed my eyes at him and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Serum in my blood was planned, by the way. Did you get all that?"

_"Copy," _Bucky grunted. I heard shots ring out and couldn't help but smirk as there were screams, silence, and relieved sighs from my team.

"I st-still remember giving you the offer, and I know that you remember, Beni," Cain stuttered, one hand creeping towards his left leg for his knife. He was going to try and stab me in the leg. I knew because had seen him do it when pinned like this several times. My boot pressed into his chest and he grunted in pain. "Despite..." he was having trouble breathing now. "...Despite everything the offer still stands. You can still be a member of HYDRA. All you have to do is say yes and kill your team."

"I've got a better idea," I snarled.

"Oh yeah?"

My finger found its spot in the trigger, and I was about to pull it, but his knife came up and went straight for my leg. I didn't flinch as the metal hit metal. The dumbass forgot which leg he had his men cut off. The blade skittered across the floor, and Cain paled a great amount.

"Yeah," I said, my voice never wavering. "After all, sending you back to hell will be my greatest idea yet."

I barely heard the gunshot through the blood rushing through my ears. I stood up, taking my boot off of his limp body.

"Status?" I said into my com.

_"Crisis averted, but now we gotta head back. Keep making bombs, Beni, it might be a while," _Sam said. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me and took my finger away from the com. I sighed.

"Some sick satisfaction," I said as I grabbed a few wires. "Not even close."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes: **The offer from two chapters still stands. Take my poll and I'll write you a one shot. OC story, gay shipping, I don't care. I'll do it. The poll will be taken down the day I upload the last chapter near nigh time. So you only have a few days left to vote if you want. Here are the results so far:

Return of the Dead (Captain America)-4  
>The Hunted (Young Justice)-3<br>Misunderstood (Ultimate Spider-Man)-3  
>The Shadow and the Council (Disney)-2<br>Caged Love (Supernatural/Rise of the Guardians)-2  
>Even for a Winchester (SupernaturalDanny Phantom)-2  
>That One Guy (X-Men: Evolution)-1<br>More Than a Little Furious (Ouran High School Host Club/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)-1  
>Not Just a Myth Anymore (Young Justice)-1<p>

Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>~SoN~<strong>

**Chapter 43-The Ultimate K.O.**

**Third Person:**

_That's my girl, _Bucky thought as he heard the shot on the other end. Natasha was working on the computer, getting any kind of information she could, while he and Steve were working on getting the missiles deactivated. Of course, they would still be useable, but just in case any of the remaining HYDRA guys could somehow magically send them into the air, they wouldn't.

_"Status?" _Beni asked through the static. There was probably minor radio interference, but as long as it didn't mess with the mission, none of them complained.

"Crisis averted," Sam replied, since everyone else was busy. "But now we gotta head back. Keep making bombs, Beni. It might be a while."

It was a full two minutes before they got an answer.

_"Roger that. Number eight secure on the south wall. I'm gonna start on the hallways and ceilings now."_

"Have fun with that," Natasha interrupted. She smiled as she heard laughter on the other end, but then just went back to typing non stop.

"Done," Captain America said. He looked over at Natasha, who didn't acknowledge him until he cleared his throat.

"Ninetey percent downloaded. I said it before and I'll say it again, Rogers. It's a good habit to get into." Natasha smirked as Steve just rolled his eyes. Then he nudged Bucky.

"So when are you gonna make a move on her?" He asked. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Who, Beni?"

"Yeah. This is the longest you've gone without asking a dame out, minus seventy years," Steve elbowed him in the ribs with a cheesy grin on his stupid face. Bucky almost scowled. "I think you're losing your touch, Buck."

"Shove off, Rogers. I ain't losing my touch. I just don't think a mission is a good time to ask her out is all."

"You like Beni?" Sam said, walking over to the fossils. Natasha glanced up from the computer and quietly took the flash drive out. She wanted to hear this.

"Then do it when we get back," Steve said, as if Sam had never said anything. That seemed to answer Sam's question, and Sam himself crossed his arms and stared Bucky down.

"I'm gonna laugh if she either says no, or says yes and later on kicks your ass if you do something stupid," he said with a smirk. "But just so you know, she likes you, too."

"She does?" Bucky asked, a little bit of doubt and relief in his voice.

"She's in love with you, and you're in love with her. It's a god damn tragedy, because she looks at you and sees the stars, and you look at her and see the sun. But you both think each other is just looking at the ground," Sam said with a slight disappointed shake of his head. Bucky was wide eyed and Steve was somewhat speechless.

"Are you Shakespeare now? Where did that come from?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"She said that to me in our first tour together. I was head over heels for the team medic, and Beni knew me well enough to know. And the medic. But then she died, so I never did get to ask her out."

"That's rough, buddy," Bucky said. Sam nodded, and across the room Natasha was rolling her eyes. But then straightened up when Bucky tensed up ever so slightly. She was about to sarcastically ask what was up, but then she heard it, too.

"More of them," Bucky said, taking off one of his grenades. "You done, Romanoff?"

Widow nodded and hopped over the computer.

"Let's go," she said, running out of the room. All the boys followed, and once they were passed Natasha, she pulled the ring off of the grenade and threw it before running after them. The explosion came a second later, and they felt waves of heat, and it made the hair on their arms stand up.

It took about ten minutes of flight instead of fight for them to reach the huge storage room they had come in through. Since some of the halls were coated heavily in bombs it made it a bit easier to find the right room. As they entered, Bucky stuck his pinkies in his mouth and whistled high and loud, and a second later Beni was falling from the ceiling and gliding out with them. None of them even blinked at Cain's limp body with a bullet in between his eyes.

"Bucky, toss me a grenade!" She called. He did as he was told and as they were making distance between them and the building, Beni pulled the ring and threw it inside. The force of the blast knocked them all to their feet, but Beni was laughing in excitement and cheering despite the fact that she practically ate the dirt. She had still been airborne when everything went off.

Bucky helped her up and threw an arm around her shoulder like he used to do to Steve all those yeas ago, smiling not at the huge explosion in front of them, but at Beni's overly excited grin.

"Some fireworks, huh?!" She had to yell to be heard.

All of the heroes sat back with satisfied smirks despite the ringing in their ears. All of them were used to it. Gun fire and war does that to people. And it was honestly just really fun to watch.

This would be the perfect time for Beni to tell Bucky how she really felt. She'd liked him since day one, metal arm and all. She held Bucky's forearm and leaned into him, and she was really thankful that she was able to smell him over all the ash. He smelled like gun powder, sweat, and that cinnamon smell from their house. It was really comforting.

Sam nudged Steve and nodded towards Beni and Bucky with a smile. Did he want his little sister to be dating an ex-assassin that tried to kill him a year ago? No, not really. But he could see how much she really liked Bucky, and Steve could tell that Bucky liked Beni back just as much, so neither of them were going to say anything. Besides, they already live together, so what did it matter?

After about ten minutes of watching the fire and things caving in on itself, the jet they had taken finally showed up, and they all climbed on. All of them were tired and worn out despite the fact that it was kind of a short mission compared to some other missions they've all had in the past, but none of them were complaining.

Natasha went straight to the pilot's place and locked the door behind her, while Sam and Steve took one row of seats on one half of the plain each and Beni powered down and sat down. Bucky sat down next to her, and she wasted no time laying her head in his lap.

He was really thankful that Beni fell asleep quickly as he decides to slowly comb her soft hair with his metal hand with a smile.

For some reason that seemed to help him fall asleep as well.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44-A New Day**

**Third Person:**

Beni blinked her eyes open and yawned. She was sprawled out and on her side, which meant she wasn't on the cramped plane. And there was an arm around her stomach. She glanced down and saw Bucky's metal arm limply holding her, and she couldn't help but smile. He had brought her in instead of waking her up. God, he was sweet.

Stealthily, as to not wake him up, she took his arm off of her and rolled away before gently putting his arm back. Then she stood up, fed Thorin, and went to the kitchen. After she washed her hands (she didn't really want to get gun powder and dead mouse germs on the food), she started to cook, and decided that it was safe enough to let her mind wander a bit.

Sam and Steve were here, but Natasha was missing which meant she only needed to cook for five, maybe six depending on how much they all liked her food. She had seen Sam passed out on the chair and Steve on the couch. She and Bucky had been on the floor.

Without really thinking that much about it she threw some bacon and eggs on a pan and started cooking hem, enjoying the sound of the sizzle and the smell of burning bacon. She chuckled to herself because that reminded her of an anime reference that she had said to Bucky plenty of times. She even made him watch _Howl's Moving Castle _with her, and he had snorted in amusement when Calcifer, the little fire demon, had said, 'May all your bacon burn.'

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Bucky come in. Then again she never really heard him unless he wanted to be heard. He managed to sneak up behind her and rest his chin on the top of her head and hug her to him slightly. He started rocking them back in forth, and Beni did her best not to elbow him whenever she moved the pan around.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she teased. "Sleep well?"

"I think the only thing that was better than that sleep was when we stayed at that motel and I climbed in bed with you 'cause you were having that nightmare," he answered a bit tiredly. "I kinda want to do it again."

Beni raised an eyebrow, but she didn't stop her cooking.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because that means it's safe enough to do this."

Before Bucky could react to what she said, she had dropped her fork and turned around. She had to stand on her toes do kiss him, but it worked fairly well. Bucky was really surprised at first, but he quickly shook it off and leaned into the kiss, gripping her waist a little tighter and wrapping his arms around her. Her hands tightened around his neck, and she opened her lips ever so slightly.

They both heard a groan from tiredness behind them, but neither one of them bothered to open heir eyes to see which Boy Toy it was or what he wanted or possibly needed.

"I can see you two are having a moment," it was Sam, "But if you're not gonna cook the food than move out of the way."

Without stopping, Bucky picked Beni up and walked a few feet and out of the way while Sam picked up Beni's forgotten fork and started cooking the bacon again.

"May all your bacon burn," Beni managed to say.

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you two just go get a room?"

"We'll do that tonight," Bucky said. Beni laughed.

"Of course," she said. "There is no way in hell you're sleeping upstairs anymore."

"That's a lot more information than I really needed to know," Sam said, throwing a dish rag at them. "You all need to go get clean at least. You still have blood on your face."

Beni frowned and threw the dish rag back at him.

"Christ, you're such a buzzkill," Beni teased. She stole a piece of bacon and headed to the living room, where Steve was just waking up. He blinked at them groggily and held his head slightly.

"What did I miss?" he asked, trying not to yawn.

"Sam is cooking, we made out, and now we're going to go shower," Beni explained bluntly as she walked into her room. Steve a Bucky a shocked look, and then a smug smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes and followed Beni inside. Steve went to the kitchen where he found Sam putting bacon and eggs on a plate. He handed it to Steve with a smirk.

"How long do you think those two will last?" Sam asked with a hint of a chuckle. Steve sighed and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer.

"A while. Bucky's had eyes for her for a while now," Steve replied. "And it's obvious Beni has had eyes for him for just as long, if not longer. But I think they're good together."

"Yeah," Sam smiled, piling his own plate. "Two vets, one being an ex-assassin from the forties and the there is a pyro that likes pranks. Both have PTSD, both have at least one metal limb. They like doing each others hair, and riding their motorcycles, and apparently cooking."

"Bucky makes a good apple mush. It's not as good as Ma used to make but it's pretty close."

"What the hell is apple mush?"

"It's basically mashed potatoes with brown sugar and mashed apple on top."

"That sounds disgusting."

Steve gave Sam a small glare as he bit into his eggs.

"If I wasn't eating food made by you I would punch you," he said.

"Why? For having an opinion?"

"And a really shitty opinion at that. Apple mush is the best!"

"It depends on who makes it."

Both Sam and Steve turned to see Bucky, dressed in fresh clothes and a towel in his hand, still attempting to dry his hair.

"See, I made it a lot after Steve's ma died to try and make him feel better," Bucky said, moving to the side so Beni could get through. She to had a towel in hand. "But it was never as good as Sarah's. She always did something... Special to make it just perfect. Never could figure out what it was, though."

"Maybe you should make it. It might be muscle memory like the soup or mac and cheese," Beni said with a smirk. "Now come on. It's a new day, and there's a lot of fun to be had."

"We have already established that your definition of fun is not safe enough for a group like us, and _that's _really saying something."

Beni sighed and playfully shoved Bucky.

"Buzzkill."


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes: **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you have fun with your significant other or very loyal pet (or both!). Poll results have been the same, and there's two more chapters (I'm pretty sure) after this one. As a gift, I will update twice today! Enjoy!

**Chapter 45-Dates**

**Third Person:**

Bucky sighed with happiness as he and Beni walked down the sidewalk. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was, which meant it was a hell of a lot easier to get around. They had no idea where they were going, but it was a nice day out. Cold, freezing as hell, but a nice day nonetheless.

"What do you wanna do?" Beni asked. Bucky shrugged and looked around. There was a lot of things they could be doing. Especially since they were walking right next to the park, where there were snowmen and little kids throwing snowballs in each others faces. Since the pond was frozen over it wasn't safe to go on. Right next to that was an ice skating rink with maybe twenty or thirty people. A petty small amount compared to how big the actual rink was.

"How about ice skating?" Bucky said. Beni followed Bucky's gaze and smiled slightly.

"Do you know how?" she asked.

"Yeah, more or less. It has been seventy plus years, so I might be a little rusty, but I'll manage."

"Then you can teach me." Beni gave him a smile despite his shocked face. Then she shrugged. "I've never been ice skating."

"Well, why not?" Bucky asked as they got in the extremely short line to rent their skates. Once they got them they sat on a bench to put them on.

"You saw my senior picture. With a face like that not a lot of people are willing to actually talk to you let alone take you out. I was to socially awkward to try and teach myself, so...Yeah..."

"What else do you not know how to do?" Bucky almost face palmed as Beni looked to the sky, and then at Bucky rough the corners of her eyes. Bucky sighed. "Christ, did you have any fun in high school?"

"Well sorry for not wanting to get into fist fights like you...Wait...Never mind I can't say that. There was Felicity Noodman in my sophomore year where I bumped into her and we started to fight...I didn't have a lot of fun in high school. Being here with you, minus this conversation, has been the most fun I've ever had. Well, that and when we went on that mission with Natasha. But yeah, Felicity Noodman was a bitch."

"One, you'll probably never see her again, two, I'm just going to assume you won that fist fight, and three, I always got into fights so Steve wouldn't get hurt. Dumb punk never knew how to say no. I swear, if he was sick and you breathed to deeply in his general direction he'd probably snap in half from the strong breeze."

"Sounds rough," Beni said as she stood up, wobbling slightly as she did so. Bucky stood up smoothly and helped her to the rink. The instant she tried going forward she fell backwards, and Bucky caught her with his strong, mismatched hands.

"Klutz," he teased.

"Show off," She stuck her tongue out and he smiled before pulling her back up and linking his arm with hers.

"Shall I interest m'lady in a few practice laps?" he said with a fake accent. Beni smirked and held on a little tighter.

"I would be delighted, kind sir."

* * *

><p>"Beni, when are you going to let me open my eyes?" Bucky asked with an exasperated tone. She had taken him somewhere, and when he had asked twenty minutes ago one they got off of the motorcycle (He had been blinded for that, too), she had simply told him 'Somewhere over the rainbow.'<p>

"Sit," she said, and she pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. He sat down and felt the cloth under him. He was updraft, though, so he wasn't going to be able to smell any hint of where he was. He heard some shuffling and a second later the blind fold was pulled off of him to reveal Beni to his left and a beautiful summer sun set in front of them. They were sitting on a blue cloth with some Tupperware full of food in front of them. It must have been held in the saddle bag.

"Surprise," she said softly as she snuggled up to Bucky. He smiled down at Beni, then at the sun set. He smirked.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," he said, leaning back on his arms. Beni leaned back with him, sort of half lying on him.

"You're to sweet," she said. He chuckled slightly.

"Says the one who set all of this up."

"Touché."

_"Je veux vas te faire encule dans le matelas vachement dur,*" _Bucky replied in French. She sat up and hit him on the arm slightly.

"One, I speak French. Two, I will take you up on that offer."

Bucky laughed and she put her head back down on his chest with a smile.

"Dirty pervert."

"Can you blame me for wanting to do that to a girl like you?"

"Not really...But that doesn't mean you're not a dirty pervert sometimes. I guess that's another reason we get along so well."

* * *

><p>"Steve, I need help," Bucky said as he paced Steve's house. They had been dating for over two years now, and it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, and Bucky was freaking out. He got the reservation set up at that fancy restaurant that he and Beni both loved. He got chocolate. He got flowers. And he got...<p>

"Help with what, Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky took out the tiny velvet box with the ring and Steve choked on his coffee. "You're going to propose? Bucky, that's great! Congrats!"

"Thanks, Steve. But I'm actually kinda nervous about doing this. I can kill a guy in a blink of an eye without so much as a flinch and now I'm over here getting shaky knees just picturing what I'm gonna to do propose. Christ, Steve, what do I do?"

"You get down on one knee and pop the question, what do you think you do?"

"You're an ass."

"I'm being serious."

"That makes it _worse, _Steve."

"It's not like she's going to say no."

"And what if she does?"

"Do you honestly think she will?"

"...No..."

"Okay, then. Get the band to play her favorite song before you get on one knee. Don't put the damned thing in her drink, she might choke on it."

"I wasn't going to. I think it's to cheesy. Beni would probably snort and try looking for cameras saying 'You've been punked!' I...I wanna do something perfect for her, Steve. I really want her in my life..."

Steve's smile softened as he looked down at Bucky. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wanna really do something _perfect _for her than just be yourself. Nothing to fancy, nothing to brooding. That's you, and she already finds you perfect. You got nothing to worry about, okay?"

Bucky sighed and leaned back into his chair, slowly nodding.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, I can do this."

* * *

><p>"Bucky, are you okay?" Beni asked the next night. They were at the restaurant, and Beni was absolutely stunning. She wore a dark green dress that matched her eyes and the striped in her hair that she still hadn't gotten rid of. She had a tiny bit of make-up on, and her hair was in slight curls. Bucky just wore his suit, pressed and cleaned and pristine. He had shaved and combed his hair back in a ponytail, and put on some of Steve's special cologne he had stolen.<p>

"Well, after I do this I'm hoping I'll be the happiest man in the world," he said.

_Smooth, Barnes, _he thought. _Certainly set yourself up pretty well with that one._

But Bucky just gulped ad slid out of his chair, taking the ring out of his pocket as he did so. She gasped, and people stared to notice what he was doing, but neither of them cared.

"Will you...Well, you know..."

Bucky stared at Beni. She was absolutely speechless. Her mouth was slightly open and her face was in complete shock. He started to feel the biggest knot of doubt in his life, and the greatest thing happened.

She tackled him, completely ignoring the ring.

"Of course, you little fucker," she said into his neck. He grinned, and the entire place started applauding and whistling. Beni pulled away, tears of happiness on her face. She quickly wiped them away with a huge grin as she passionately kissed Bucky.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to add Prince Charming to the list of names I have for you, huh?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what you call me."

"That's probably a bad choice of words, man."

Bucky and Beni snapped their attention to the doorway, where Sam was leaning against the door frame and Steve was video taping it all. Beni grinned and bluntly flipped the camera off, and Bucky almost died of laughing to hard.

"Christ, I love you," he said. She winked at him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Translation: I want to fuck you into the mattress really hard.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46-A Happy Ending**

**Third Person:**

Months later and it was their wedding day, and they were both extremely nervous. Neither one of them were going to show it though. They both had to much pride, and they didn't want to bother the other because they were so nervous. They didn't mind talking about their problems with each other, but because of that small part of them that always thought they would be a burden for each other, they never voiced it until the other noticed.

Beni sighed as she looked in the mirror. She didn't mind wearing a dress on any occasion despite the fact that if she did then her leg would surely show. She wasn't really as self conscious about it like Bucky was. But if it was hot enough then Beni would make him go without a jacket or long sleeved shirt when they went out.

She looked over to Natasha, who was giving her a small smile.

Beni didn't have many friends that were girls, but she considered Natasha one. She'd considered Natasha a friend ever since that first mission all those years ago. Then there was also Pepper Potts, who Beni had become really good friends with because Tony was the boss of both of them. That meant they saw each other pretty often, so Beni thought that she might try to make friends, at least. And her last bridesmaid was Sharon Carter. Beni had met her through Natasha, and Nat had informed her that Sharon had Steve had a bit of a thing going on. Those three people were basically her only friends that were girls. The rest were all guys.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Pepper said as she tightened something on the back of Beni's dress. Beni inhaled and exhaled nervously, trying to stop her hand from shaking. But you wouldn't be able to tell unless you looked closely enough.

"Yeah," Beni said, smiling in the mirror. "I totally got this."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bucky was standing tall and proud in front of his mirror next to Steve, but he was equally as nervous as Beni was. Especially since he couldn't decide on his hair style. Should he pull it back or keep it down? Maybe he should just keep it down and tease it back...No, he tried that before. It didn't look very good on him. Steve always had nice, clean hair, and he was a lucky bastard for it. Lucky bastard.<p>

"You're a lucky bastard, you know that?" Bucky said. Steve snorted.

"You're the one getting married, not me," he replied, clapping Bucky on the shoulder with one of his strong hands. Sam just sighed and walked over.

"First of all, I think he's talking about is hair. Second, Beni's not into you like that. Third, hand me that brush. Steve, fix his flower," he said, grabbing the comb out of Bucky's hand.

"You know how to do hair?" Both Steve and Bucky asked in unison. Sam stopped for a moment.

"I had a mom who showed me stuff with the cousins. Beni likes to do his hair all the time. It can't be that hard, can it?"

Sam combed all of Bucky's hair back and put it in a low ponytail while Steve worked on the blue rose that was attached to Bucky, making it look all nice and pretty as if Sarah Rogers was looking over his shoulder looking at is work.

Sam and Steve looked back at their work with smiles, and Sam threw the comb at Tony Stark to get his attention. He had been texting or something. None of them really cared, and really the only reason he was one of Bucky's best men was because Pepper, Tony's girlfriend, was good friends with Beni, therefore she needed someone to walk down the aisle with her. But he thought Happy Hogan was a petty good guy to hang out with.

"Tony, you're the diva," Steve said, putting his hands on his hips while Sam crossed his arms. "Does he look wedding worthy?"

Tony pocketed his little device and gave Bucky a long look all over. He sniffed Bucky a couple times before deeming that the cologne masked the smell of gun powder, and nodded his head wit a smile.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," He said with a smile. Bucky smiled in relief and nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"You may kiss the bride," the dude with the Bible said. He smiled at the two and Beni leapt into Bucky's arm and kissed him. He spun her around as they did so, and the crowd went wild. Especially the army folk that Beni knew. Though she noticed that John and Troy kept glaring at Bucky. Probably a warning, but it made her want to laugh. There were also a few people from work that she actually kind of likes, and some old people from the forties that Steve and Bucky had been friends with along with a few super heroes from Steve and Tony's side. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton (who was a little jealous of Sam because he had walked with Nat), and, surprisingly, Thor was there, too.<p>

"Can I toss the flowers, now?" Beni asked excitedly. Natasha just laughed as she handed the bouquet over to Beni, who turned around and threw them behind her. When she turned back around none of the girls had the flowers. Tony did, and he was doing a little victory dance as if he had just won the super bowl. Beni laughed, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

It was only an hour more before they were all eating food and having fun. Especially when Beni purposely missed Bucky's mouth and nearly started a food fight with the cake being the main source of weaponry.

"Speech!" Troy called, slinging his prosthetic around John's shoulder, who raised his glass. Beni and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged before walking into the spotlight where every one stared at them.

"Well, there really isn't much to say," Beni started. "We're hitched, and don't feel like acting out a Shakespeare play for us to say how much we love each other. The kiss at the altar was a promise."

Across the room, Thor stood up and smiled at the newly weds. He took a drink and raised his glass.

"Another!" He smashed his cup on the ground and it shattered. Beni grinned and quickly grabbed her wine glass, and handed Bucky his. They raised it in unison.

"Another!" They shouted, louder than Thor somehow, and smashed their half filled glasses on the ground. And soon every one was doing it. Stark did it three times. The only people who didn't do it was Pepper and Bruce, which is why Tony did it three times.

"Well, Bruce, be prepared for another brain in the Tower," Stark said. "They should be moving in tomorrow."

"Beni is a scientist?" Bruce asked as he smiled. Tony nodded.

"One of the best that's working for me at the moment. But she said she would quit her job and start doing all of her research at home because there are way more resources."

"What's her field?"

"Reptiles. She's been working on perfecting Connor's serum for the past few years now. She's a big fan of our work."

"Mostly yours, Bruce," Pepper pitched in.

"I'm flattered. I've read a lot of her work as well. She's almost there, but she's trying to get it to where the only lizard part people have is growing a limb. I think her last trials gave the extra limb but it was a lizard limb. At least, that's what Tony said."

"She's gotten closer than most in just a few years," Tony praised, raising his glass to Beni when she looked over. She grinned, and her eyes landed on Bruce. They watched as she almost started fangirling, but then she twisted away to the song with Bucky.

"They're perfect for each other," Pepper said with a smile. Bruce leaned back in his chair.

"It certainly seems like it."


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes: **I apologize to you all but I'm also kind of not. The reason is because this is the last chapter, and the poll will be taken down at noon. Return of the Dead is so far in the lead, and if I post a different story later on, it's because it suddenly didn't win. I am so happy you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it.

I hope you all enjoy the final installment of War Stories!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 47-Rock A Bye Baby**

**Third Person:**

"I'M GONNA PEE ON ALL THE THINGS YOU EAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Beni screamed as she squeezed Bucky's hand. He was so glad it was metal, but he was pissed at Tony for actually making smart ass comments while Beni was in the middle of giving birth. Her water had broken while they were playing video games, and they didn't have enough time to actually make it to the hospital, so Bruce was the one delivering. He was the only one who knew how. "CHRIST HOW MANY ARE THERE I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GOT TWO OUT ALREADY?!"

"Beni," Bruce said calmly, "You have four kids."

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU LATER, BUCK! YOU CAUSED THIS!"

Bucky tried not to shrink under Beni's gaze as she screamed some more, because at this point she seemed really pissed, and nothing is worse than the wraith of a nice lady giving birth to her third kid. Nice people always have a breaking point and when they snap, you better haul ass because Bucky's learned that when Beni gets _really _pissed you have no chance of stopping her.

* * *

><p>Beni looked out through half-closed eyes at Bucky, who was holding two of their kids.<p>

"Which ones..." She asked tiredly.

"Casey and Carson," Bucky said. "Tony has Christian and Thor has Carry."

"If he throws her on the ground saying 'Another' I' going to beat his ass back to Asgard," Beni said. "Give me a kid."

Bucky handed her Carson and he took Christian from Tony, who whined slightly. Steve was looking over Bucky's shoulder with a huge grin on his face. Bucky handed him Casey.

"Did I forget to mention that you're the godfather?" He said. If possible, Steve's grin widened, and Beni and Bucky started laughing.

"Carry is crying!" Thor said, worry on his face. Bruce rolled his eyes and took he child from his hands and started rocking her back and fourth. She calmed down pretty quickly and snuggled into Bruce.

Beni looked down at Carson and cooed at him, making him giggle.

"You," she said as he grabbed onto her index finger, "Are going to have all of these men wrapped around your finger until you're five," she smiled, and the baby giggled slightly. Tony practically died from cuteness overload, and no one's smile could be wiped off. Not even if the world started ending (And they were all thankful it wasn't).

"They're all my Squishies," Beni laughed.

* * *

><p>Casey and Carry actually ended up being identical girls, as were Carson and Christian. They were six years old now, they were more than a hand full. But one time Bruce hulked out because of Tony and he actually started playing with the kids very gently. All four of them had gotten Beni's lizard powers, so that had made it even funnier. She and Bucky got it all on video.<p>

Carson and Christian had Beni's blonde hair, and they wanted the stripes to, so Carson had blue stripes and Christian had green in his. No one minded that they got their hair dyed a the age of six. They had Bucky's eyes.

Casey and Carry had Bucky's hair and Beni's eyes. Casey was more of a tom boy and wanted her hair cut super short like a boy's, so it was done. Carry on the other hand had long, wavy hair like her father's, and was always either braiding other people's hair or getting hers braided by Beni or Thor. Sometimes even Tony.

Carson and Carry had taken to the more science side of the Tower, always going to Bruce, Beni, or Tony, while Casey and Christian were more brawn (But still pretty smart for their age), therefore they hung out with Bucky and Thor more often than not.

The years had been as quiet as they can be with four screaming kids in a house full of super heroes, but it got even more hectic whenever the doorbell rang. They loved meeting new people, whether they were muggers or politicians, it didn't matter to them. They love people, but they were also smart enough not to trust them.

"Hey, Bucky!" Beni called as she headed out of the kitchen. "Have you seen...Kids, get off the shady man with sunglasses," Beni scolded her kids, who were in lizard form and climbing all over a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses. He wasn't smiling. And apparently neither were the others. Beni grew worried for a sec.

"Kids, front and center!" She ordered. they instantly jumped of and saluted in front of Beni. Beni nodded and they relaxed, but stayed next to Beni.

"Who are you?" she asked, moving in front of her kids slightly.

"Name is Nick Fury," he said. He took off his sunglasses and put on an eye patch.

"What do you want, Nick?" Tony asked. Bucky walked to stand next to Beni, and it was obvious to Beni that he was tense.

"You know him?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Uh, he's one I tried to kill while I was...You know...I don't think he's going to be the very forgiving type."

"I'm here," Nick interrupted, "Because I wanted to see how Beni was doing after living with you lot for a while. Barnes," Fury said.

"Fury. I'm relieved to see you're not dead," Bucky replied, loosening up a bit.

"So he's a friend or sorts?" Beni asked, completely ignoring the fact that Fury knew her name. Steve shrugged, Tony rolled his eyes, Thor was grinning, and Bruce was pretty passive. Beni grinned and chuckled.

Bucky, noticing this, looked Fury dead in the eye and mouthed, 'Run.' Fury didn't run. He only cocked his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Hug," Beni said. Her quadruplets sprinted towards Fury and tackled him, hanging off of him in random places. Fury nearly fell to the floor, but Beni did fall to the floor. She was laughing that hard, and that made the others laugh as well. Fury kept a straight face, even as Casey bit his shoulder.

"Casey, no biting," Bucky said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Your kids are charming," Fury said, voice level. He pried Carry off of his arm and took Christian off his back, and by the time he got Casey off, Beni was finally pulling herself together.

"Oh, I'm gonna hang this over your head for the rest of your life," she said, wiping away a tear.

"As long as I'm not a victim of your pranks I'm perfectly okay with that," Fury replied curtly. Beni chucked slightly.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Beni sprinted down the halls of her kid's school with Bucky right at her heels. She had Thorin around her arm, and they were late for Career Day.<p>

"Is this the right classroom?" She asked Bucky. He nodded and she knocked on the door, holding Thorin behind her back the best she could.

"Uh...Hi," Bucky said, waving slightly with his metal hand. "We're here for career day," he explained awkwardly. There was a hiss from behind Beni, and the teacher raised an eyebrow but nonetheless let them in. Beni's and Bucky's quads instantly brightened up at the sight of them.

"Class, this is Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, parents to the quad. Please be quiet and respectful while they talk. There will be questions after," the teacher said, taking her seat. Beni nodded her thanks and Bucky cleared his throat.

"We don't have official jobs," Beni said, "But I used to be a herpetologist."

"What's that?" a kid asked. Beni grinned.

"I study snakes," Beni brought Thorin out from behind her back, and the kids instantly perked up.

"And I used to be in the military before becoming an assassin, but now I'm an ex-assassin, so there's no need to worry. Beni was in the military, too," Bucky said.

"Yeah," Beni took over. "And now we live in Avengers Tower. Can you guys which super hero I am?"

"Are you that spider girl?" one boy asked. The quad started laughing, an Bucky chuckled slightly.

"No. I'm the lizard one. Wanna see another cool thing?"

The kids all nodded, and Beni pushed up her pants leg and Bucky's sleeve to show off their metal limbs. The kids cheered, and Bucky's and Beni's kids were grinning with pride.

"We'll be taking our leave, now," Bucky said.

"Nice seeing ya, kids!"

They left the classroom, with almost everybody completely speechless.

* * *

><p>On the quad's sixteenth birthday, there was a lot of discussion for the future. They already had steady jobs, and Christian and Carry were applying for an internship at Google once they got into college. And Beni made sure that they were going to go to college. Casey was actually trying to become a musician, and she was really good at it, too. She had Tony's taste in music, as well as Steve's and Beni's. Christian wanted to become a choreographer for the famous people, and he was a pretty kick ass dancer already. He could be teaching them now if he really felt like it.<p>

But, like their mother, they had smart mouths, and those smart mouths shut down the conversation and started having a food fight with the birthday cake that was split into teams. Casey, Christian, Thor, Tony, and Clint, and Bucky on one side with Beni, Steve, Bruce, Carson, Carry, and Sam on the other. Tables were flipped and cake was flying everywhere. It was going to be one hell of a mess to pick up later.

But then someone made the fatal mistake of opening the door just as Sam threw some cake. It sailed over Clint's head and hit whoever just came in in the face. Everything seemed to slow down as they all got on one side of the room behind the tables on Beni's side. Once she saw who it was, she couldn't stop laughing. Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Fury. Does it taste good, though?"

"I hate you all."

* * *

><p>Beni tried to hold back tears as her kids glided off the roof of the Avengers tower. They were on their way to college, now, and she wouldn't be seeing her kids for a very long time, as the colleges were really far away from home. Beni sniffled and leaned into Bucky. They decided to do a proper goodbye.<p>

"Hey, Buck?" Beni said as a single tear tailed down her face.

"Hmm," he replied squeezing Beni a little tighter.

"They might have given us a hell of a lot of gray hair, but we did good raising them. Don't you agree?"

Bucky smiled and kissed the top of Beni's forehead.

"Wholeheartedly."

"All my little Squishies going away..."

"And they have your smart mouth, so they'll be perfectly fine."

Beni sighed, and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah they will."

For them, life was perfect.


End file.
